


Les Douze Travaux d'Héraclès

by Vincent_sans_pseudo



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Australian Aboriginal Mythology, Epic Battles, Fights, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Magic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 56,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_sans_pseudo/pseuds/Vincent_sans_pseudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après leur défaite lors du Tournoi Galactique, Jabu, Nachi, Ichi, Geki et Ban retournent auprès de leurs maîtres pour parfaire leurs entraînements, puis se réunissent afin de mener une quête tout aussi périlleuse et essentielle que la bataille livrée par Seiya et ses amis : tandis que leurs frères combattent les Chevaliers du Sanctuaire, Jabu et ses compagnons seront opposés aux Juggernauts, les guerriers d’Héraclès qui ne font pas mentir le titre de « Dieu de la Force » détenu par leur maître.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prélude ~ La quête de l’ombre

   L’homme se réveilla. Il regarda autour de lui, et comprit qu’il était dans une chambre d’hôpital, mais il ignorait ce qui l’avait mené là. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d’une minute pour se mettre debout, malgré une douleur encore très forte à la poitrine. Un médecin et une infirmière entrèrent alors dans la chambre, plongés dans une intense discussion :

   « Vous dites qu’il s’est réveillé ? D’après les premiers examens, il en avait encore pour au moins deux semaines.

   - J’en suis moi-même surprise, docteur. Ces histoires de Chevaliers seraient donc fondées ?

Puis s’adressant au garçon qu’il découvrit debout, le médecin poursuivit :

   - Bonjour jeune homme, content de voir que vous allez mieux. Vous avez bénéficié des meilleurs soins possibles, ici, à l’hôpital de la corporation Graude, mais pour être honnête, la promptitude de votre rétablissement tient du miracle !

   - J’en ai vu d’autres. » répondit le jeune garçon, le regard perdu dans le vide.

   La mémoire lui revenait peu à peu.

   « Mais que s’est-il passé après que ce Chevalier rebelle, le Phénix, m’ait porté ce coup qui m’a terrassé ? J’espère au moins qu’il n’est rien arrivé à la princesse Saori ?

   - Rassurez-vous, la princesse va très bien, mais je ne peux vous en dire plus sur les événements qui ont suivi votre KO. Cependant, il y a ici une personne de la corporation qui devrait pouvoir vous répondre, elle a déjà été alertée de votre réveil et ne devrait plus tarder.

   - Une personne de la corporation… ? Mais de qui s’agit-il ? »

   Comme pour lui répondre, un homme entra dans la pièce. De haute stature, le crâne complètement rasé, son regard faisant le tour de la chambre, l’homme s’adressa fermement au convalescent :

   « Jabu, te voilà enfin sur pied !

   - Tatsumi ! Que s’est-il passé au Colisée depuis que je suis inconscient ?

   - Eh bien… Après t’avoir vaincu, le Chevalier du Phénix s’est emparé de l’Armure d’Or, aidé des Chevaliers noirs. Les Chevaliers de Bronze encore valides, à savoir Seiya, Shiryû, Hyôga et Shun se sont lancés à leur poursuite, mais ces idiots ne sont parvenus à récupérer que quatre parties de l’Armure, et ont laissé échapper les cinq autres ! Aussi, lorsque ce renégat leur a lancé un défi, ils n’ont pas eu d’autre choix que de le relever. Actuellement, une bataille fait rage entre Chevaliers de Bronze et Chevaliers noirs.

   - Comment ça ? Une guerre contre le mal se déroule en ce moment même, et je suis là à ne rien faire ? Et qu’en est-il des autres ? Vous avez parlé de quatre Chevaliers encore valides ? Et Nachi ?

   - Nachi a été le deuxième après toi à être victime de la puissance d’Ikki, et il est lui aussi dans cet hôpital. Cependant, ses blessures ne sont pas physiques. Il semble avoir subi une attaque psychique, et les médecins ne savent que faire. Quant à Geki et Ichi, ils sont toujours convalescents de leurs combats contre Seiya et Hyôga. En fait, parmi tous les Chevaliers qui se trouvent ici, tu es le premier à reprendre tes esprits.

   - Mais aucun d’eux ne sait qu’une bataille se livre actuellement… Quelles que soient les raisons qui nous ont poussés à participer à ce tournoi, nous sommes avant tout des Chevaliers, et je sais qu’aucun d’entre nous ne restera là pendant que nos frères d’armes se battent ; quel que soit l’état dans lequel ils se trouvent, je suis sûr de pouvoir les réveiller en exhortant leur cosmos grâce au mien. »

   Au terme d’un silence, il reprit :

   « Attendez… Et Ban ? Vous n’avez pas parlé de lui. S’est-il remis de notre combat ? Se trouve-t-il lui aussi dans cet hôpital ?

   - En fait non, et le problème est bien là. Quelques heures après votre combat, Ban a disparu de son lit en emportant son armure. Pff ! Sans doute s’est-il enfui de honte ! Lui qui semblait si sûr de sa force, il a été l’un des premiers à connaître la défaite lors de ce tournoi !

   - Non, vous vous trompez Tatsumi ! Ban est lui aussi un Chevalier, et je sais qu’il n’abandonnerait pas ainsi. En fait, j’ai même une idée de l’endroit où il se trouve actuellement.

   - Comment ? Tu dis savoir à quel endroit il s’est rendu ? Mais alors où ? »

   Jabu souriait sereinement. Il semblait avoir eu une révélation :

   « Là où nous allons tous nous rendre, Tatsumi : là où nous nous avons reçu notre sacre ! »

 

***

 

   Manoir de la famille Kido, Tôkyô, Japon.

   Quatre jeunes garçons à l’allure guerrière se présentèrent à l’entrée de la propriété, demandant à voir la princesse Saori Kido, héritière de l’immense corporation Graude. Ils portaient sur leur dos de larges caissons métalliques dont le poids ne semblait guère les gêner. Trois d’entre eux étaient encore dans le coma il y a encore quelques heures, avant que leur cosmos ne fut réveillé par celui de leur ami Jabu.

   Un serviteur ouvrit la porte du bureau de feu Mitsumasa et leur fit signe d’entrer.

   « Mes hommages, princesse, commença Jabu.

   - Bonjour à vous tous, Chevaliers. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous êtes tous sur pied, bien que Ban manque à l’appel.

   - Rassurez-vous princesse, je pense savoir où il s’est rendu, et si nous avons besoin de son aide, je suis persuadé qu’il nous rejoindra. C’est d’ailleurs la raison de notre présence ici : nous avons une requête à formuler.

   - Une requête ? Très bien, je vous écoute.

   - Tatsumi nous a appris que Seiya et les autres livraient bataille en ce moment même contre les Chevaliers noirs, et nous aimerions les aider dans cette lutte. Même si nous avons dû les combattre durant le tournoi, notre devoir de Chevalier passe avant tout. Cependant, nous ne serions pas de taille à les épauler avec notre puissance actuelle, aussi nous souhaiterions retourner auprès de nos maîtres respectifs afin d’approfondir nos enseignements, quitte à devoir subir à nouveau des épreuves mortelles. Nous n’attendons plus que votre accord pour partir.

   - Alors c’est que vous êtes prêts à entendre ce que j’ai à vous dire. Seiya, Shiryû, Hyôga et Shun eux-mêmes ne sont pas encore au courant. »

   Elle se tût un instant, laissant place à un de ces silences que pour rien au monde il faut interrompre, puis elle reprit sur un ton plus solennel :

   « Je vais dès à présent vous révéler qui je suis, et surtout qui vous êtes. Quant à mon autorisation, vous l’avez déjà. Maintenant, écoutez-moi… »

 

***

 

   Dans l’immense domaine de la famille Kido, derrière le manoir, un jet privé de la corporation était fin prêt à partir. Les quatre jeunes garçons se disaient au revoir, mais ils savaient que leur séparation serait de courte durée. En fait, aucun d’eux n’avait l’esprit concentré sur ces adieux, ils étaient encore sous le choc des révélations de Saori.

   Apprendre que cette dernière était la réincarnation d’Athéna, rescapée d’une tentative de meurtre perpétrée par un traître aujourd’hui à la tête du Sanctuaire, le berceau des Chevaliers, c’était déjà beaucoup. Mais découvrir qu’ils étaient tous les enfants de Mitsumasa Kido, et qu’ils étaient par conséquent tous frères, c’était trop. Le monde leur semblait désormais totalement différent, ils en venaient même à douter de leur propre existence.

   Chacun d’eux se remémorait à cet instant l’une des phrases de Saori, ou plutôt d’Athéna :

   « Vous savez désormais que vous êtes des Chevaliers aux ordres d’Athéna, Mais avant même de l’apprendre, vous étiez prêts à offrir votre chair et votre sang en vous lançant dans cette bataille ! Vous avez ainsi prouvé que vous êtes de véritables serviteurs de la justice. »

   Cette affirmation les remplissait de fierté.

 

   Jabu, assis dans le jet, un doux sourire aux lèvres, laissait son esprit planer à la lumière de ces révélations :

   « Je le savais, je le savais ! Malgré ses manières d’enfant gâtée, j’ai toujours senti en Saori une aura particulière, qui faisait d’elle un être d’exception. Savoir qu’elle est la déesse chargée de défendre l’humanité ne fait que confirmer ce que je ressentais déjà, et désormais, je vais pouvoir combattre pour elle ! »

 

   Geki, rentrant dans l’appareil, était également plongé dans ses pensées :

   « Quand je pense qu’il y a peu, nous combattions dans un tournoi pour la gloire et la célébrité, et qu’aujourd’hui, nous sommes les représentants de la justice sur terre ! Nous détenons un rôle primordial dans l’histoire de l’humanité ! »

 

   Ichi, de même, était focalisé sur ces récentes révélations :

   « Notre père a donc utilisé ses propres enfants comme chair à canon ! C’est horrible quand on y pense mais il ne l’a pas fait de gaieté de cœur : ce fut même un énorme sacrifice qu’il consentit à accomplir ! Il l’a fait car il avait compris que le sort du monde en dépendait. »

 

   Nachi, qui rejoignait ses compagnons dans le jet, avait l’esprit tout aussi occupé :

   « Jabu, Ban, Geki, Ichi, Seiya, Shiryû, Hyôga, Shun, et même Ikki ! Ils sont tous mes frères ! Si seulement Ikki l’avait su plus tôt, lui qui nous a tous attaqués et qui m’a fait voir l’enfer, il n’aurait peut-être pas rejoint les forces du mal ! »

 

   Et le jet s’envola. Ils allaient tous retourner à leurs camps d’entraînement, bien plus tôt qu’ils ne l’auraient imaginé ; ils prévoyaient d’y rester deux mois, et pas un jour de plus. S’ils ne parvenaient pas à perfectionner leurs techniques durant ce laps de temps, c’est qu’ils n’y arriveraient jamais. En se fixant ainsi une échéance, ils partaient plus motivés que jamais.

 

   Une lettre fut envoyée à Ban, sur son ancien lieu d’entraînement en Tanzanie. Celle-ci disait :

 

_Si tu es un Chevalier d’Athéna,_

_Si tu es prêt à combattre et à risquer ta vie pour la justice,_

_Si tu souhaites te lancer à nos côtés dans la bataille qui se prépare,_

_Alors entraîne-toi comme chacun d’entre nous le fait en ce moment,_

_Entraîne-toi comme jamais tu ne t’es entraîné,_

_Et dans deux mois, rejoins-nous au Sanctuaire d’Athènes, en Grèce._

 

   La lettre n’était pas signée, à la place il y avait le dessin de quatre constellations facilement reconnaissables pour un Chevalier : la Grande Ourse, la Licorne, le Loup, et l’Hydre Femelle.

   Puis au courrier était adjointe une lettre de Saori, lui révélant toute la vérité.

 

***

 

   Deux mois plus tard, à l’aéroport d’Athènes, les quatre garçons s’étaient retrouvés. Ils avaient tous beaucoup changé, non seulement physiquement, mais aussi mentalement, cela pouvait se lire sur leurs visages. Ils n’étaient désormais plus les mêmes : leur défaite au tournoi, la découverte de l’identité de Saori, la révélation de leur fraternité, les retrouvailles d’avec leurs maîtres, et le nouvel entraînement qu’ils avaient subi les avaient transformés. D’ailleurs, qui ne l’aurait pas été par tant d’événements ?

   Ils furent alors rejoints par un agent de la corporation Graude. Celui-ci leur annonça, le visage grave :

   « Ban n’a donné aucune nouvelle suite aux lettres envoyées. Nous avons même tenté de nous rendre en Tanzanie, mais nous n’avons pas pu trouver le jeune Chevalier. »

   La déception marqua automatiquement le visage des quatre Chevaliers. Jabu, cependant, ne se satisfaisait pas de cette conclusion :

   « Non, c’est impossible. Je suis persuadé qu’il est bien là-bas, et il doit y avoir une raison pour qu’il n’ait pas répondu à nos appels. Par ailleurs, il est normal que vos hommes n’aient rien trouvé, les lieux d’entraînements ne sont accessibles qu’aux Chevaliers, et pour toute autre personne ils restent entourés de mystère. »

   Il se tut un instant, puis se tourna vers ses trois compagnons :

   « Mes amis, nous devons nous y rendre nous-mêmes, nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir le rejoindre et le convaincre. »

   Tout d’abord surpris par une telle proposition, les trois Chevaliers comprirent rapidement qu’il n’était pas question de laisser un frère de côté avant de se lancer dans la bataille, alors tous acquiescèrent : ils étaient résolus à se rendre en Tanzanie. L’agent de la corporation Graude les mena à un jet semblable à celui qui les avait transportés il y a deux mois de cela, et ils s’envolèrent pour le continent africain.

   Quelques heures plus tard, ils atterrirent à proximité du Mont Kilimandjaro. Malgré la vastitude du lieu, ils y retrouvèrent vite Ban et purent constater à quel point lui aussi avait changé. Ce dernier sembla surpris de les voir arriver, ce qui intrigua Jabu :

   « Mais tu n’as donc pas reçu nos lettres ? »

   Il répondit d’un hochement de tête vers le bas, mais ne s’interrogea pas davantage. Il s’adressa alors à l’assemblée :

   « Veuillez me suivre, mon maître Andwele souhaite vous rencontrer. »

   Et sans ajouter un seul mot il tourna les talons en les incitant à le suivre.

   La même pensée leur traversa tous l’esprit : « Il a peut-être changé, mais il est toujours aussi peu bavard ! » Toutefois, Ichi ne pouvait concevoir de se laisser conduire sans en savoir plus :

   « Mais que nous veut ton maître ?

   - Je l’ignore moi-même, répondit le Chevalier taciturne, mais il savait que vous viendriez. »

   Et il reprit sa marche. Les autres Chevaliers n’eurent d’autre choix que de l’accompagner. Au détour d’une colline les attendait le maître de Ban. C’était un homme d’une cinquantaine d’années, grand et fin, dont les longs cheveux tressés lui tombaient derrière les épaules. Ses vêtements d’un blanc immaculé faisaient encore plus ressortir la couleur de sa peau, noire comme l’ébène. Ses yeux plus noirs encore fixaient avec attention chacun des jeunes garçons qui se présentaient à lui.

   « Bonjour Chevaliers de Bronze, j’attendais votre venue avec impatience. J’espère que vous ne m’en voudrez pas trop d’avoir intercepté les lettres destinées à Ban, mais il était de la plus haute importance que je vous rencontre. »

   Geki, quelque peu impatient, prit la parole :

   « Comment ça, c’est à cause de vous qu’on ne parvenait pas à joindre Ban ? Une guerre fait rage en ce moment, au sein même du Sanctuaire, et vous nous faites perdre notre temps ici ?

   - Je sais tout cela, je suis au courant de la trahison qui se propage au Sanctuaire.

   - Mais… comment êtes-vous au courant ? Seriez-vous devin ?

   - Oh non jeune homme, il ne s’agit pas de divination, mais de déduction ! Il suffit d’observer tous les événements qui se sont produits ces derniers temps au Sanctuaire pour comprendre ce qu’il en est. J’ai appris tout au long de ma vie à employer l’art de la déduction, et c’est une arme incroyable lorsqu’on la maîtrise ! Mais trêve de bavardage, je ne suis pas ici pour vous parler de mes facultés, si je vous ai fait venir auprès de moi, c’est pour vous proposer une autre voie dans votre lutte contre le Sanctuaire. Seiya et ses compagnons livrent vaillamment leur propre bataille en ce moment même, vous pouvez avoir confiance en eux ; bien sûr, vous pourriez les rejoindre et combattre à leurs côtés, mais je connais un moyen pour démasquer les démons qui se cachent au domaine sacré.

   - Ainsi vous connaîtriez un moyen qui nous permettrait de rétablir l’ordre au Sanctuaire ? Et quel moyen ?

   - Une intervention divine, dit-il simplement.

   - Une intervention divine ? reprirent-ils tous.

   - En effet. Vous auriez beau tenter de convaincre toute la chevalerie du Sanctuaire qu’un traître se fait passer pour le Grand Pope, aucun d’eux n’accepterait de vous croire. En revanche, si un dieu en personne venait dans l’antre du Sanctuaire et déclarait qu’Athéna n’y est pas, l’imposteur serait démasqué sur-le-champ et sans faire couler le sang.

   - Mais comment comptez-vous faire intervenir un dieu ? Et surtout lequel ? demanda Jabu.

   - Il existe une divinité, oubliée de tous, qui s’est toujours démarquée des autres dieux de par son tempérament et sa proximité avec les humains. Néanmoins, il a toujours été un allié de notre déesse. Il s’agit du héros devenu dieu, celui qui par la seule force de sa détermination et de son courage a su s’élever au même niveau que les maîtres de l’Olympe : Héraclès, le dieu de la force et jeune frère d’Athéna.

   - Comment ? Héraclès, le héros légendaire, le fils de Zeus ? Il serait possible de le faire intervenir ?

\- Hélas non, le dieu a disparu depuis plusieurs générations, et tout le monde ignore où il se trouve ou même s’il s’est réincarné. Néanmoins, je sais où repose son armure, dont l’éclat et la puissance équivalent à la présence du dieu en personne ! »

   A cette dernière phrase, Nachi sembla interloqué.

   « L’armure d’Héraclès ? Vous voulez parler de l’Armure d’Argent d’Héraclès, portée par mon maître Algethi ?

   - Cette protection est certes l’une des plus puissantes parmi les vingt-quatre Armures d’Argent créées par Athéna, mais il ne s’agit pas de cela. Héraclès avait reçu des Olympiens une armure unique en son genre, dont tout le monde a oublié l’existence aujourd’hui, tout le monde sauf moi…

   - Vous semblez savoir beaucoup de chose, sur nous, sur cette armure et tout le reste, fit remarquer Ichi.

   - C’est que l’on découvre beaucoup de choses en analysant tous les événements qui nous entourent : c’est comme un immense échiquier dont on peut anticiper les mouvements si l’on en comprend toutes les règles. Mais j’ai également mes propres sources. Maintenant, laissez-moi vous raconter l’histoire d’Héraclès, alors vous comprendrez comment acquérir son armure, et alors seulement vous pourrez juger de l’intérêt de cette quête. »

 

***

 

   Il y a de cela très longtemps, dans les temps mythologiques, les douze dieux de l’Olympe régnaient en maître sur le monde. Zeus, le roi des dieux, eut un enfant d’une humaine : cet enfant était Héraclès. En raison de sa naissance bâtarde, l’Olympe ne l’accepta pas, et il dut vivre sur terre comme les autres humains. Il ressentait au fond de son cœur que ses origines étaient divines, et plus il grandissait, plus cela l’obsédait, le poussant à voyager à travers le monde afin de développer sa force en s’entraînant et en combattant, découvrant peu à peu tous les secrets de la force et du cosmos. Après de nombreuses années d’entraînement et de perfectionnement, il franchit une à une toutes les étapes du cosmos, au point de devenir lui-même un dieu.

   Ainsi élevé à sa nouvelle puissance, il provoqua les Olympiens, réclamant sa place parmi eux et la reconnaissance de son appartenance à la famille divine. Héra était cependant farouchement opposée à sa requête. Comme les dieux étaient partagés sur la décision à prendre, Athéna proposa de lui faire passer une série d’épreuves, choisies par les dieux eux-mêmes, afin de déterminer sa valeur. Héphaïstos et ses forgerons conçurent alors douze armures avec tout leur savoir, et chacune d’elles reçu des pouvoirs de l’un des douze dieux. Douze guerriers experts furent choisis pour les revêtir, et Héraclès devait les vaincre un à un : tels étaient les douze travaux qu’il devait accomplir pour être reconnu par les siens. Afin de prouver sa victoire aux dieux, il devait leur rapporter une pièce d’armure du corps de chacun de ses adversaires.

   Après quelques jours de bataille acharnée, il se présenta alors aux Olympiens avec en sa possession les douze trophées preuves de sa force. Afin de concrétiser l’acceptation d’Héraclès au sein de l’Olympe, les dieux lui offrirent une récompense : une armure divine. A la grande surprise du héros, cette armure était déjà en sa possession : il s’agissait en effet des douze pièces d’armure récupérées sur les guerriers qu’il avait combattus, et qui une fois assemblées, formaient sa protection sacrée.

   Héraclès vécut quelques temps aux côtés de sa famille divine sur le Mont Olympe, mais dans ce lieu parfait il fut rapidement confronté à un sentiment qu’il n’avait jamais rencontré lorsqu’il vivait parmi les humains : l’ennui. Alors il prit la décision de retourner sur terre, où un territoire lui fut consacré et devint son royaume exclusif, et là où aucun autre dieu n’avait le droit de se rendre. C’était une île immense située aux confins du monde.

 

   Depuis ces temps mythologiques, l’existence même d’Héraclès ainsi que celles de son armure et de son royaume ont été oubliées de tous, ou presque…


	2. La ceinture de la reine Hippolyte

_Hippolyte, la plus redoutée des guerrières, la reine des amazones, n’était pas passée inaperçue des dieux, et Arès, le dieu de la guerre, avait récompensé sa valeur martiale en la gratifiant d’un présent unique : une ceinture de cuir ornée de matériaux rares, que la combattante ne quitta plus. Il fallut qu’on exigeât de toi, ô divin Héraclès ! que tu t’en emparasses, et tu l’aurais fait sans violence, tant tu es capable de te faire amis les peuples les plus belliqueux, mais la perfide Héra provoqua la discorde dans cette entente, et un inutile et sanglant combat en fut la conséquence, précipitant dans l’Hadès tant de braves guerrières dont Hippolyte elle-même._

 

***

 

   Les cinq Chevaliers de Bronze étaient dans le jet de la corporation, et ce depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Ils approchaient de leur destination, et avaient tous hâte de descendre de cet engin dans lequel ils avaient passé bien trop de temps à leur goût. Les deux pilotes discutaient entre eux pour s’assurer qu’ils étaient bien à l’endroit indiqué sur la carte que l’Africain leur avait donnée, mais aucun doute n’était permis : ils avaient sous les yeux l’un des lieux naturels les plus impressionnants du monde.

   Le jet se posa. En descendant sur la terre ferme, Jabu et les autres dirent au revoir aux deux agents de la corporation, et le jet décolla pour disparaître dans le ciel. Désormais, ils ne pouvaient plus reculer.

   Ils se rappelaient les dernières paroles d’Andwele :

   « Le royaume d’Héraclès, cette île vaste et lointaine, est devenu ce qu’on appelle aujourd’hui l’Australie, le continent interdit aux dieux eux-mêmes. Rendez-vous là-bas, en suivant les indications de cette carte, c’est là que vous pourrez récupérer l’armure. »

   Ils étaient donc au centre de l’Australie, au milieu d’une région désertique couverte de sable rouge, au pied d’un énorme monolithe, le plus grand de la planète. Tous étaient subjugués par la majesté du lieu. Geki prit la parole :

   « Voici donc Uluru, que les occidentaux appellent Ayers Rock. Le voir de si près est plus saisissant que tout ce que j’aurais pu imaginer lorsque mon maître m’a parlé de ce lieu ! Quand je pense qu’il fait près de dix kilomètres de diamètre, pour trois-cent cinquante mètres de hauteur, c’est bien plus que tout ce que j’ai pu voir dans les Rocheuses. Il paraît que ce rocher change de couleur en fonction du jour et de l’heure, pouvant prendre des teintes rouges ou marron.

   « Je ne t’aurais jamais cru si cultivé, lui lança Jabu avec une ironie affective. Mais change-t-il réellement de couleur ? ajouta-t-il, incrédule.

   - Effectivement, c’est dû aux minéraux qui en composent la surface. Une légende aborigène donne une toute autre origine à ce phénomène. C’est une histoire très ancienne que mon maître m’a contée. Celle-ci prend place à une époque où les hommes se détournaient du bien et de la justice, en suivant les traces d’un roi maléfique. Descendit alors du ciel un saint seigneur, et la lutte du bien contre le mal s’engagea, faisant trembler la terre tout entière. Au final, le roi connu la défaite, mais le seigneur avait été blessé durant la bataille. Le sang s’écoulant du corps des deux êtres se mélangea et tomba sur terre, en Australie, sur ce rocher qu’est l’Uluru, lui donnant parfois cette couleur sang. Si aujourd’hui encore, ce monolithe change de couleur, c’est car même dans ces quelques gouttes de sang, la lutte entre le bien et le mal se poursuit, comme c’est le cas dans chaque être vivant et dans chaque particule de l’univers. »

   Le silence s’imposa quelques instants, le temps pour chacun de savourer cette histoire que Geki avait si bien racontée, puis Jabu repris la parole, ne perdant pas de vue leur mission.

   « Voilà une très belle légende, qui vaut bien celles de la Grèce Antique. En revanche, je ne vois pas ce que nous sommes censés faire à présent. Les pilotes nous ont pourtant déposés exactement à l’endroit qu’indique la carte d’Andwele. »

   Les Chevaliers firent le tour d’eux-mêmes, découvrant le paysage. Le vent était chaud et le sol brûlant ; le soleil, quant à lui, pesait de tout son poids sur leurs épaules. Ils s’étaient entraînés aux quatre coins du monde pour gagner leur Armure, et pourtant cet environnement leur semblait à tous inédit et surprenant, particulièrement ces plantes qui, malgré le rude climat, poussaient en grande quantité et grimpaient partout, recouvrant le sol, les rochers, et les rares spécimens de végétaux encore présents.

   « Quelles plantes étranges poussent ici ! » ne put se retenir de dire Ichi.

   Une voix féminine semblant venir d’outre-tombe se fit alors entendre :

   « Elles ne sont étranges que pour les gens qui ne sont pas d’ici ! Veuillez entrer ! »

   S’interrogeant de l’endroit d’où venait cette voix, les Chevaliers découvrirent dans une faille du rocher l’entrée d’une grotte sombre.

   Nachi avança le premier dans la caverne, puis semblant sortir d’une réflexion, il se retourna vers ses amis :

   « Cet endroit est particulièrement exigu : si c’est un piège, nous serons défavorisés. »

   Cet avertissement anodin rappelait que leur quête n’était pas sans risques, mais que lui-même était tout de même prêt à s’y lancer. Ses compagnons lui emboîtèrent le pas en silence, prouvant leur consentement mutuel. En descendant le tunnel, ils constatèrent que ce lieu était l’idéal pour une personne qui se cache ; était-ce le cas de cette femme ? Le couloir débouchait sur une grande salle aménagée à même dans la roche, et ce de façon très confortable et moderne. La femme, assise à une table, le dos tourné, semblait les attendre. Elle se retourna vers eux, dévoilant son visage.

   « Voici donc ceux qui vont mettre fin à la guerre qui détruit notre pays ? Pff ! Andwele est bien optimiste ! »

   C’était une femme d’environ trente ans aux longs cheveux noirs, dont la peau mate ne laissait aucun doute quant à ses origines : c’était une native australienne.

   « Je me nomme Tya, soyez les bienvenus au royaume d’Héraclès, même si ce dernier a quitté ces terres depuis bien longtemps. »

   En réponse, les Chevaliers se présentèrent tour à tour. Puis ils la questionnèrent :

   « Vous avez parlé d’une guerre ? De quoi s’agit-il ? Nous sommes venus ici afin de mettre un terme à la trahison du Sanctuaire, pas pour participer à une quelconque guerre.

   - Je sais jeune homme, je sais, mais la situation est plus compliquée que vous ne le pensez.

   - Très bien, alors nous t’écoutons.

   - Au cours des siècles, le repos de ce continent n’a jamais été troublé par aucune force divine, et Héraclès ne s’est plus réincarné depuis bien longtemps. En revanche, ses soldats eux, sont toujours restés en activité.

   - Ses soldats ? Tu veux dire qu’Héraclès a une armée à son service ?

   - Effectivement. Lorsqu’il a obtenu son armure divine, les douze guerriers qu’il avait combattus sont devenus sa garde personnelle. On les appelle les Juggernauts, les guerriers de la force. De siècle en siècle, leurs armures furent portées par des générations successives d’habitants du royaume d’Héraclès, ici en Australie, et ces derniers ont toujours fait respecter la paix sur tout le continent. Mais les choses ont changé : nul ne saurait vous dire comment ça a commencé, mais les Juggernauts se combattent les uns les autres depuis plusieurs générations. Deux camps s’affrontent inlassablement, et rien ne semble pouvoir y mettre un terme.

   - Comment ? Vous dites que les Juggernauts se battent entre eux ? Mais pour quelle raison ?

   - Le défi ? La soif de pouvoir ? Je ne saurais vous dire, mais cette guerre a déjà fait tellement de victimes dans les deux camps que le besoin de venger leurs pairs les pousse à se battre encore et encore. Ils sont plus enragés que des animaux, et continueront jusqu’à ce que plus une vie ne subsiste.

   - Quelle terrible situation vous devez vivre ici ! Nous compatissons à ce fléau, mais en quoi pouvons-nous changer les choses ?

   - Andwele a dû vous relater l’histoire d’Héraclès, vous n’êtes donc pas sans savoir que son armure est répartie parmi les douze protections des Juggernauts. Donc si vous souhaitez vraiment obtenir cette arme divine, il va vous falloir vaincre ces douze guerriers. Actuellement, les deux clans se préparent à une nouvelle bataille afin de venger les victimes de la génération précédente. Vous devez leur couper l’herbe sous le pied, et les attaquer avant qu’un nouveau massacre ait lieu. Cependant, je me dois d’être honnête avec vous : je doute que vous ayez une quelconque chance de vaincre de telles forces de la nature. Chacun d’entre eux possède une force physique surhumaine, et leurs armures leur procurent des pouvoirs terribles. Vous êtes des Chevaliers de Bronze, n’est-ce pas ? C’est-à-dire le grade le plus bas dans la chevalerie d’Athéna… J’ai accepté de vous recevoir uniquement car Andwele me l’a demandé, mais je suis sceptique quant à votre réussite.

   - Il est vital pour notre déesse d’acquérir cette armure, nous sommes donc prêts à tout risquer pour l’obtenir. Peu importe notre grade, nos armures ou nos muscles, la seule chose qui compte est le cosmos, et si notre cause est juste, il est capable de s’accroître à l’infini. Si nous devons mourir au cours de cette mission, c’est que tel était notre destin, nous avons tous accepté de mettre nos vies en jeu le jour où l’on a reçu nos Armures, alors je vous demande d’avoir confiance en notre volonté, nous en aurons besoin. »

   Le visage jusque-là impassible de Tya se détendit, les paroles de Jabu l’avaient visiblement touchée. Une lueur d’espoir était apparue dans ses yeux.

   « Très bien, si vous êtes conscients des risques, je vais vous dire ce que vous avez à savoir pour réussir votre mission. »

   Elle se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, pour s’arrêter près d’un objet recouvert d’un drap blanc. D’un coup sec elle retira le pan de tissu, dévoilant aux cinq Chevaliers une sorte de statuette blanche. Elle représentait le buste d’une femme tenant dans ses mains une couronne, ou plutôt une ceinture, et semblait constituée de plusieurs pièces assemblées les unes aux autres. Les Chevaliers devinèrent immédiatement de quoi il s’agissait, ils avaient enduré les pires souffrances durant six années pour en obtenir une : c’était une armure. Mais celle-ci était très différente de toutes les Armures qu’ils avaient vues jusqu’à présent, de par sa forme et la matière dont elle était constituée. Tya n’attendit pas leurs questions pour continuer :

   « Ce que vous voyez là est un Trophée, l’une des douze armures portées par les Juggernauts. La plupart d’entre elles correspondent à une créature féroce, mais pas toutes. Celle-ci représente la Ceinture de la Reine Hippolyte. Elle a été fabriquée il y a des siècles par Héphaïstos lui-même, tout comme les onze autres. Elles sont faites d’ivoire, un matériau que le dieu forgeron n’a travaillé que très exceptionnellement, mais le résultat est à la hauteur de son talent légendaire, car les Trophées sont d’une puissance redoutable. »

   Fixant l’objet sacré, Geki semblait intrigué.

   « Mais comment êtes-vous entrée en possession de ce Trophée ? Ne me dites pas que vous êtes une Juggernaut ?

   - Et pourtant si, mais je suis la seule à refuser de participer à cette stupide bataille. Bien entendu, les autres guerriers d’Héraclès admettent mal ma décision de ne pas combattre et menacent ma vie, alors je me cache ici. Comme l’Uluru est un lieu sacré pour tous les Aborigènes, je sais que je ne crains rien tant que je reste là. »

   Elle se tut un instant puis reprit, la voix plus dynamique :

   « A présent, j’aimerais que vous observiez attentivement le Trophée que vous avez sous les yeux : ne remarquez-vous rien de particulier ? »

   Le silence se fit, et les cinq garçons examinèrent minutieusement l’armure. Ban le premier sembla faire une découverte. Tout en pointant du doigt l’une des pièces de la protection, il parla ainsi :

   « L’éclat de cette pièce est plus fort que celui des autres. »

   Tous furent surpris de l’intervention de Ban. De par sa nature discrète et silencieuse, les autres avaient toujours pensé qu’il n’était simplement pas très brillant, mais il semblait que sous cette façade tranquille se cachait un esprit plus éveillé qu’on ne pouvait le croire. Tya réagit aussitôt à sa découverte.

   « En effet, jeune homme, vous avez bien observé. Cette partie du Trophée est ce qu’on appelle la pièce maîtresse. Il s’agit de l’une des douze fractions d’armure qui, une fois rassemblées, composent le Trophée Divin, la protection d’Héraclès pour laquelle vous êtes venus ici. Alors soyez attentifs lorsque vous combattrez les Juggernauts, car chacun d’eux détient une pièce maîtresse incluse dans sa propre armure, et ce sera à vous de les repérer.

   - Justement, au sujet des Juggernauts… tenta Nachi.

   - J’y viens, j’y viens, jeune Chevalier. Les Juggernauts sont donc répartis en deux camps : cinq d’entre eux vivent dans un village à l’Est, et les six autres ont un territoire à l’Ouest. Mais le prochain affrontement approche, et ils ne sont pas dans leurs antres : ils passent leurs journées à s’entraîner ailleurs. Je suis parvenue à découvrir où se trouve le camp d’entraînement d’une des deux factions, aussi je vais pouvoir vous indiquer comment parvenir jusqu’à eux. Pour les autres, nous verrons en temps voulu.

   - Très bien, dit Jabu, nous procéderons donc ainsi. Mais je suis rassuré de savoir qu’une partie est déjà nôtre grâce à votre Trophée.

   - Ne vous avancez pas trop, répondit-elle d’un ton sec. La ceinture du Trophée Divin reste en ma possession, je n’ai aucune intention de vous la remettre pour le moment.

   - Comment ?

   - Vous êtes sans aucun doute de bonne foi, mais pour être franche, je doute que vous soyez de taille face aux Juggernauts. Si vous revenez vainqueurs de cette première bataille, je m’engage à vous remettre ma pièce maîtresse, mais pas avant.

   - Votre attitude est compréhensible, nous partons donc dès maintenant, nous n’avons pas de temps à perdre.

   - Alors je vais vous guider jusqu’à leur camp d’entraînement. »

Tandis que les six personnes sortaient une à une de la grotte, Ichi prit la parole :

   - Une dernière chose Tya, même si vous ne croyez pas en notre victoire, vous devez penser à l’éventualité que la bataille puisse se solder par la mort de vos anciens compagnons. Ne craignez-vous pas cette possibilité ?

   Au terme d’un long silence, elle répondit, le visage sombre :

   « Effectivement, j’ai pensé à cette éventualité, mais je préfère que vous les tuiez tous plutôt qu’ils s’entretuent une fois encore comme des bêtes sauvages, rien n’est plus atroce que ce fratricide collectif. Par ailleurs, les Trophées ont une particularité : lorsque la pièce maîtresse est retirée de l’armure, celle-ci devient inutilisable. Donc si vous parvenez à réunir ces pièces, ils ne pourront plus jamais combattre. Et c’est là que nos intérêts se rejoignent, alors je compte sur vous. »


	3. La Biche de Cérynie

_Artémis, ô chaste déesse de la chasse ! de quelle beauté pouvait se flatter cet animal qui de ta protection bénéficiait ! La Biche sacrée, vivant dans les bois de Cérynie, était dotée de bois d’or et de sabots d’airain, lesquels lui assuraient de n’avoir jamais aucun égal dans l’art de la course, ni parmi les bêtes, ni parmi les hommes. Héraclès lui-même poursuivit cent jours durant la divine créature, et dut finalement recourir à l’une de ses infaillibles flèches pour arrêter la course jusqu’ici inaltérable de la Biche, en la touchant si précisément que le sang ne fut pas même versé, évitant ainsi la colère de la divine sœur d’Apollon._

 

***

 

   Décidément, les Chevaliers n’étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises. Tya les avait menés à un endroit au moins aussi impressionnant que l’immense rocher qu’ils venaient de quitter. Effectivement, après des heures de marche dans le désert, ils étaient arrivés face à un énorme cratère ; celui-ci faisait cinq kilomètres de diamètre pour cent cinquante mètres de hauteur ; il était le résultat de la chute d’une météorite tombée il y a des millénaires et dont l’impact avait eu un effet un million de fois supérieur à la bombe lancée sur Hiroshima en 1945. Ce cratère, c’était le Tnorala, également appelé Gosse Bluff par les étrangers, et c’était un domaine sacré pour les Aborigènes. Tya n’avait pas eu trop de mal à découvrir que des Juggernauts s’y entraînaient.

   Après quelques conseils pratiques, la femme les quitta, non sans une certaine hésitation, mais face à la détermination des jeunes guerriers, elle ne pouvait que se retirer.

   Au pied du cratère se trouvait une forêt, ou du moins quelques arbres regroupés qui, au milieu de ces étendues de sable, faisaient office de bois. A peine les Chevaliers s’étaient-ils avancés entre les arbres qu’une ombre rapide comme l’éclair les attaqua, mais Jabu se montra aussi vif que l’ennemi et s’interposa d’un bond. Ayant touché terre, l’ombre se retourna et leur adressa la parole :

   « Qui êtes-vous ? Je n’avais jamais vu vos armures auparavant. Ce sont nos ennemis qui vous envoient à l’intérieur même de nos terres ? »

   Jabu prit la parole :

   « Non, nous sommes des Chevaliers d’Athéna, et tout ce que nous voulons, c’est l’armure d’Héraclès, qui va nous permettre de démasquer le démon qui sévit au Sanctuaire.

   - Des Chevaliers d’Athéna ? Mais que faites-vous ici ? Et comment connaissez-vous l’existence des Trophées ? Peu importe ! Vous êtes ici sur le territoire du Big Five, et ce délit est passible de mort, alors moi, Gheeger, Juggernaut de la Biche de Cérynie, je vais tous vous exécuter.

   - Nous ne voulons pas la guerre, Juggernaut, mais uniquement utiliser l’armure de votre dieu le temps de défaire le maléfice qui nous accable. Héraclès a toujours été l’ami d’Athéna, alors au nom de cette amitié, accordez-nous cette faveur.

   - Nous sommes actuellement en pleine guerre, et vous voudriez que l’on vous donne nos armes ? Vous n’avez pas l’air de comprendre la gravité de la situation.

   - Si, nous comprenons parfaitement ce que vous vivez et à quel point ça doit être difficile.

   - Vous nous comprenez ? Ha ! Vous ne manquez pas d’air ! Et comment pourriez-vous nous comprendre ? Tenez, regardez cet immense cratère juste derrière… Une légende de notre pays explique sa présence de la façon suivante : il y a bien longtemps, deux étoiles de la Voie Lactée partirent danser en laissant leur bébé endormi dans son berceau. Durant leur absence, le berceau bascula et tomba sur terre, atterrissant à l’envers avec le bébé dessous, de telle sorte qu’ils ne purent le retrouver. Alors durant des siècles les parents continuèrent à chercher, et aujourd’hui encore leur quête se poursuit, et elle se poursuivra sans doute longtemps après notre époque. Tel est le récit ancestral rattaché à ce lieu. Comprenez-vous le sens de cette histoire, et la part de vérité qu’elle renferme ? »

   Il toisa les cinq Chevaliers, mais aucun ne souffla mot. Il continua :

   « Non, je m’en doutais, vous en êtes incapables ! Ces légendes sont nôtres, elles sont aussi anciennes que votre ordre des Chevaliers d’Athéna. Vous ne connaissez rien à notre peuple, notre pays ou notre ordre, alors ne venez pas me raconter vos mensonges ! Je vais tous vous tuer ici même afin que plus jamais personne ne vienne nous déranger, car nous avons notre propre guerre à préparer !

   - Tu ne t’attaqueras à personne d’autre qu’à moi, Juggernaut ! Je suis Jabu, Chevalier de Bronze de la Licorne, et je serai ton adversaire, puisque le combat est notre seule alternative.

   - Je relève ton défi, Chevalier de Bronze ! »

   Malgré l’animal svelte qu’il était censé représenter, le guerrier était d’une musculature imposante, et il était bien plus grand que Jabu. Pourtant, il semblait très vif et léger dans ses mouvements. Sa peau était mate comme celle de Tya, il était lui aussi de la race des Aborigènes. Autour de son cou il portait trois colliers identiques en tous points, un détail intriguant que Jabu ne manqua pas de relever. Son armure d’ivoire était intégralement décorée de gravures fines et précises, et la forme générale de la protection évoquait bien la Biche légendaire. En regardant attentivement chaque partie, Jabu remarqua que les pieds du Trophée avaient un éclat plus intense que le reste. "Ce sont les pieds !" se dit-il intérieurement. "Ce sont les pieds qui constituent la pièce maîtresse !" Il fit signe aux autres de poursuivre leur chemin, et afin de leur ouvrir la route, il attaqua Gheeger d’une rafale de coups de poing. L’Australien esquiva facilement d’un bond, mais la diversion fut suffisante pour permettre aux autres de passer. Le Juggernaut regarda sans réaction les quatre Chevaliers s’éloigner, puis se retourna vers Jabu :

   « Dommage, ils ne périront pas de ma main, mais soit certain qu’ils seront exécutés jusqu’au dernier.

   - Tu devrais plutôt t’occuper de moi et te concentrer sur notre combat ! Le Galop de la Licorne ! »

   Le coup fut porté à la vitesse de l’éclair, mais il ne frappa que le vide, son adversaire n’étant déjà plus là. Le guerrier de la Biche s’était déplacé derrière Jabu, et ce dernier n’entendit que l’invocation de son ennemi avant de sentir son corps se briser en deux :

   « Coup de Pied d’Airain ! »

   Il venait de recevoir un puissant coup de pied dans le dos, et l’impact l’avait projeté à terre quelques mètres plus loin. Jabu était consterné : non seulement sa vitesse, mais aussi sa force physique étaient tout simplement surprenantes. C’était donc ça la puissance des Juggernauts ?

   « Voilà une parfaite démonstration de ma force, moi qu’on appelle le "vent rapide" ! Mais ne me dit pas que c’est déjà terminé ? lui lança-t-il d’un ton moqueur.

   - J’ignore encore si je vais pouvoir te vaincre, lui répondit Jabu en se relevant douloureusement, mais je suis sûr d’une chose, c’est que le combat est loin d’être terminé ! Le Galop de la Licorne ! »

   Encore une fois Gheeger esquiva le coup, et avec la formidable vitesse qui est la sienne, il se retrouva derrière Jabu, prêt à contre-attaquer :

   « Coup de Pied d’Ai…

   - Le Galop de la Licorne ! »

   Le Juggernaut n’eut pas le temps de porter son coup que Jabu se retourna et le frappa de si près qu’il ne put esquiver, et rencontra le sol à son tour. Il ne resta pas longtemps ainsi étendu à terre et se releva, furieux.

   « Tu penses pouvoir triompher d’un guerrier du dieu de la force avec de telles ruses ? » lui dit-il en palpant nerveusement ses colliers du bout des doigts.

   Mais en dehors de la surprise provoquée par une telle riposte, le coup ne semblait pas avoir particulièrement affecté le Juggernaut, et celui-ci repartait déjà à l’attaque. Il se mit à courir autour de Jabu à une telle vitesse qu’il en devenait presque invisible. Jabu avait bien du mal à le suivre des yeux, il ne pouvait que l’apercevoir à quelques rares moments durant lesquels ses déplacements se ralentissaient. Toutefois, il lui sembla repérer un détail étrange… mais tandis qu’il se faisait ces réflexions, Gheeger apparu juste sous son nez et le frappa de plein fouet :

   « Bois Dorés ! »

   Jabu fut propulsé encore plus loin, tombant dans le sable en crachant son sang.

La bataille avait à peine commencé qu’il était étendu là, déjà blessé et ensanglanté, et le doute commençait à s’infiltrer en lui. Leurs adversaires n’étaient-ils pas trop forts pour eux ? Peut-être avaient-ils eu tort de venir ici, et peut-être allaient-ils tous mourir sans accomplir leur mission ? Désespérant ainsi, son difficile entraînement en Algérie lui revint en mémoire, et particulièrement le jour où il avait obtenu son armure.

 

***

 

   Oran, ville d’Algérie située entre la mer et des montagnes arides, passe pour la cité la plus occidentale du Maghreb. Ayant connu à travers l’histoire de nombreuses occupations, elle se dénote par un brassage culturel particulièrement prononcé. C’est là que depuis des millénaires repose l’Armure de la Licorne.

   Ce jour-là, Jabu, qui s’entraînait depuis des années pour se montrer digne de revêtir ce présent sacré, avait reçu l’ordre de se rendre au milieu du désert situé au sud-est de la ville, à un endroit redouté de tous les habitants de la région. Beaucoup d’histoires circulaient au sujet de ce lieu, certaines personnes racontaient y avoir vu des animaux étranges, qui ne se montraient que la nuit. Jabu était à l’endroit indiqué, une petite vallée désertique entourée de trois hautes dunes de sable. Il avait beau être dans le plus découvert des lieux sur terre, il se sentait comme prisonnier de ces trois sommets. Les indications de son maître étaient claires, mais cependant très étranges : s’il voulait acquérir l’Armure de la Licorne, il devait rester au milieu de ces trois collines durant toute la nuit, et, d’après les dires de son professeur : « l’armure se présentera d’elle-même à toi si tu en es digne ». Alors c’est ce qu’il fit.

   Tout d’abord attentif au moindre bruit, au moindre mouvement, il se lassa rapidement de cette prudence inutile. Après quelques heures, il sombra dans un sommeil léger, qui fut de bien courte durée, car bientôt il fut réveillé en sursaut : quelque chose se rapprochait de lui, et cette chose se rapprochait très vite. Ce qu’il entendait ressemblait à des bruits de sabots, qui venaient d’entre les deux dunes qui lui faisaient face. Les yeux fixés vers la provenance de ce son, il attendait, intrigué de savoir ce qui allait apparaître à l’horizon. Sa surprise fut supérieure à tout ce qu’il attendait, car ce qui était apparu là-bas, c’était une licorne ! Une véritable licorne d’un blanc immaculé, dont la corne aiguë brillait d’un éclat magique. Elle se tenait là, fière et majestueuse, le fixant droit dans les yeux avec une expression presque humaine. Jabu ne tenait plus, il devait tenter de toucher cette créature pour s’assurer qu’elle était bien là, sous ses yeux. Il marcha doucement dans sa direction, mais soudain le sol se souleva, et du sable jaune jaillit un monstre immonde et énorme, monté d’une multitude de bras et couvert d’une peau visqueuse. Cette créature s’attaqua immédiatement à Jabu en poussant des cris stridents, et ce dernier ne put que reculer face à une telle horreur. Puis il concentra le cosmos dans son poing et porta un coup au centre de ce qui semblait être la poitrine du monstre, transperçant sa chair dans une gerbe de sang violet. La créature s’écroula au sol telle un arbre abattu.

   Il reprit alors sa marche vers la licorne, mais d’autres monstres tous aussi hideux les uns que les autres apparurent à leur tour et l’entourèrent, bien décidés à lui barrer la route : certains rampants, d’autres volants, tout un bestiaire peuplait désormais ce lieu auparavant si calme. S’ensuivit alors une bataille d’une rare violence, et Jabu, attaqué de toutes parts, frappé, lacéré, écrasé, blessé, continuait d’avancer vers la licorne immobile. Il remontait ainsi cette marée offensive, tuant et recevant des coups, et se retrouva ainsi à quelques mètres de l’animal fabuleux, qui n’avait toujours pas bougé d’un cil. Les monstres le serraient de plus en plus, il était peu à peu débordé par leurs assauts, mais il n’était plus qu’à quelques centimètres de son objectif. Il dégagea toute la puissance qu’il lui restait, repoussant les monstres, et parvint dans un ultime effort à toucher de la main son animal protecteur. Alors tous les monstres disparurent en se changeant en poussière, la licorne se changea en lumière pour prendre la forme d’un caisson métallique : c’était l’Armure ! Puis tout devint incroyablement lumineux, obligeant Jabu à fermer les yeux.

   En les rouvrant, il constata qu’il était allongé au sol, au même endroit où il s’était endormi, et qu’aucune blessure ne marquait son corps, de même qu’aucune trace autour de lui ne semblait témoigner de la lutte qui venait d’avoir lieu : tout ce qu’il venait de vivre n’avait été qu’un rêve ! Telle était donc l’épreuve finale !

   Il regarda vers l’endroit où la licorne lui était apparue, et y découvrit le caisson de l’armure qu’il convoitait tant. Celle-ci s’ouvrit, et chaque pièce de l’armure s’envola pour venir recouvrir son corps.

 

***

 

   Il avait tant lutté pour devenir Chevalier, et maintenant qu’il lui était donné de combattre pour la justice et d’accomplir son devoir, il ne pouvait pas abandonner ! Son corps ne pouvait concevoir de mourir et son âme d’abandonner.

   Le voyant ainsi inanimé, Gheeger pensait en avoir terminé avec lui, mais Jabu se releva, sous le regard effaré de son ennemi.

   «  N’en as-tu donc pas assez ?

   - Je n’en aurais assez que lorsque ta pièce maîtresse sera en ma possession. Par ailleurs, le coup que tu viens de me porter m’a permis de comprendre une chose essentielle.

   - Ah oui ? Et en quoi ta déduction pourrait-elle changer le cours des événements ? Tu ne peux qu’échouer face au "vent rapide" ! »

   Il s’élança alors dans une nouvelle course, mais cette fois-ci, Jabu fit un bond prodigieux dans les airs pour se soustraire au danger. Bien décidé à ne pas le laisser s’échapper, Gheeger le poursuivit dans le ciel et l’attaqua, mais Jabu riposta.

   « Coup de Pied d’Airain !

   - La Course Folle de la Licorne ! »

   Le choc des deux attaques résonna avec puissance, et les deux adversaires retombèrent au sol. Jabu s’écroula, grièvement touché, son armure brisée au niveau de la poitrine. Gheeger quant à lui semblait indemne, et son armure intacte. Mais lorsqu’il tenta de mettre un pied devant l’autre, il perdit l’équilibre et trébucha. Il ressentait une douleur térébrante au genou gauche, et en regardant sa jambe, il constata que son Trophée y était brisé à cet endroit. L’impact était minuscule, mais il avait suffi à lui fracturer la rotule.

   C’était donc ce point que visait Jabu avec son dernier coup ? Mais quel intérêt avait-il eu à sacrifier sa vie pour lui briser le genou ? Car il n’avait pas pu survivre à un tel coup et une telle chute ? se disait-il intérieurement, tentant de chasser le doute qui s’éveillait en lui. Mais tandis qu’il était penché sur sa jambe blessée, il vit du coin de l’œil le Chevalier de Bronze se relever tel un mort-vivant.

   A cet instant, Gheeger ressentit la peur ; non pas la crainte de la douleur, de la défaite ou de la mort, non, mais la terreur qui nous prend lorsque nous sommes confrontés à quelque chose qui nous dépasse. Cet homme, simple Chevalier de Bronze, s’était relevé à chaque fois, malgré son infériorité évidente. Etait-il immortel ? Il comprit alors la situation présente : Jabu avait désormais des chances de le vaincre. Celui-ci prit la parole :

   « Lors du dernier coup que tu m’as porté, j’ai compris que ton incroyable vitesse reposait essentiellement sur la vivacité de tes jambes, bien plus que sur le reste de ton corps ; aussi je t’ai attiré dans les airs, là où tes jambes ne pouvaient plus te permettre de te déplacer à cette vitesse phénoménale, et j’ai profité de cette occasion pour briser ton point fort ! La technique de "La Course Folle de la Licorne" fonctionne sur le même principe que "Le Galop de la Licorne", mais au lieu d’envoyer plusieurs coups dispersés, toutes les frappes sont portées exactement au même endroit, au millimètre près. Cependant, l’attaque perd en portée et en effet, mais si elle atteint bien sa cible, elle ne peut que la briser !

   Maintenant que ton genou est brisé, tu ne pourras plus courir aussi vite qu’auparavant. Ton avantage sur moi s’est envolé, j’ai gagné la partie. Abandonne !

   « Maudit Chevalier ! Je n’abandonnerai pas ! Une guerre bien plus importante nous attend contre nos ennemis, ils nous ont fait bien trop de mal, et je ne pourrai mourir avant de leur avoir fait payer.

   - Vous êtes ridicules ! Vous vous entretuez sans raison depuis des générations ! Comment peux-tu prétendre être plus dans le vrai que l’autre camp ?

   - Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c’est que de vivre ce que j’ai vécu ! »

   Disant cela, il s’élança, plein de rage, malgré sa jambe blessée :

   « Coup de Pied d’Airain ! »

   Le coup faillit toucher Jabu tant la colère avec laquelle il était porté était intense, mais il fut esquivé de justesse. Le Juggernaut attaqua encore tout en poursuivant ses propos enragés :

   « Tu ne sais pas ce que c’est que de grandir dans la haine de ceux qui ont tué tes proches, de te sentir orphelin et de le devoir à tes ennemis ! Bois Dorés ! »

   Cette fois, Jabu bloqua avec les deux mains le coup, qui n’avait plus sa puissance habituelle, et frappa l’Aborigène en retour :

   « Le Galop de la Licorne ! »

   L’impact fut si violent que l’ivoire constituant le Trophée vola en éclats au niveau de la poitrine et que le sang gicla. Gheeger tomba à terre. Le combat était terminé.

   En s’approchant de lui, Jabu fut rassuré de le voir toujours en vie. Cependant, la vision de cet homme étendu au sol et couvert de sang lui ramena en mémoire l’image de son maître agonisant dans ses bras, provoquant en lui une grande douleur.

   « Maître… »

   Il chassa alors, non sans mal, ce souvenir amer de son esprit.

   Gheeger, quant à lui, était étendu sur le dos, et en portant la main à son cou, il sembla paniquer en constatant qu’il n’avait plus ses colliers. Il regarda alors tout autour de lui, se retourna, et commença de se déplacer vers Jabu, ses blessures l’obligeant à ramper. Jabu ne saisissait pas : voulait-il continuer de se battre ? Pourtant, en regardant le visage de l’Australien, il découvrit des yeux pleins de larmes ! Cet homme n’avait en lui aucune volonté de combattre, uniquement de la tristesse. Jabu comprit alors que cet homme ne se dirigeait pas vers lui, mais vers un objet qui se trouvait à terre, juste à côté de lui, et qui était tombé durant le dernier assaut : il s’agissait des trois colliers de Gheeger.

   Sans vraiment comprendre la raison de cet acharnement, Jabu fut touché par l’attitude du Juggernaut. Il ramassa alors les ornements pour les lui remettre directement entre les mains. En retour, l’homme qui rampait près de lui le regarda avec une surprenante reconnaissance mêlée à une terrible tristesse. Jabu intrigué par un si brusque revirement, tenta de le questionner :

   « Ces colliers, ils ont une importance pour toi, n’est-ce pas ? Que représentent-ils ?

   - C’est… dit-il, au milieu des larmes, ce sont trois colliers que nos parents nous avaient offerts à moi et à mes deux frères. J’étais le plus jeune des trois, et lors de la précédente bataille, seuls eux deux ont participé aux affrontements. Ils m’avaient remis leurs colliers en me promettant de revenir les chercher après la guerre, mais ils ne sont jamais revenus. Ils sont morts, tous les deux ! Nous trois étions inséparables, unis comme un seul corps, et aujourd’hui, je suis seul, seul sans mes frères. »

   Et ses larmes reprirent de plus belle. Après quelques instants, Jabu reprit la parole d’une voix plus calme :

   « Tu sais, tout à l’heure, lorsque tu disais que j’ignorais ce qu’est d’être orphelin, tu te trompais, car je le suis moi-même. Mais à la différence de toi je n’ai jamais voué ma vie à le faire payer à d’autres, je l’accepte, c’est tout. Par ailleurs… j’ai des compagnons sur lesquels je peux compter, et c’est aussi important qu’une famille. Toi-même tu n’es pas seul, tu as ton clan. Ce cycle des vengeances ne fait que créer d’autres orphelins, que ce soit parmi les tiens ou parmi vos ennemis, Vous devez briser ce cercle, chacun d’entre vous en a le pouvoir. »

   Gheeger devenait plus serein, et le flot de ses larmes commençait à se tarir. Alors il entreprit d’enlever son armure, et tant bien que mal, il retira chaque pièce le protégeant.

   « Je préfère me dévêtir de mon armure, je n’ai plus l’esprit d’un guerrier pour l’endosser pour le moment. Tu peux emporter les sabots d’airain, tu les as mérités, mais maintenant laisse-moi. »

   Jabu le regarda un instant sans bouger, puis se décida à s’emparer des pièces maîtresses pour les placer dans une besace qu’il accrocha dans son dos. Il lança un dernier regard au Juggernaut, puis se détourna et repartit sur la trace de ses amis.

   Le coup qu’il avait reçu à la poitrine lors de l’ultime assaut lui avait laissé une douleur lancinante. Il avait pris beaucoup de risques pour gagner ce combat, et avec cette blessure, il ne serait sans doute plus en mesure de livrer un autre combat aujourd’hui. Il allait devoir s’en remettre entièrement à ses amis.


	4. L’Hydre de Lerne

_Quel être terrifiant que l’Hydre ! La maléfique vipère à neuf têtes, qui rôdait dans les marécages de Lerne, était née de l’union du puissant Typhon et d’Echidna, et attaquait les malheureux voyageurs qui croisaient sa route. Si un homme montrait suffisamment de valeur pour parvenir à trancher l’une de ses têtes, une autre repoussait immédiatement dans des sifflements atroces, assurant à la bête une immortalité proche de celle des dieux. Son sang était le plus virulent des poisons, et une seule goutte de ce liquide dans un lac suffisait à le rendre acide pour plusieurs générations. Lorsque Héraclès, le divin fils de Zeus, combattit la créature multiple, il brûla chaque fois le cou de la tête qu’il venait de trancher, prévenant toute renaissance des figures reptiliennes, et ainsi le serpent éternel connut sa fin._

 

***

 

   Nachi, Ban, Ichi et Geki étaient arrivés au pied de la cordillère formant le cercle du cratère. Ils découvrirent à quelques dizaines de mètres vers l’Est un col qui permettait l’accès à l’intérieur de l’excavation. Traversant prudemment le passage entre les flancs des montagnes, leur attention fut bientôt attirée par un bruit venant de la falaise de droite : un énorme pan de roche se détachait sous leurs yeux et menaçait de les écraser. D’un bond sur le côté ils échappèrent à ce danger, et tandis qu’ils se relevaient, une silhouette se découpait au-dessus de la grande paroi. L’homme sauta jusqu’en bas et atterrit avec force, faisant trembler le sol. Il leur faisait maintenant face :

   « Je savais bien que des ennemis s’étaient introduits dans notre camp d’entraînement. Vous êtes peut-être parvenus à tromper la vigilance de Gheeger, mais il était ridicule de croire que vous pourriez échapper à la mienne. »

   Ce nouveau Juggernaut était aussi musclé et impressionnant qu’un fauve, mais à la surprise des quatre Chevaliers, il n’était pas de race aborigène. Sa peau était blanche, bien que brunie par le soleil, et ses cheveux étaient châtains. Il était également très jeune. Il portait une armure remarquable : neuf têtes de serpents trônaient au bout de longs cous d’ivoire partant de son dos, formant comme une couronne autour de lui. Ichi ne put s’empêcher de faire le lien avec l’Hydre, qui figure selon la légende parmi les créatures qu’Héraclès avait combattues. Cet homme était donc représenté par le même animal que lui. Malgré sa stature imposante, Ichi ressentit le besoin de l’affronter personnellement. Il choisit alors de répondre à ses provocations :

   « Tu te trompes, nous n’avons échappé à la vigilance de personne, un de nos compagnons livre actuellement bataille contre ton acolyte. Mais laisse-moi faire les présentations : nous sommes les Chevaliers d’Athéna, et venons pour rassembler les parties de l’armure d’Héraclès, car seule cette arme nous permettra de sauver le monde de la menace qui l’occupe. Je suis Ichi, Chevalier de Bronze de l’Hydre, et je suis ton adversaire !

   - C’est donc toi le Chevalier qui arbore les mêmes symboles que moi ? J’avais déjà entendu parler de l’existence d’une telle Armure, mais je ne pensais pas en rencontrer le porteur un jour ! Je m’appelle Mungun, et j’accepte ce duel avec joie. »

   Puis s’adressant aux trois autres :

   « Quant à vous trois, poursuivez donc votre chemin, vous trouverez facilement mes trois frères d’armes. Le premier se trouve au centre du cratère, le deuxième s’entraîne dans une grotte sur le flanc Est, et le troisième se situe au sommet des montagnes, à l’autre bout du domaine, sur la plus haute cime.

   - Mais pourquoi nous révèles-tu leurs positions ? intervint Nachi. Tu crains que l’on t’attaque tous les trois à la fois ?

   - Pff ! Ne soyez pas ridicules ! Vous n’êtes pas en mesure de me faire peur, même à trois ! Mais le Big Five est actuellement en plein entraînement, et mes amis m’en voudraient si je les privais de quelques cobayes !

   - Quoi ? Tu nous insultes ?

   - Ne l’écoute pas, lui dit Ichi en le retenant, je vais lui prouver qu’il a tort, mais vous devez continuer votre route. »

   D’un signe de la tête, Nachi, Ban et Geki sortirent d’entre les deux parois du col pour se retrouver dans la zone intérieure du cratère, et déjà leurs silhouettes disparaissaient au loin.

   Les deux hydres étaient désormais face à face. D’une nature peu patiente, Ichi fut le premier à charger, en attaquant d’une multitude de coups de poing et de pied qui auraient suffi à réduire en miettes n’importe quel être humain normal. Mungun esquivait chaque coup, mais il reculait peu à peu vers le mur. Une fois qu’il fut acculé contre la paroi, Ichi tenta de lui porter un puissant coup de poing dans la poitrine, mais Mungun lui saisit le poignet avant d’être atteint. En fait, ceci faisait partie de la stratégie d’Ichi, c’était l’occasion pour lui de faire jaillir ses griffes et d’inoculer son poison, mais à peine avaient-elles commencé à pointer que le Juggernaut souleva Ichi comme s’il s’agissait d’un enfant, ne lui laissant le temps de rien, et le projeta contre le mur avec violence, le laissant retomber au milieu de gravats.

   Ainsi à terre, le Chevalier de l’Hydre ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se produire, c’est comme si son adversaire avait deviné que des griffes allaient sortir de son armure. Ce dernier le regardait d’un œil plein de malice. Avait-il le pouvoir de lire les pensées ?

   « Tu sembles perplexe, petit Chevalier, tu pensais que je ne voyais pas clair dans ton jeu ? Tes coups n’étaient qu’une diversion pour me planter tes griffes dans le corps.

   - Comment as-tu deviné ?

   - C’est très simple, l’existence d’un représentant de l’Hydre dans les rangs des Chevaliers d’Athéna était connue du précédent porteur de mon Trophée. J’ignore comment il avait pris connaissance de cette information, mais la conséquence en est que ton pouvoir nous est déjà connu. Je sais donc que ton armure contient des griffes aux poignets et aux genoux, que ces armes acérées repoussent après chaque utilisation, et qu’elles contiennent un venin mortel. Ton secret est donc éventé, c’est comme si tu n’avais plus de pouvoir ! De toute façon tu n’étais pas de taille face à un Juggernaut, ces quelques accessoires n’allaient pas changer la donne ! Dommage, le combat va finir avant même d’avoir commencé ! »

   Ichi avait du mal à encaisser ses railleries, il était prêt à tout pour lui prouver sa valeur. Il fit jaillir les crocs de ses poignets et de ses genoux, et exécuta un kata particulièrement rapide : une fois que Mungun serait entre ses griffes, il ne pourrait plus lui échapper ! Le Juggernaut esquivait les coups avec une certaine facilité, attendant patiemment le moment opportun pour contre-attaquer. Ichi vit que ses attaques ne menaient à rien aussi il bondit sur son adversaire toutes griffes en avant, mais c’est cet instant que choisit Mungun pour attaquer : il joignit ses deux mains devant lui, et des ondes électriques partirent des neuf têtes qui ceignaient son armure pour se réunir dans ses mains et jaillir sous la forme d’une décharge électrique concentrée :

   « Neuf Souffles ! »

   Le malheureux Chevalier de Bronze ne put esquiver, il eut juste le temps de se protéger avec les bras et les jambes, et la salve l’emporta. Toutes ses griffes volèrent en éclats, et une partie de son armure subit le même sort. Il retomba au sol sans pouvoir atterrir sur ses jambes. Debout face au corps fumant et sans mouvement, Mungun proclama sa victoire :

   « Le combat est terminé, il n’aura fallu qu’un seul coup pour venir à bout de toi, Chevalier de l’Hydre. Désormais, la supériorité de mon armure face à la tienne ne fait plus aucun doute ! Tu n’auras pas été un cobaye très rentable ! Notre maître vénéré doit se réjouir en ce moment même ! »

   Puis il tourna le dos et repartit vers la falaise où il s’entraînait quelques minutes plus tôt.

   Ichi, blessé mais conscient, se releva difficilement, et enfin sur pied, il se rapprocha du Juggernaut qui, toujours le dos tourné, n’avait pas ressenti sa présence ; il lui donna un coup de poing à la tête, un coup dans lequel il n’avait pas mis toute sa force, juste assez pour lui prouver que le combat n’était pas terminé. Le choc fit tomber le casque d’ivoire à terre. Ichi lui dit alors, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

   « C’était un coup en traître, je te l’accorde, mais ça t’apprendra à enterrer trop vite un adversaire et à lui tourner le dos alors que le combat n’est pas fini. »

   Mungun se retourna alors, le visage hideusement déformé par la colère :

   « Tu vas mourir ! Je vais t’écorcher vif petit Chevalier de pacotille ! Tu viens de laisser passer ta seule chance de me tuer ! Imbécile !

   - Je ne crois pas non, j’ai encore une corde à mon arc ! Si je ne peux pas te vaincre avec mes griffes, j’utiliserais donc ma dernière carte. »

   Par ailleurs, Ichi savait que la tendance du combat avait changé. Précédemment, il avait perdu son sang-froid en voyant son adversaire parer les crocs de l’Hydre, mais maintenant, c’était l’Australien qui perdait sa concentration et sa faculté de jugement, et lui allait en profiter.

Sans attendre, Mungun déclencha à nouveau son attaque :

   « Neuf Souffles ! »

   Face à lui, Ichi positionnait ses deux mains en l’air, et doucement une masse d’humidité apparut tout autour de lui, formant juste au-dessus de sa tête une vague qui ne demandait qu’à s’abattre. Il laissa retomber ses bras vers l’avant, comme s’il jetait un poids énorme :

   « La Vague du Lac Mystique ! »

   A l’instant où l’invocation fut prononcée, l’énorme vague déferla à une vitesse folle vers Mungun, dont la sphère électrique fut balayée par la puissance du courant, qui poursuivit sa course et frappa ensuite le corps du Juggernaut de plein fouet. Son visage clair affichait la plus grande des surprises au moment où il fut emporté jusque contre la falaise, retombant durement au sol, son armure fissurée, ses cheveux châtains mouillés et salis.

   Ecumant de rage, il se releva et chargea Ichi, mais le Chevalier lança à nouveau sa terrible vague.

   « La Vague du Lac Mystique ! »

   Bien décidé à ne pas être renversé une deuxième fois par cette technique, Mungun plaça ses mains tendues en avant et contracta tous ses muscles afin de retenir l’attaque à l’aide de sa force herculéenne. Lorsque la vague arriva au niveau de ses mains, il poussa un énorme cri et enfonça ses pieds dans la terre pour assurer son appui, et durant quelques secondes il parvint à résister, mais la pression de l’eau fut la plus forte, et il fut bientôt emporté par le flot invincible.

   Son armure qui jusque-là n’était marquée que de quelques fissures se brisa en plusieurs endroits. L’attaque d’Ichi était terrible : plus on tentait de lui résister, plus son effet était dévastateur.

   Mungun avait compris qu’il ne pouvait rien contre cette technique, pourtant, il se releva encore une fois, empreint d’un calme qui ne présageait rien de bon. Ichi en profita pour tenter de le raisonner :

   « Pourquoi vouloir continuer le combat ? Cela en vaut-il la peine ?

   - Nous avons une guerre bien plus importante à livrer bientôt, il n’est pas question que j’abandonne aujourd’hui.

   - Mais pourquoi poursuivre cette lutte stérile ? Tu ne sembles pas venir d’ici, que peux-tu donc reprocher aux ennemis de ton clan ?

   - Je n’ai aucun grief personnel contre eux, mais je sais le mal qu’ils ont fait à mon peuple. Par ailleurs, je ferai tout pour le Big Five, ma dévotion leur est totale.

   - Mais pourquoi ? Ils se sont embourbés dans cette guerre sans fin, ils sont autant responsables que leurs opposants !

   - Je t’interdis de dire ça, tu entends ? Je te l’interdis ! Je dois tout au Big Five ! Tout ! Apprends que j’ai été abandonné encore enfant dans le désert à quelques kilomètres d’ici. J’aurais dû mourir, tel était sans doute le but des "parents" qui m’ont laissé ainsi, mais le destin en a voulu autrement, et il a mis sur ma route celui qui est aujourd’hui notre chef. Ce dernier m’a recueilli et m’a élevé comme son fils le plus cher, il a fait preuve d’une compassion sans limite, c’est un homme noble et bon. Et toi, tu viens ici et me demande de le trahir ? Je te tuerai cent fois plutôt que de discuter un seul de ses ordres ! »

   Ichi restait silencieux, touché par ce récit, mais attristé par cette résolution.

   Mais tandis qu’ils discutaient ainsi, une ombre discrète et silencieuse se matérialisa derrière le Chevalier de Bronze et le frappa violemment à la tête, le faisant tomber à terre. Ichi se retourna, la main appuyée contre son crâne qui saignait abondamment, et vit un homme qui lui faisait face. Cet homme avait une armure en ivoire. En fait, tout son corps était constitué de cette matière, même son visage, qui ressemblait à celui de Mungun. Pourtant, le Juggernaut était toujours à sa place. Quelle était donc cette chose ? Etait-ce un être humain ?

   Ichi n’était qu’au début de ses surprises, car en regardant au sol, il découvrit plusieurs parties du Trophée de l’Hydre de Lerne, brisées suite à son attaque, qui gigotaient, se déformaient, grandissaient, et prenaient une à une la forme de nouveaux hommes d’ivoire ! L’explication était donc là ! dans la légende, à chaque fois qu’une tête du monstre des marais était coupée, deux têtes repoussaient à sa place. Le Trophée de Mungun agissait de la même façon : chaque morceau d’armure qui était brisé formait un nouveau combattant ! C’est ainsi que cinq hommes d’ivoire venaient de naître sous ses yeux. D’un bond ils s’étaient positionnés devant Mungun telle une armée parfaitement disciplinée.

   « Je t’ai rendu ton coup en traître de tout à l’heure, lui dit l’Australien, mais en légèrement plus violent, tu n’en méritais pas moins ! Tu viens de découvrir à tes dépens ce qu’est le véritable héritage de l’Hydre mythologique, et cela n’a rien à voir avec tes griffes ridicules ! Penses-tu toujours être le véritable représentant du légendaire serpent à neuf têtes ? Les soldats d’Athéna ne sont rien comparés aux guerriers d’Héraclès ! »

   A chacune de ses paroles, les doubles d’ivoire remuaient les lèvres de la même façon mais sans émettre le moindre son. Mungun leva son bras puis le rabaissa brusquement, ce fut le signal pour les cinq soldats sans vie, et ils se précipitèrent en même temps vers le Chevalier, qui reçut alors une avalanche de coups de poing qu’il ne put esquiver. Il s’écroula.

   « Le combat touche à sa fin, car je doute que tu puisses résister à mon attaque si tu la reçois six fois ! »

   La situation tournait au cauchemar ! Le combat était déjà difficile face à un Juggernaut, mais contre six, Ichi n’avait aucune chance ! Il ne lui restait que peu d’alternatives, il devait tenter de contrer cette attaque multiple en y opposant sa propre technique. Alors il se remit sur pied et entreprit d’invoquer encore une fois sa vague destructrice. Le voyant ainsi, Mungun l’interpella, ses paroles toujours reproduites muettement par ses clones :

   « Tu n’as donc pas compris ? Si tu m’attaques à nouveau, tu ne seras plus face à six adversaires, mais face à une armée entière ! Tu n’as plus d’autre choix que la mort, et c’est moi qui vais t’y jeter ! Neuf Souffles !

   - La Vague du Lac Mystique ! »

   Mungun et les cinq statues lancèrent simultanément leurs techniques électriques, qui firent face à la vague d’Ichi. Le choc entre les deux énergies fut terrible, et les deux camps furent projetés à terre. Ichi fut sévèrement touché par ces attaques conjointes, mais il en était de même pour Mungun, dont le Trophée se brisa encore en plusieurs endroits. Alors le même processus se répéta, et pour chaque lambeau d’armure qui était tombé au sol, un soldat d’ivoire apparaissait.

   Il y avait désormais plus d’une vingtaine d’adversaires qui se groupaient face au Chevalier de Bronze ! Alors qu’il était encore à terre, sérieusement blessé par les six attaques, la foule en face de lui adopta de nouveau à l’unisson la position du " Neuf Souffles" dans un profond silence. Cette fois, Ichi avait perdu tout espoir et commençait à entrevoir la mort. C’était la deuxième fois de sa vie qu’il côtoyait de si près la macabre faucheuse. La première fois qu’il avait fait cette terrifiante rencontre était le jour où il avait reçu son sacre de Chevalier d’Athéna, ce jour bénit qui lui revenait en mémoire.

 

***

 

   La Finlande, pays du nord de l’Europe que l’on surnomme souvent "le Pays aux Mille Lacs". L’expression n’est pas menteuse, bien au contraire, puisque le nombre réel de lacs d’au moins un hectare y a été évalué à environ cinquante mille ! Parmi cette pléthore, le lac Holts est sans doute le plus méconnu et le plus mystérieux des lacs du pays. Les rares personnes qui en connaissent l’existence savent également que de nombreuses légendes se racontent à son sujet.

   Le maître d’Ichi était une femme Chevalier dénommée Ilmatar. D’origine finlandaise, elle était grande et fine, et sa longue chevelure était d’un blond éclatant. Le masque que son rang lui imposait de porter était marqué par un dessin de serpent sur chaque joue.

   Ce jour-là, Ilmatar avait annoncé à son élève en quoi consistait l’épreuve finale pour l’obtention de l’armure : il devait plonger dans le lac Holts et ramener l’Armure de l’Hydre Femelle. Mais ce qu’il ignorait, c’est qu’un obstacle devait lui barrer la route.

   Sous le regard inflexible de celle qui lui avait tout appris, ce regard, caché derrière un masque, dont il imaginait parfaitement la rudesse, il s’était jeté à l’eau sans hésiter.

   Il se trouvait déjà à plusieurs mètres sous la surface, cherchant du regard l’objet de sa quête, lorsqu’il fut soudain frappé par quelque chose dont il n’avait pas eu le temps d’entrevoir l’apparence. Le choc avait été rude, et il lui avait fait perdre ses moyens pour retenir sa respiration. Se maintenant immobile au milieu des eaux, attendant de voir si cette chose allait revenir, il vit soudain une forme allongée nager vers lui à toute vitesse. Lorsque la créature fut assez proche, il fut stupéfié par ce qu’il découvrait : il s’agissait là d’un serpent géant à la peau étincelante ! Plusieurs légendes locales mentionnaient l’existence d’une telle créature dans les eaux du lac. Tout était donc véridique ! Un monstre vivait ici, et ce monstre allait bientôt le dévorer s’il ne réagissait pas !

   Le serpent avançait droit vers lui, mais Ichi interrompit sa charge d’un coup porté au crâne, ce qui aurait dû sonner sinon mettre KO l’animal, mais celui-ci avait toujours toute sa vivacité ! Avec sa longue queue reptilienne il lui attrapa la jambe, rendant désormais impossible toute tentative de fuite, et d’un seul mouvement il s’enroula tout autour de son corps afin de le broyer.

   Ichi avait beau se débattre, rien ne semblait pouvoir briser cette étreinte. Il commençait à avaler de l’eau et son corps était de plus en plus écrasé par le monstre, qui peu à peu le traînait vers les profondeurs du lac, et vers la mort. L’obscurité était de plus en plus présente, et le froid paralysait une à une chaque cellule de son corps. Il allait mourir.

   Alors qu’il commençait à perdre connaissance, il ressentit soudain la présence de l’Armure, celle-ci était toute proche ! Reprenant quelque peu ses esprits, il chercha dans la pénombre des abysses où pouvait se trouver l’armure, mais il ne voyait rien. Pourtant elle était si proche, il la sentait !

   Et soudain il comprit, ce fut comme si un éclair avait traversé son crâne : depuis le début il se trompait complètement de direction : cette créature n’était pas son ennemi, c’était elle, l’armure ! Il ne devait pas la combattre, mais tenter d’entrer en harmonie avec d’elle.

   Alors il se détendit, et laissa tout son corps immobile. La pression exercée par le serpent ne faiblit pas pour autant, mais au bout de quelques secondes, le cosmos d’Ichi brilla d’une lumière pure et intense, et l’armure se mit à briller avec le même rayonnement. Le fond du lac d’habitude si sombre fut soudain ébloui par cette lumière si vive, et Ichi, dont les derniers efforts l’avaient laissé presque inconscient, fut libéré de l’étreinte. Le serpent se décomposa en plusieurs pièces d’armure qui vinrent recouvrir le nouveau Chevalier avec une douceur protectrice. Puis porté par une vague semblant provenir du fond même de l’étendue d’eau, Ichi fut ramené à la surface, à la surprise d’Ilmatar, qui pensait déjà ne plus revoir son disciple.

 

***

 

   Ichi était toujours étendu au sol face à cette armée de guerriers d’ivoire prêts à lui porter le coup de grâce, il lui semblait être la cible d’un peloton d’exécution.

   Il venait de se rappeler ce qu’il avait découvert lors de son expérience au fond du lac : qu’il fallait toujours essayer de voir au-delà des simples choses matérielles. Se faisant ces réflexions, le regard du Chevalier perdu dans le vide s’arrêta alors sur un détail : à quelques mètres devant lui, il y avait une chose minuscule posée à terre, mais aussi insignifiante fut-elle, elle l’hypnotisait.

   Il concentra son regard sur ce point et découvrit ce que c’était : il s’agissait d’un morceau de cette armure immortelle. Pourquoi ce débris n’avait-il pas donné naissance à un nouvel ennemi, comme ça avait été le cas pour les autres débris d’armure ? Ce morceau était particulièrement petit, était-ce la raison de sa non-multiplication ? Si tel était le cas, cela signifiait que les fractions trop petites de son Trophée ne pouvaient pas donner naissance à un nouveau double, et qu’elles étaient bel et bien mortes ! Il restait donc un espoir : il devait frapper l’ennemi de façon à ce que son Trophée soit réduit en miettes minuscules, et ce en un seul coup, c’était sa seule chance !

   Détenteur d’une force nouvelle, il se releva au moment même où la multitude de " Neuf Souffles" lancés par Mungun et ses doubles s’abattait sur lui. Le sol explosa dans un magma de pierre et de sable, mais Ichi avait esquivé, ayant profité de la surprise de son ennemi qui ne s’attendait pas à le voir se relever si vivement.

   Le temps que Mungun le repère, Ichi s’était déjà replacé en position d’attaque, et sa vague meurtrière partit à nouveau frapper le Juggernaut et ses doubles.

   Ne semblant pas inquiétés le moins du monde par cette technique qui ne pouvait que les rendre plus nombreux, l’Australien et ses semblables furent balayés jusque contre la roche et leurs corps littéralement incrustés dans la pierre. Une fois la vague passée, la pression ne se relâcha pas pour autant, et une deuxième vague vint les frapper.

   Sous l’impact, les soldats d’ivoire furent pulvérisés, et tandis que Mungun pensait que c’était terminé, une troisième et dernière vague vint à sa rencontre au moment où il s’y attendait le moins.

   « Le Raz-de-Marée du Lac Mystique ! »

   Telle était la technique ultime d’Ichi, composée de trois vagues successives qui ne laissaient pas une chance à l’adversaire de s’en sortir.

   La stupéfaction la plus totale pouvait se lire sur le visage de l’Australien lorsque déboula la troisième lame, et aucun son n’eut le temps de sortir de sa bouche. Il fut anéanti en même temps que la roche sur laquelle il était, et son corps retomba sous une pluie de bris d’ivoire aussi fins que des grains de sable. Dans sa chute, il poussa un dernier cri :

   « Ularu ! »

   Sans doute étais-ce le nom de son père adoptif.

   A présent, Mungun était inconscient, mais toujours en vie. Seule la partie protégeant sa jambe droite était encore parfaitement intacte, Ichi en conclut qu’il s’agissait de la pièce maîtresse. Il prit l’objet et partit alors au loin, malgré ses blessures qui dans chaque partie de son corps le faisait souffrir.


	5. Le Taureau de Crète

_Quel bovin pouvait rivaliser de beauté et de merveille avec le Taureau de Crète, issu de la mer suivant la volonté du roi Poséidon, maître incontesté des océans ? Pourtant cette bête, malgré la splendeur de sa peau d’un blanc immaculé, la perfection de ses longues cornes et le galbe de ses muscles, faisait le malheur du roi Minos et de tous les Crétois. Sa force et sa sauvagerie étaient telles que tout était détruit sur son passage, et de ses naseaux, disait-on, il pouvait souffler le feu. Héraclès l’invincible affronta rudement la bête, usant de toute sa force avant de pouvoir la maîtriser._

 

***

 

   Ban, Nachi et Geki étaient arrivés au centre de l’immense cratère. En ces lieux irréels ils auraient pu croire être sur une autre planète. Face à eux un homme, les bras croisés, attendait visiblement leur venue. Son armure d’ivoire était la preuve qu’il s’agissait là d’un Juggernaut. Il avait la peau mate, une barbe noire et broussailleuse, et sa stature était encore plus imposante que celle de ses prédécesseurs. Son Trophée était entièrement blanc, avec des gravures sur chaque partie du corps. Son épaule droite représentait la tête d’un taureau, et dans son dos se trouvaient deux énormes cornes courbées, pointant vers l’avant telles des armes menaçantes :

   « Voilà donc les intrus ! Vous n’êtes pas très discrets… leur dit-il en se grattant la barbe. J’ignore ce que vous faites ici, mais vous ne ressortirez pas vivants de cette clairière ! Le seul honneur que je puisse vous accorder est de connaître le nom de votre bourreau : je suis Birah, Juggernaut placé sous les armes du Taureau de Crète !

   - Et nous, nous sommes des Chevaliers d’Athéna, lui répondit Nachi. Tout ce que nous souhaitons, c’est réunir les différentes parties de l’armure d’Héraclès, afin de sauver le Sanctuaire. Et si tu ne peux y consentir passivement, nous sommes prêts à combattre.

   - Pff ! Cette histoire est complètement ridicule ! Héraclès n’a que faire de vos petits soucis, c’est un dieu et un guerrier inégalé, il a plus de mérite que tous les dieux réunis. Vous allez d’ailleurs pouvoir découvrir sa puissance à travers moi, son plus fidèle représentant. Je vous attends, attaquez-moi donc tous les trois à la fois, et vous subirez le courroux d’Héraclès ! »

   Geki prit à part ses compagnons :

   « Les amis, cet adversaire est pour moi, continuez votre route et hâtez-vous de récupérer les autres parties. »

   Puis il s’adressa à l’ennemi :

   « A mon tour de me présenter : Geki, Chevalier de Bronze de la constellation de la Grande Ourse, et tu vas avoir affaire à ma force ! »

   Et sans perdre plus de temps, il le charge la tête la première :

   « Charge Lourde ! »

   Birah le bloqua facilement avec les mains, et les deux mastodontes s’empoignèrent alors paumes contre paumes. Nachi et Ban profitèrent de la situation pour continuer leur route, chacun de son côté.

   Seul à seul, Geki et Birah se séparèrent en se repoussant mutuellement. Ils s’observèrent un instant. Le Juggernaut semblait satisfait de son adversaire :

   « Tu sembles plus fort et plus solide que tes autres compagnons, confessa-t-il. J’ai donc de la chance, je suis tombé sur le moins mauvais ! Le combat durera peut-être plus qu’une minute ! Mais trêve de bavardage et commençons ! »

   Geki crut soudain que sa vision lui jouait des tours car les cornes au-dessus des épaules de son adversaire semblaient s’allonger à vue d’œil, mais ce n’était pas un mirage, et c’est lorsque l’extrémité des deux pointes arrivèrent à son niveau qu’il comprit que c’était bien réel. Cette prise de conscience in extremis lui permit de saisir d’une poigne ferme les deux cornes avant qu’elles n’atteignent sa poitrine. Il tenait bon, mais les armes continuaient de grandir, le poussant encore plus énergiquement et se rapprochant inexorablement de son cœur. Lui reculait peu à peu sous la pression de ces armes, sachant que s’il lâchait prise son corps serait percé de part en part. Ses jambes ne parvenant plus à maintenir son appui au sol, il fut violemment poussé contre un rocher qui se brisa sous l’impact. Geki tomba au sol parmi les restes du rocher ; n’étant plus dans la trajectoire des cornes, celles-ci reprirent leur taille normale. Le Juggernaut exultait :

   « Ha ha ha ! Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, tu n’es qu’un humain, et moi je suis le bras d’Héraclès ! Ha ha ha ! »

   Son rire résonnait dans tout le cirque du cratère. Geki se releva sans montrer son désarroi :

   « Tu fais une certaine fixation sur Héraclès, dis-moi… »

   Cependant, il était stupéfait par la technique du Juggernaut, et surtout par la force qui l’avait ainsi jeté à terre. Il savait qu’il devait absolument s’approcher de lui pour avoir une chance de le vaincre, aussi entama-t-il une course en direction de Birah, mais ce dernier reprit sa position de combat :

   « Les Cornes du Taureau Blanc ! »

   Ses cornes s’allongèrent à nouveau. Geki tenta de passer au travers en se protégeant, mais ses bras furent lacérés et les deux cornes vinrent se planter dans ses épaules, brisant son armure et transperçant sa chair, provoquant une douleur atroce. Son sang s’écoulait abondamment, mais les pointes n’avaient pas traversé son corps. D’un mouvement sec, l’Australien souleva Geki encore accroché à ses cornes et jeta au loin le corps meurtri du Chevalier.

   Etendu au centre de cet immense espace dans la poussière et le sang, Geki tenta de se remettre debout malgré ses blessures. Le voyant ainsi gesticuler, Birah se rapprocha de lui et entreprit de l’achever en l’écrasant avec son pied : il le frappa encore et encore, attendant le moment où il ne bougerait plus.

   Chaque coup infligeait à Geki davantage de souffrance, et ses cris s’en ressentaient en résonnant encore plus dans les montagnes. Réalisant que ses plaintes risquaient de pousser ses compagnons à rebrousser chemin pour lui venir en aide, sa combativité reprit le dessus : il roula sur le côté afin d’éviter le nouveau coup de pied que lui destinait Birah, puis d’un balayage de la jambe il le fit tomber au sol et en profita pour se relever. Le Juggernaut, les deux genoux à terre, se releva à son tour :

   « Qu’espères-tu faire dans un état pareil, dit-il, légèrement humilié par cette chute, la barbe salie par le sable. Dès le départ tu étais impuissant face à moi, alors maintenant que tu es estropié, tu seras encore moins capable de m’atteindre !

   Sans dire un mot, Geki se remit en position de combat et approcha son ennemi, mais celui-ci s’éloigna d’un bond et lança à nouveau son attaque :

   « Les Cornes du Taureau Blanc ! »

   Cette fois, Geki savait qu’il était vain d’espérer pouvoir bloquer l’attaque ou de tenter de passer au travers, il fallait donc essayer autre chose. Lorsque les deux pointes arrivèrent face à lui, il se baissa brusquement, mais de peu, si bien qu’il se retrouva la tête entre les deux lances qui venaient de passer au-dessus de ses épaules. Profitant de l’avantage de la situation, il s’élança dans une course rapide vers Birah en restant entre les deux longues armes d’ivoire. Surpris par cette approche inattendue, l’Aborigène n’eut pas le temps de réagir : à peine avait-il ramené ses cornes à leur taille originelle que Geki était là, juste sous son nez, et qu’il l’empoignait au niveau de la taille et le soulevait en l’écrasant entre ses bras :

   « Etreinte de l’Ours ! »

   Malgré sa stature impressionnante, le Juggernaut était broyé par l’étreinte de l’ours sans parvenir à s’en libérer. La pression augmentait rapidement, et il était sur le point d’entendre ses propres os craquer, lorsqu’il cria avec force une invocation :

   « Naseaux de Feu ! »

   Sur sa poitrine, deux orifices gravés dans l’ivoire firent soudainement jaillir une gerbe de flammes qui enveloppa Geki. L’intensité du feu le força à lâcher prise immédiatement, et il tomba à la renverse, dévoré par les flammes.

   Birah, un genou à terre, récupérait sa respiration en toussant et se frottait les reins. Enfin remis de la douleur de l’étouffement, il se redressa et se tourna vers le corps calciné gisant au sol :

   « Tu as été un adversaire coriace, Chevalier de la Grande Ourse, mais le Taureau de Crète n’a pas que ses cornes comme armes, ses naseaux sont également capables de projeter un souffle brûlant. Tu as découvert à tes dépens la force qui réside en moi. Rien ne peut me résister, je suis le plus grand guerrier d’Héraclès. En fait, je suis même le plus apte à le représenter, je suis son semblable ! dit-il avec exaltation. Le jour où cette guerre avec nos ennemis de toujours sera terminée, Héraclès descendra sur terre et se réincarnera. Il choisira pour hôte l’homme le plus robuste et le plus vaillant de son armée, et ce sera moi ! Que pouvais-tu contre la réincarnation du dieu de la force ? Ta défaite était inévi… »

   Il s’interrompit soudainement, comme s’il venait d’apercevoir un fantôme.

   « Mais ce n’est pas possible ! dit-il en se ruant sur ce qu’il pensait être le corps de son adversaire, et qui n’était en fait qu’une armure vide ! »

   Le corps n’y était effectivement plus, il ne pouvait pourtant pas avoir disparu !

   « Je suis ici ! »

   C’était la voix de Geki. Elle venait de derrière l’Aborigène, alors il fit volte-face et découvrit face à lui le Chevalier de Bronze qui, bien que partiellement brûlé, était bel et bien vivant :

   « A présent, finissons-en, guerrier d’Héraclès ! »

   Birah, immobilisé par la surprise, se ressaisit alors, un sourire aux lèvres :

   « Bravo, tu es plein de ressources. Ce combat commence à devenir intéressant, aussi je ne voudrais pas qu’il soit biaisé d’une quelconque façon. Remets ton armure que l’on détermine lequel de nous deux est le plus vaillant ! »

   Geki récupéra son Armure sans quitter son opposant des yeux, et une fois fait, il reprit sa position de combat. Le silence était total. L’heure n’était plus au bavardage, les deux belligérants l’avaient bien compris. Birah rompit le calme et s’élança dans les airs en direction de Geki tout en déclenchant son attaque une nouvelle fois :

   « Les Cornes du Taureau Blanc ! »

   Geki n’avait pas bougé. Tandis que ces deux glaives d’ivoire s’approchaient de son corps pour le percer de part en part, le temps sembla se figer. Ses retrouvailles avec son maître et le nouvel entraînement qu’il avait subi il y a peu lui revinrent en mémoire à cet instant crucial.

 

***

 

   Les Montagnes Rocheuses : cette chaîne montagneuse vaste et sauvage s’étend sur tout le continent nord-américain, du Canada aux Etats-Unis. C’est un lieu où la nature possède encore tous ses droits et où les animaux vivent en liberté dans les forêts, les lacs et les falaises. Entre l’été et l’hiver, le climat et le paysage changent radicalement au point que le décor n’est plus reconnaissable.

   Au milieu de ces montagnes se trouve le village de Rocky : c’est là que Geki était retourné deux mois plus tôt à la recherche de celle qui lui avait permis de devenir un Chevalier d’Athéna. Il revenait tout juste du tournoi où il venait de subir un cuisant échec.

   « Tokala ! Tokala, où te caches-tu ? »

   Personne dans la forêt montagneuse ne semblait faire écho à son appel, mais il continuait de crier ainsi ce nom. Au bout d’un moment, une silhouette apparut en bondissant d’un arbre et atterrit face au Chevalier.

   « Ah c’est toi, dit-elle d’un ton blasé. »

   Tokala, le maître de Geki, était vêtue d’une tenue marron et portait un masque blanc marqué de plusieurs lignes sur les joues qui évoquaient les peintures de guerre des Indiens. Elle ne devait pas dépasser les un mètre soixante, et la voir ainsi face à Geki ne la grandissait guère. Sa peau était mate, et ses cheveux bruns et lisses étaient noués en une longue natte qui descendait jusqu’à sa taille, ne laissant aucun doute quant à ses origines amérindiennes. Geki la regardait de haut :

   « Pourquoi cette attitude, Tokala, tu n’es pas plus surprise de me revoir ? J’ai traversé la moitié du globe pour revenir ici.

   - Et alors, en quoi est-ce prodigieux ? De toute façon, je savais que tu reviendrais, je suppose que tu souhaites parfaire ton entraînement ?

   - Eh bien…

   - Inutile de répondre, je l’avais déjà prévu. Mais n’attends rien de moi, et va-t’en.

   - Attends, Tokala, laisse-moi t’expliquer ! »

   A ces paroles, la femme, qui avait déjà tourné les talons, s’immobilisa, attendant la suite. Alors Geki continua :

   « Il y a un traître au Sanctuaire, peut-être même plusieurs. Une tentative de meurtre a été intentée envers Athéna il y a treize ans, mais elle en a réchappé. C’est elle qui nous a réunis au cours de ce tournoi, ce qui signifie que ma mission est de défendre Athéna et de combattre le mal, et j’ai besoin de devenir encore plus fort pour accomplir mon rôle.

   - "Ta mission" ? "Défendre Athéna" ? "Combattre le mal" ? Mais tu t’entends parler des fois Geki ? Pour qui te prends-tu, pour le sauveur du monde ? Quant à vouloir devenir plus fort, tu devrais plutôt dire "tout recommencer à zéro" ! lui dit-elle avec mépris.

   - Comment oses-tu… » répondit-il, bouillonnant.

   Tokala lui coupa la parole d’un ton sec :

   « J’ai assisté à la retransmission de ton combat lors du tournoi, Geki, j’ai vu comment tu as connu l’échec. Ne serait-ce pas plutôt pour cette raison que tu souhaites t’entraîner ?

   - Ce Chevalier de Pégase a eu de la chance, j’étais à deux doigts de le vaincre. »

   Tokala éclata de rire.

   « Si c’est vraiment ce que tu penses, alors c’est que tu es encore plus pitoyable que je ne le pensais !

   - Je n’en supporterais pas davantage ! dit-il, écumant de rage. Vous n’êtes qu’une…

   - Qu’une quoi, Geki ? Qu’une femme ? Qu’un Chevalier de Bronze ? C’est vrai, je ne suis pas un homme, et mon grade n’est pas plus élevé que le tien. Cependant je suis ton maître, et tu te dois de me montrer le respect qui m’est dû, à moi : Tokala d’Indus ! Tu es un être trop prétentieux Geki, pendant toutes les années que tu as passées ici, tu n’en faisais qu’à ta tête, tu t’es même amusé à tuer des dizaines d’ours dans la montagne pour pratiquer ta technique, ce qui est en contradiction avec toutes les règles que je t’ai enseignées : le but d’un Chevalier est de protéger la vie sous toutes ses formes, et certainement pas d’exterminer des animaux pour son plaisir ! Si tu as obtenu l’Armure de la Grande Ourse, c’est parce qu’elle t’a choisi par dépit, mais tu n’en étais pas digne ! Je t’ai laissé partir à ce tournoi car je savais que tu y rencontrerais la défaite et que j’espérais que ça te permette de mûrir, mais je vois qu’une fois de plus je t’ai surestimé ! Tu es sans espoir, Geki, disparais de ma vue, tu n’es plus mon élève, j’ai honte de toi ! »

   Ces dernières paroles furent prononcées avec force et rage.

   Geki était comme fou furieux ! Il s’élança vers Tokala avec toute l’agressivité qui l’habitait :

   « Personne n’a le droit de me parler comme ça ! Etranglement de l’Ours ! »

   Il saisit son cou frêle avec les deux mains, à une telle vitesse et avec une telle force qu’elle ne put réagir, et elle se retrouva prisonnière de ce corps trois fois plus massif que le sien. L’étreinte se resserrait de plus en plus, cependant Tokala lui adressa ces paroles :

   « Geki, tu n’as rien compris aux pouvoirs des Chevaliers, ni au cosmos, et si la seule façon de te le faire comprendre est de risquer de te tuer, tant pis pour toi ! Esprits Sacrés Indiens ! »

   Elle joignit les deux mains devant elle, et d’entre ses doigts jaillirent une centaine de gerbes d’énergie prenant la forme d’esprits qui frappèrent Geki sur tout le corps. Le jeune Chevalier fut jeté quelques mètres en arrière, le corps marqué de blessures sanglantes, d’autant plus nombreuses qu’il ne portait pas son armure.

   Etendu au sol, le regard fixé au ciel, Geki semblait plus atteint moralement que physiquement. La guerrière s’approcha de lui, non sans une certaine méfiance de la part de ce guerrier sans valeur, et lui dit d’un ton sans pitié :

   « Geki, j’espère que cela te servira de leçon car la prochaine fois, je ne te laisserai pas la vie sauve. »

   Puis elle disparut parmi les arbres aussi vite qu’elle était apparue.

   Les derniers rayons du jour disparaissaient à l’horizon, et Geki n’avait toujours pas bougé de son emplacement. Si son corps était définitivement immobile, son esprit, lui, s’agitait plus que jamais. Le regard toujours dirigé vers les étoiles, il regarda sa constellation protectrice, la Grande Ourse, et une larme coula sur sa joue. Etait-il vraiment digne de porter cette armure ? Ne s’était-il pas égaré en choisissant de suivre sa propre voie, sans écouter les enseignements de son maître ? Et maintenant, avait-il une chance de réparer ses erreurs ? Il resta ainsi pensif toute la nuit, malgré ses plaies.

   Au petit matin, il se décida enfin à se relever et rejoignit Tokala ; celle-ci méditait en haut d’un rocher et faisait face au lever du soleil.

   Sans un mot, il déposa la boîte d’armure de la Grande Ourse devant elle, puis s’agenouillant et baissant la tête, il lui déclara :

   « Maître, je vous rends cette Armure, je ne la mérite pas. Certes, j’ai passé avec succès l’épreuve finale de survie au milieu de la montagne ; pendant deux mois, j’ai survécu par mes propres moyens dans ces territoires sauvages, contre le froid de la nuit, la chaleur du jour, la férocité des animaux et le manque de nourriture ; j’ai su trouver l’armure sacrée, perdue au milieu de ces montagnes, ce dont personne d’autre n’a été capable, mais je ne le dois qu’à ma force physique et à mon instinct. Cette armure ne m’est pas destinée. »

   Il marqua un silence, puis reprit :

   « Cependant, j’aimerais que vous me donniez une seconde chance, acceptez-moi comme élève, et je vous jure de me donner corps et âme dans l’entraînement que vous me prodiguerez, quitte à y risquer ma vie. »

   La jeune femme avait toujours le dos tourné, le corps auréolé par la lumière de l’aurore. Elle ne disait rien. Le vent, les arbres, les éléments eux-mêmes semblaient l’accompagner dans ce silence pesant. Puis elle se retourna, et s’approcha de lui d’un pas lent. Geki ferma les yeux et baissa plus encore la tête, il sentait une pression presque insoutenable sur son corps et son âme. Et soudain le contact d’une main douce et chaleureuse sur son épaule fit disparaître en un instant tout ce poids qui l’écrasait. Il ouvrit les yeux : Tokala le regardait de son visage masqué. Elle n’eut pas besoin de parler pour que Geki devine son approbation : il avait obtenu la reconnaissance offerte aux vrais Chevaliers.

 

***

 

   Durant les deux mois qui suivirent, Tokala lui enseigna comment utiliser l’énergie du cosmos dans chacun de ses coups, et aujourd’hui il allait lui prouver que son apprentissage n’avait pas été vain.

   Les cornes blanches étaient sur le point de le traverser, alors il les esquiva d’un déplacement sur le côté, mais d’un mouvement brusque Birah balaya l’espace avec ses cornes, fauchant au passage Geki, violemment frappé au niveau du flanc droit.

   Il était de nouveau à terre, alors les cornes reprirent leur taille initiale pour repartir tout aussi vite dans sa direction, et Geki les attrapa encore une fois entre ses mains. Cette fois-ci il les serra d’une poigne terrible, et tout en concentrant son cosmos dans ses mains, il déclencha sa technique spéciale :

   « Etranglement de l’Ours ! »

   Cette prise capable de broyer le cou d’un adversaire pouvait en faire de même avec ces armes, et effectivement il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu’elles soient pulvérisées. Emporté dans le mouvement, Birah tomba à la renverse, sans comprendre ce qu’il s’était passé :

   « Mais c’est impossible ! Personne ne peut stopper une technique d’une telle force, à part Héraclès lui-même ! »

   Profitant de la surprise de son adversaire, Geki l’attrapa et, le maintenant solidement entre ses bras puissants, bondit avec force dans les airs :

   « Chute Atomique ! »

   Il retomba lourdement au sol, le corps de son ennemi en premier, et le Juggernaut fut écrasé. L’armure d’ivoire résista au choc, mais le porteur quant à lui s’écroula inconscient, et il allait sans doute le rester un bon moment. Geki lui-même s’affaissa sur un genou, épuisé par ce rude combat, puis il regarda le corps de son adversaire, et plus particulièrement l’épaule droite dont l’éclat était plus intense que le reste ; il la saisit alors d’une main afin de la détacher, mais une poigne solide vint lui saisir le bras. Surpris, Geki s’exclama :

   « Tu es encore conscient ? Après un tel coup, tu devrais être assommé pour un bon moment !

   - Tu veux dire que tu m’as volontairement laissé en vie ? répondit-il en parlant dans sa barbe.

   - Mon but n’est pas de te tuer, ni de tuer qui que ce soit d’ailleurs. Je souhaite uniquement récupérer cette pièce d’armure, lui dit-il en pointant du doigt l’épaule droite du Trophée, nous en avons besoin pour déjouer la trahison qui ronge le Sanctuaire de notre déesse, Athéna. Les pièces maîtresses vous seront rendues une fois notre mission achevée. »

   Le Juggernaut lâcha sa prise, il semblait pensif.

   « Connais-tu la légende de ce lieu, Chevalier d’Athéna ?

   - Cette histoire de bébé tombé du ciel ?

   - Effectivement, c’est sous cette forme que nous a été transmis ce mythe. La vérité, c’est que Tnorala est le lieu où Héraclès a été envoyé lorsqu’il tenta d’accéder à l’Olympe. »

   Voyant que plus aucune agressivité n’animait l’Aborigène, Geki écouta son histoire. Le récit se poursuivit :

   « Lorsque Héraclès avait atteint un niveau de puissance tel que plus un seul être ne pouvait lui résister, il essaya de rejoindre le royaume des dieux, sentant au plus profond de lui que ses origines étaient liées à ces êtres divins. Zeus, voyant son fils forcer les limites du territoire olympien, fut ému par tant de force et de volonté, mais Héra le poussa à réagir le plus violemment possible contre cet acte blasphématoire. Ainsi pressé par sa perfide épouse, le roi des dieux n’eut d’autre choix que d’abattre sa foudre immortelle sur le héros, qui chuta sur terre avec la force d’une météorite. Il n’aurait dû plus rien subsister de son corps, mais pourtant Héraclès était encore en vie. Lui qui n’était même pas encore dieu avait été capable de survivre au tonnerre du puissant Zeus ! Il était en très mauvais état, certes, mais il était vivant ! Tous les Olympiens furent impressionnés au plus haut point par une telle résistance. Et c’est cet événement, Chevalier de Bronze, qui incita les dieux à donner une chance à Héraclès, et c’est à ce moment-là que lui furent imposés les douze travaux. »

   Il se tut un moment. Il souriait rêveusement tant l’admiration qu’il portait à son modèle était forte. Il poursuivit :

   « C’est pourquoi j’affectionne particulièrement cet endroit, et à chaque fois que je viens m’entraîner, je choisis le centre du cratère, là où Héraclès l’invincible est tombé il y a des milliers d’années. »

   Son sourire disparut, marquant la fin de son récit sur le dieu de la force, puis il dirigea son regard vers la pièce maîtresse que tenait Geki :

   « Emporte cette épaulette, tu l’as bien méritée. Si un Juggernaut n’est pas capable de reconnaître sa défaite, c’est qu’il ne mérite plus de porter son Trophée et de représenter Héraclès. »

   Geki le regarda dans les yeux, constatant que l’homme était honnête, puis tourna les talons afin de reprendre sa route.

   Si Tokala avait observé ce combat, elle aurait sans doute été fière de lui. Cette pensée le réjouit.

   Puis il pensa à Athéna, et son pas se pressa.


	6. Les bœufs du roi Géryon

_Sur l’île d’Erythie paissaient de magnifiques bœufs au pelage vermillon, trésor inestimable défendu par Eurytion le violent bouvier, Orthros le chien à deux têtes, et le roi Géryon, leur terrible propriétaire, dont le corps triple était signe d’une descendance divine. Héraclès à la force sans égale s’empara de ces innombrables bestiaux en terrassant leurs gardiens, et emporta avec lui la multitude pour une longue et périlleuse traversée._

 

***

 

   Nachi, qui était parti vers l’Est, s’était finalement retrouvé face à l’entrée d’une grotte. Celle-ci prenait la forme d’un tunnel, au fond duquel se dessinait la silhouette d’un Juggernaut qui l’ayant visiblement repéré marchait vers lui. Nachi fit de même, et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent face à face au milieu du couloir. Le guerrier n’était pas très grand, Nachi le dépassait même de quelques centimètres, mais il était bien plus large que lui des épaules, et ses membres étaient bien plus robustes. Il semblait particulièrement sûr de lui :

   « Voilà donc l’un des intrus qui s’attaquent à nos hommes depuis tout à l’heure ? Je suppose que vous êtes des mercenaires à la solde de ces sauvages que nous combattons depuis si longtemps ? Ces lâches essayeraient-ils de nous affaiblir avant la bataille ?

   - Nous n’avons pas plus de lien avec eux qu’avec le Big Five, lui répondit Nachi, lassé de cette litanie inefficace. Je suis Nachi, Chevalier de Bronze du Loup. Notre objectif est de réunir l’armure d’Héraclès, dont nous avons besoin au Sanctuaire pour aider Athéna.

   - Inutile de te fatiguer, tu ne pourras pas me convaincre, rien ne sera capable de nous empêcher de massacrer nos ennemis ! Alors dès que l’on en aura terminé avec vous, ce sera leur tour ! Je suis Mayarnah, Juggernaut des bœufs du roi Géryon, et je n’ai pas de temps à perdre ! Troupeau des Cent Bêtes ! »

   L’Aborigène n’avait laissé s’écouler qu’une demi-seconde à peine entre sa phrase et son attaque, et le coup avait été fulgurant. Nachi ne s’attendait pas à être attaqué si vite, et il fut martelé de plein fouet. Son armure avait résisté, lui sauvant par-là même la vie.

   Le visage contre terre, il se releva avec effort, ressentant dans sa chair la douleur provoquée par ce coup : il avait l’impression d’avoir été piétiné par un troupeau entier ! Il réalisait maintenant la puissance des Juggernauts.

   Mais son adversaire n’avait visiblement pas l’intention de faire durer le combat, car il attaquait déjà une deuxième fois :

   « Troupeau des Cent Bêtes ! »

   Nachi n’eut pas plus le temps de se protéger, et il se retrouva de nouveau à terre. Son armure, cette fois, avait été fissurée. Mayarnah n’avait pas bougé de sa position :

   « J’aurais pensé que tu m’occuperais un peu plus, petit Chevalier, je suis bien déçu ! De toute façon vous ne pouviez rien contre nous.

   - Ca je n’en suis pas si sûr ! »

   Ainsi lui avait répondu Nachi ; lui qui paraissait hors de combat se releva sans montrer de signe de fatigue, puis levant la tête vers Mayarnah, il dévoila un regard plein de force et de détermination. Ce n’était pas un homme proche de la défaite qui faisait face au guerrier d’Héraclès, loin de là, mais un homme parfaitement conscient et résolu :

   « Sache que j’ai délibérément encaissé ton attaque lors de ces deux assauts ; si je l’avais voulu, je me serais défendu mieux que ça, mais parfois il faut savoir faire face au danger pour se convaincre qu’on peut le surmonter. »

   Cette phrase frappa le Juggernaut comme s’il avait été touché par la foudre. Pour Nachi, il s’agissait là du plus précieux des enseignements de son maître, un homme qui avait fait preuve de beaucoup de sagesse et de lucidité lorsqu’il était retourné le voir après le tournoi, et qui avait su le percer à jour mieux que n’importe qui.

 

***

 

   Le Libéria, petit pays tropical situé sur la côte ouest de l’Afrique, entre Sierra Leone, la Guinée et la Côte d’Ivoire et faisant face à l’Atlantique Nord. La quasi-totalité de la population est constituée de tribus africaines telles que les Kpelle, les Bassa, les Gio, etc. Cet état, qui fut créé à l’origine pour permettre aux anciens esclaves noirs d’Amérique de revenir dans leur continent originel en totale liberté (d’où son nom), a souffert de nombreuses guerres civiles et frontalières ces dernières décennies, et il en ressort économiquement affaibli.

   La zone est divisée en quinze états fédéraux, parmi lesquels se trouve le Bomi. C’est là que se situe Bomi Hills, le lieu où repose depuis les temps les plus anciens l’Armure du Loup.

   Ce jour-là, Nachi était retourné auprès de son professeur, un Chevalier d’Argent. En tant que tel, il lui était souvent ordonné de partir en mission ; mais dès que l’occasion le lui permettait, il retournait au Libéria, son pays natal. Nachi était agenouillé devant cet homme au visage patibulaire et au regard inflexible :

   « Eh bien Nachi, que fais-tu ici ? Parle, je t’écoute.

   - Maître, je suis revenu vous voir afin de parfaire mon entraînement. Durant les six années que j’ai passées ici, vous m’avez appris plus qu’il n’était possible d’apprendre en toute une vie. Pourtant, j’aimerais continuer de percevoir votre enseignement, je suis sûr que vous pouvez m’apprendre encore beaucoup. Je suis prêt à tout risquer, y compris ma vie.

   - Nachi, je te connais assez bien pour savoir que tu es sincère, et que tu suivras mes ordres à la lettre même si je te demandais de mourir. Tu as toujours été un élève loyal et courageux. »

   Il toisa son élève, comme pour lire en lui, puis son regard redevint dur comme l’acier. Au terme d’un silence, il reprit :

   « Cependant, je décèle en toi une faiblesse, comme une blessure invisible à l’œil nu que je ne te connaissais pas.

   - Une faiblesse ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? »

   En guise de réponse, son maître déplia ses bras en criant son invocation.

   « Homme à la Massue ! »

   Le souffle de l’attaque n’avait pas encore touché Nachi que celui-ci s’était recroquevillé en poussant un cri d’horreur, et il resta dans cette position, tremblant et suant. Pourtant, Algethi n’avait pas réellement porté son coup, ce n’était qu’une ruse. Il baissa les bras et reprit la parole.

   « J’ignore ce qu’il t’est arrivé au Japon, mais tu as subi un dommage psychique, même si ton corps lui n’en garde aucun trace. »

   Nachi n’avait pas voulu cacher quoique ce soit à son mentor, mais il avait simplement eu honte de lui en parler. Il n’aurait jamais cru qu’il comprendrait aussi vite. Afin de prouver son honnêteté, il décida de lui dire toute la vérité :

   « J’ai participé à un tournoi au Japon. Je sais que c’est contraire aux lois de la chevalerie, mais je souhaitais tant mettre en pratique la puissance que vous m’avez permis d’acquérir ! Mais le destin est imprévisible, et au lieu de prouver ma valeur j’ai subi la défaite dès mon premier combat. Je pensais être fort, mais mon adversaire m’a porté un coup, un seul, et j’ai vu l’enfer. Non seulement j’ai été vaincu, mais depuis, la peur qu’il a instaurée en moi et qui a failli briser mon âme continue de me hanter. »

   Algethi semblait pensif. Il interrogea son disciple :

   « Et cet homme qui a créé cette terreur en toi, qui étais-ce ? Connais-tu son nom ?

   - C’était un Chevalier maudit venu de l’Ile de la Reine de la Mort, il portait l’armure du Phénix.

   - L’armure du Phénix dis-tu ? Un homme aurait enfin été capable de l’endosser ? On raconte que jamais cette Armure n’a été portée depuis la création des quatre-vingt-huit protections sacrées ! Désormais je comprends mieux. Cependant, cette peur peut être annihilée, mais pour ça tu vas devoir me faire une confiance aveugle et risquer ta vie. De toute façon tu n’as pas le choix, en te présentant à moi chargé de requêtes tu m’as offert ton existence, et tu n’y réchapperas qu’en montrant suffisamment de force et de volonté.

   - Je… je suis prêt.

   - Le meilleur moyen de se convaincre qu’on peut surmonter un danger est d’apprendre à y faire face encore et encore, aussi vais-je te faire endurer les pires souffrances jusqu’à ce que tu restes inflexible face à la menace. Alors seulement tu seras prêt. »

   A ces paroles, Nachi eut un tremblement, mais il se contrôla, il devait s’en remettre entièrement à son maître.

   Les jours qui suivirent furent d’une difficulté insoutenable, Algethi n’avait pas menti ! Nachi dut encaisser tous les coups portés par son professeur, quelle qu’en soit la violence et quelles qu’en soient les blessures qui en résultaient, et peu à peu, la peur fut chassée de son esprit comme on exorcise un démon.

 

***

 

   Mayarnah, bien qu’ébranlé par cette détermination, n’était pas encore prêt à renoncer :

   « On va voir si ça ne te fait rien d’encaisser mes coups ! Troupeau des Cent Bêtes ! »

   Mais l’onde de choc s’arrêta entre les mains du Chevalier, avant de se désagréger d’elle-même.

   « Mais c’est impossible ! Personne ne peut stopper à mains nues une technique d’une telle force !

   - En observant la façon dont un coup est porté, il est possible de le déjouer, surtout si on l’a déjà vu deux fois !

   - Je ne crois pas un mot de tes élucubrations ! Aucune ruse ne peut rivaliser avec la force des Juggernauts ! Mes poings et mes pieds suffiront à te faire plier ! Je t’écraserai avec mes propres mains jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus rien de toi ! »

   Et dans un élan rapide, il porta à Nachi une multitude de coups de poing et de coups de pied, chacun donné avec une grande force destructrice. Le Chevalier du Loup esquivait calmement les offensives en observant attentivement son adversaire. Certains coups au lieu de toucher Nachi atteignaient les parois de la grotte, faisant trembler toute la cavité. La rafale se poursuivait et Nachi, toujours observateur, attendait le moment propice.

   Percevant finalement une ouverture dans la garde de son ennemi qui était tout à ses attaques, Nachi profita de l’occasion pour le frapper violemment à la poitrine :

   « Hurlement à la Mort ! »

   La technique spéciale du guerrier d’Athéna projeta Mayarnah jusqu’à la paroi supérieure de la grotte, pour le laisser retomber durement au sol. Le petit Juggernaut se releva immédiatement, écumant de rage, et criant et gesticulant, il s’élança vers son opposant, qui le reçut d’un uppercut porté à la mâchoire. Il retomba de nouveau au sol, légèrement sonné.

   Cette fois il se relève dans une explosion de fureur. Ses yeux injectés de sang semblaient être ceux d’un fou, et il hurlait comme un animal, prêt à charger à nouveau malgré le sang qui coulait sur son visage.

   Une voix mystérieuse, forte et autoritaire, retentit soudain :

   « Calme-toi ! »

   Ces deux seuls mots suffirent à changer radicalement l’atmosphère du lieu, qui l’instant d’avant ressemblait à l’enfer. Mayarnah s’était alors calmé, et semblait entièrement à l’écoute de cette voix. Celle-ci résonna à nouveau :

   « Souviens-toi de ne jamais sous-estimer ton adversaire, et de ne pas uniquement te reposer sur ta force. Réfléchis un peu avant de te jeter une nouvelle fois dans la gueule du loup, et la victoire sera tienne, tu as suffisamment de ressources pour le vaincre. »

   La voix se tût et le silence reprit sa place comme si tout n’avait été qu’un rêve. Mais il n’en était rien, Mayarnah avait été métamorphosé par ces quelques paroles. Sa rage et son agressivité avaient disparues de son visage, il s’était totalement calmé.

   Intrigué par cette intervention insolite, Nachi ne put résister à la tentation de questionner l’Aborigène :

   « Quelle était donc cette voix puissante ?

   - Cette voix ? C’était celle de notre chef Ularu, le plus puissant d’entre nous. Tant qu’il sera à notre tête, aucune victoire ne nous échappera !

   - Comment ? Il y a un autre Juggernaut dans cette grotte ?

   - Bien sûr que non. Il est sans doute au sommet d’une des montagnes du Nord, comme à son habitude lors de l’entraînement, mais il doit suivre chaque combat qui a eu lieu depuis votre arrivée pour se faire une idée de nos progrès.

   - Mais il ne peut pas observer notre combat à une telle distance ! En plus nous sommes dans une grotte !

   - Crois-moi, il en a le pouvoir ! Il observe chaque seconde de notre affrontement en se repérant à nos énergies. Pour un tel expert de la guerre et du combat, rien n’est plus facile ! Mais inutile de parler davantage de lui, puisque de toute façon tu ne sortiras pas d’ici vivant. Tu ne seras que le premier sur la longue liste de mes futures victimes ! Après toi, je tuerai tous les Juggernauts du clan adverse ! Et plus j’en tuerai, plus je serais heureux ! Et une fois qu’ils seront tous morts, ce sera à leur village de payer ! Il ne restera plus aucune trace de leur existence ! Ha ha ha ! »

   Son rire était presque démoniaque.

   Nachi se risqua à une question :

   « Mais pourquoi leur en veux-tu autant ? Ils ne méritent pas une telle haine ! »

   Le rire de Mayarnah s’arrêta net, il dirigea alors vers le Chevalier un regard plein d’agressivité. Après l’avoir toisé quelques secondes, il s’adressa ainsi à lui :

   « Tu veux savoir à quel point ces hommes sont des bêtes cruelles, des créatures sans âme qui ne méritent pas de vivre ? Eh bien je vais te raconter ce qui est arrivé à ma mère, la plus innocente des femmes. Lors de la dernière bataille entre nos deux clans, ma mère avait refusé que j’y participe. C’était une personne très douce et très aimante, elle contestait la violence sous toutes ses formes, et était farouchement opposée à cette guerre, qu’elle avait tenté de faire cesser durant toute sa vie. Lorsque la bataille était sur le point d’éclater, elle essaya de convaincre les Juggernauts de ne pas se battre, mais personne ne l’écoutait, seul le combat se faisait entendre. Alors elle s’interposa entre les deux factions, et… et… »

   Il se tut un instant, des larmes amères coulèrent sur ses joues. Et avec un ton plein de haine, il reprit :

   « Et elle fut assassinée, lâchement frappée par la fureur de nos ennemis qui n’avaient pas été capables de contrôler leur folie meurtrière ! »

   Nachi écoutait, profondément attristé. Cette histoire l’avait ému, lui-même n’ayant jamais connu sa mère. Cependant, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que les deux factions étaient autant responsables de cette tragédie, mais il se garda bien de faire part de son opinion.

   L’Australien se remit à parler, s’essuyant les larmes d’un geste rageur.

   « Tu comprends maintenant la menace que représentent ces monstres sanguinaires ? Je ne pourrai vivre tant qu’ils ne seront pas tous morts en souffrant atrocement ! Maintenant, fini la discussion ! Je n’ai plus de temps à perdre avec toi ! »

   Nachi était du même avis, et cette fois c’est lui qui lança l’assaut :

   « Hurlement à la Mort ! »

   Mais le souffle du Loup fut stoppé aussi vite qu’il fut lancé. Mayarnah n’avait pour ce faire utilisé qu’une seule main ! Surpris de voir sa technique avoir si peu d’effet, Nachi attaqua une nouvelle fois :

   « Hurlement à la Mort ! »

   Cette fois-là, le coup fut non seulement stoppé, mais en plus Mayarnah lui en renvoya l’énergie avec les deux mains, le projetant deux mètres en arrière. Etourdi par la décharge, le jeune Chevalier se releva, impressionné par la maîtrise dont faisait preuve son adversaire lorsque celui-ci se contrôlait.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Mayarnah pour attaquer. Il positionna ses deux poings parallèles face à lui, comme s’il s’agissait d’un canon qu’il pointait vers son opposant :

   « L’Assaut des Gardiens ! »

   Un coup rapide comme l’éclair fut porté à Nachi en plein dans le ventre.

   A peine avait-il encaissé cette frappe qu’il vit que le Juggernaut se préparait à relancer son attaque :

   « L’Assaut des Gardiens ! »

   Nachi se protégea alors le ventre contre cette offensive qu’il ne voyait même pas venir, mais cette fois-ci c’est au niveau des jambes qu’il fut frappé : ses deux tibias furent touchés dans un bruit sec, et il en fut renversé, tombant au sol, le visage contre terre.

   Mais quelle était donc cette technique qui, portée de la même façon, frappait différemment ? Comme s’il lisait dans son esprit, le guerrier d’Héraclès lui dit :

   « Tu sembles dérouté, Chevalier du Loup, mais c’est normal ! L’assaut des gardiens est une technique aléatoire : mon Trophée génère une onde de choc qui peut frapper de différentes façons, et rien ne peut te permettre de deviner quel coup sera porté ! Tu viens de recevoir la masse d’Eurythion, puis la double morsure d’Orthros, apprête-toi maintenant à encaisser la triple charge de Géryon ! L’Assaut des Gardiens ! »

   Le coup atteignit simultanément les deux épaules et la tête, faisant voler le casque de Nachi au fond de la grotte. Voyant le Chevalier d’Athéna impuissant, Mayarnah continua d’employer son "Assaut des Gardiens" encore et encore, emprisonnant Nachi sous une pluie de coups imprévisibles qui l’affaiblissaient peu à peu.

   Il était frappé aux jambes, au ventre, à la tête et aux épaules sans pouvoir ni parer ni esquiver ; des morceaux de son armure se brisaient sous les coups successifs, laissant le corps sans défense, et ses cris de douleur résonnaient en écho dans la caverne, témoignant cruellement de la force de ces assauts.

   Soudain la rafale s’arrêta, et Nachi s’écroula tel un corps sans vie face au Juggernaut triomphant :

   « Ce petit jeu m’a assez amusé, Chevalier. Entendre tes hurlements est un passe-temps très réjouissant, mais tout plaisir a une fin, alors je vais t’achever. »

   Etendu au sol, Nachi ressentait des douleurs dans presque tout le corps. Il était si blessé et épuisé que le simple fait de se retourner lui demandait un effort surhumain. Regardant son ennemi à la petite taille et aux épaules si larges, puissant, invincible, il commençait à douter de pouvoir le vaincre. En fait, il doutait même de pouvoir s’en sortir vivant.

   Il remarqua alors que l’armure de Mayarnah brillait d’un éclat légèrement doré au niveau de sa jambe gauche : il s’agissait de la pièce maîtresse ! Il avait presque oublié qu’il combattait pour obtenir cette partie d’armure ! Il avait une mission à accomplir, ses amis comptaient sur lui, il ne pouvait pas baisser les bras !

   Il se releva une nouvelle fois, bien que tout son corps réclamât le repos. Intérieurement, il recherchait une ultime stratégie : "J’ai l’impression que je n’ai plus le choix… Vais-je devoir utiliser ma technique la plus dangereuse lors de mon premier combat ?"

   Ainsi plongé dans ses pensées, il regardait en direction du ciel, qu’il ne pouvait voir à travers le plafond de cette caverne.

   "Non, il y a une autre solution !"

   En effet, il venait d’avoir une idée, et cette pensée le replongea dans le passé.

 

***

 

   C’était vers la fin de son entraînement, Algethi lui avait annoncé qu’il devrait subir aujourd’hui l’épreuve finale, qui allait déterminer s’il méritait ou non de recevoir l’Armure sacrée du Loup. Il l’avait emmené près d’un gouffre au fond duquel se trouvait une grotte dont la seule issue était la maigre ouverture par laquelle ils regardaient tous les deux. Tandis que Nachi tentait de voir ce qu’il pouvait bien y avoir en bas, son maître le poussa sans prévenir dans le trou. Surpris et effrayé, il chuta dans un cri jusqu’au fond, parvenant à atterrir sans se blesser. Puis il tourna son regard vers le ciel, où son maître le fixait toujours avec le même regard sévère. L’élève resta interdit un instant, se doutant qu’il s’agissait là d’une épreuve. Algethi ne tarda pas à lui fournir des explications :

   « Tu es dans la Grotte du Dernier Loup. Comme tu peux le constater, elle ne fait pas plus de deux mètres de largeur. Inutile de penser à t’en sortir en brisant les parois, il n’y a que de la pierre dense et solide sur des dizaines de mètres alentour, tu ne pourrais pas aller bien loin. La seule issue est donc au-dessus de toi, là où je me trouve, mais je vais bientôt la refermer à l’aide d’un rocher que seul un Chevalier pourrait détruire.

   - Mais, maître, si je détruis ce rocher, je serai enseveli sous les décombres !

   - Tu as bien compris l’objet de cette épreuve, Nachi, tu vas devoir faire preuve d’un contrôle parfait de ta puissance pour ouvrir une brèche assez grande pour te permettre de sortir, mais sans y mettre trop de force sinon tu seras enterré vivant. Cette épreuve n’a que deux issues : soit tu deviens Chevalier, soit tu meurs ! »

   Le Chevalier d’Héraclès referma alors l’entrée comme convenu. Juste avant d’enfermer définitivement son élève, l’homme délivra un ultime conseil à son apprenti :

   « Nachi, surtout n’agis pas sans réfléchir. »

   Puis l’ouverture se referma, le coupant du monde extérieur et instaurant les ténèbres et le silence.

Tel un détenu dans une prison, il tournait en rond dans le peu d’espace qu’il avait, réfléchissant à la façon dont il allait s’en sortir, sachant que, sans la moindre lumière, il allait devoir réussir cette épreuve en se fiant uniquement à ses autres sens.

   Voilà déjà plusieurs heures qu’Algethi avait jeté son disciple dans le gouffre. Tandis qu’il était pris par le doute et qu’il tentait d’éloigner de lui l’idée que Nachi pourrait ne pas s’en sortir, il entendit une explosion et vit Nachi sauter en dehors de la grotte d’un bond énergique pour atterrir juste en face de lui.

   Un deuxième phénomène se produisit : dans un halo de lumière étincelante, un caisson métallique jaillit du fond du puits en flottant doucement dans les airs. Lorsqu’il arriva au niveau de Nachi, il s’ouvrit ardemment et neuf pièces d’armure en sortirent pour recouvrir chaque partie du corps de celui qui était désormais Chevalier du Loup. Algethi considérait son apprenti, le regard plein de fierté.

 

***

 

   Mayarnah, le rude guerrier des Bœufs de Géryon dont la taille ne faisait pas honneur à la force, s’apprêtait à lancer une nouvelle fois son attaque. Nachi savait que la solution qu’il envisageait était très dangereuse, mais il préférait prendre ce risque plutôt que d’avoir recours à sa dernière carte.

   Faisant face au Juggernaut, il lança son attaque, et les deux invocations résonnèrent en même temps dans la grotte :

   « Hurlement à la Mort !

   - L’Assaut des Gardiens ! »

   Nachi fut violemment touché au ventre, reculant sous l’impact, tandis que Mayarnah ne fut même pas effleuré par la salve du Chevalier. En fait, celle-ci n’avait pas du tout atteint l’Australien mais frappa au beau milieu du plafond. Le temps de comprendre quel était le réel objectif du Chevalier du Loup, le Juggernaut voyait déjà d’énormes blocs de pierre tomber sur lui, tandis que Nachi avait plongé vers la sortie, et à peine avait-il roulé en dehors de la caverne que celle-ci s’écroula comme un château de cartes.

   Il fallut quelques instants pour que le nuage de poussière se disperse et rende visible ce qui n’était plus qu’un amas de pierres. Nachi constata qu’il était bien le seul à s’en être sorti.

   En cherchant au milieu des décombres, il aperçut une main qui dépassait des ruines. Il dégagea avec précaution les rocs qui recouvraient le corps du guerrier : Mayarnah était bel et bien mort. Ce constat emplit de tristesse le jeune Chevalier qui pour la première fois ôtait la vie à un humain. Le visage de l’Aborigène, bien que sali par la terre et par le sang, était empreint d’une sérénité mélancolique.

   « J’aurais voulu que ce combat termine sans qu’aucun de nous ne meure, mais le destin en a décidé autrement. J’espère que la haine qui t’habitait quittera ton âme dans le calme de la mort et qu’enfin la paix s’offrira à toi, Mayarnah, vaillant Juggernaut des Bœufs de Géryon, défenseur d’Héraclès. »

   Après un instant de silence, Nachi retira la pièce maîtresse du Trophée et l’enfouit dans un sac en toile attaché à sa taille, puis il reprit la route.


	7. Le Lion de Némée

_Ce lion féroce fils d’Orthros et d’Echidna, qui résidait dans une caverne sombre au milieu de la forêt de Némée, terrorisait toute la région de l’Argolide. Il était plus grand et plus large que tous les fauves du monde, ses griffes et ses crocs pouvaient déchirer n’importe quel corps, et son rugissement assourdissant tétanisait quiconque l’entendait. Mais surtout, ce monstre était doté d’une peau invulnérable sur laquelle toutes les armes de bronze, d’argent ou d’or se brisaient. Le héros Héraclès, loué soit son nom, dut le priver d’air en l’étranglant de ses bras invincibles pour enfin lui ôter la vie. La peau du terrible animal devint dès lors la tunique du guerrier légendaire, qui s’assura ainsi la plus sûre des protections._

 

***

 

   Deux combattants, l’un Chevalier d’Athéna, l’autre Juggernaut d’Héraclès, se faisaient face au sommet de la plus haute cime des montagnes du nord de Tnorala. Etait-ce le destin qui avait décidé d’opposer ces deux lions ?

   Leurs cosmos grondaient déjà dans l’air et semblaient même s’affronter. Afin de concrétiser cette lutte, les deux combattants projetèrent avec leurs mains toute l’énergie de leur corps : elles vinrent s’entrechoquer dans un bruit assourdissant et un éclat de lumière aveuglante. Les deux jets se résistaient mutuellement, puis celui du Juggernaut prit le dessus, absorbant complètement l’autre jusqu’à atteindre Ban, repoussé quelques mètres en arrière, ses pieds laissant deux longues marques dans le sol.

   Le bruit et la lumière des deux énergies s’étant estompés, le silence reprit sa place, avant d’être à nouveau interrompu par une voix de Stentor :

   « Tu as un sacré cran de venir défier seul à seul le maître du Big Five, surtout avec une énergie si ridicule ! Tes acolytes ont eu de la chance de s’en sortir vivants jusqu’ici, mais contre moi vous tomberez tous un à un, et toi le premier ! Viens, viens donc m’attaquer, je te promets de ne pas bouger, ainsi tu comprendras à quel point tu n’es pas de taille ! »

   Sa voix était grave et forte, chaque phrase semblait résonner dans toute la région, donnant encore plus de puissance et de véracité à ses paroles. Son visage, entouré d’un casque terrifiant en forme de tête de lion, était celui d’un homme d’âge mûr, bien plus âgé que les Juggernauts qu’ils avaient rencontrés jusque-là, mais il n’en semblait pas moins fort, sa taille et sa musculature valaient bien celle de ses hommes. Ban était quelqu’un de robuste, mais face à cet homme, il semblait soudain bien malingre ! Le cou de l’Aborigène était entouré d’une collerette de tissu semblable à une crinière qui partait de son armure. Tel était Ularu, le chef du Big Five.

   Bien que l’invitation de son ennemi à le frapper était pour le moins déroutante, Ban avait l’intention de le prendre au mot, il ne voulait pas se laisser impressionner, et il fallait bien tout tenter. Alors il entama une course rapide vers son adversaire, et arrivé assez près de lui pour le frapper, il lui asséna un coup de poing dans lequel il avait mis toute sa puissance.

   Ularu ne recula pas, il ne tenta même pas d’esquiver et il reçut le coup au milieu du torse, mais sans effet. Ban s’immobilisa, pris par le doute et plongé dans d’intenses réflexions : "C’était donc là qu’il voulait en venir en me laissant l’attaquer ? Il serait si puissant que mes coups ne le touchent même pas ?"

   Comme pour montrer sa supériorité, le Juggernaut ne profita même pas de la situation pour contre-attaquer. Ban s’éloigna alors de cette forteresse imprenable face à laquelle il se sentit tout d’un coup minuscule et impuissant.

   « Tu ne vaux guère plus qu’un lionceau face à un chef de meute, je vais mettre fin à cet embryon de combat en un seul coup ! »

   Et plaçant les deux bras pliés devant lui, de façon à avoir les avant-bras parallèles, il contracta ses muscles énormes, donnant naissance à un souffle d’énergie qui jaillit de son thorax pour tout dévaster sur son passage dans un rugissement assourdissant :

   « Grand Rugissement ! »

   Ban fut emporté par la bourrasque et se retrouva projeté contre la roche qui se brisa sous l’impact. Il s’écroula au milieu des débris de pierre, dans le silence le plus total. Ularu admirait le spectacle de sa victoire ; il était toujours dans la même position, immobile, triomphant, lorsqu’une silhouette rapide comme un félin bondit de sous les décombres pour se retrouver au-dessus de l’Australien : Ban attaqua cette fois avec sa technique spéciale, un coup de poing qui déclenche une explosion au moment de l’impact :

   « Explosion du Lionet ! »

   Le Juggernaut ne semblait pas avoir anticipé cette offensive et il reçut le coup suivi de l’explosion en plein visage. Une fois la déflagration passée, Ban constata que sa botte secrète n’avait pas eu plus d’effet que son premier coup. Cette fois il n’eut pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise que le bras invincible du chef du Big Five l’attrapa à la gorge et le plaqua au sol. Il vit ce visage marqué par les années crier " Grand Rugissement " et il reçut l’émanation énergétique à bout portant.

   L’effet fut tel qu’il se retrouva enfoncé dans la pierre. Ularu relâcha son étreinte et se redressa, le corps du Chevalier gisant à ses pieds.

   Découvrant avec frustration qu’un soubresaut agitait encore cette carcasse vaincue, il lui lança à nouveau son attaque :

   « Grand Rugissement ! »

   Le rugissement du Lion résonna avec force, mais sans couvrir totalement le cri de douleur de Ban, qui fut projeté au fond d’un cratère dans lequel tout son corps disparut. Le silence revint.

   C’était terminé. Ban était vaincu, et seul son esprit était encore en activité. Plongé dans l’inconscience de la défaite, il se remémora ce qui l’avait amené ici : l’armure d’Héraclès, il devait se battre pour l’obtenir, pour Athéna, pour ses compagnons, et pour son maître Andwele.

   Ah… Andwele ! Cet homme si chaleureux qui l’avait tant changé. Il se rappelait surtout l’accueil qu’il lui avait réservé à son retour du tournoi après sa défaite cinglante, il y a de cela deux mois.

 

***

 

   Le Kilimandjaro, la plus belle image d’Afrique, est aussi, du sommet de ses cinq mille huit cent quatre-vingt-quinze mètres, la plus haute cime du continent. Semblant jaillir du milieu de la savane et couverte de neiges éternelles, cette montagne est en fait un volcan qui ne s’est jamais réellement éteint. Elle se dresse au nord de la Tanzanie, et sa taille est telle qu’elle peut être observée du Kenya, au Nord, comme si elle faisait partie de ce territoire.

   En 1958, le journaliste et romancier Joseph Kessel écrivit "le Lion", une œuvre dans laquelle il décrivait la relation particulière entre un petit lion et une jeune fille aux abords du Kilimandjaro. Aurait-il pu ne serait-ce qu’imaginer qu’il avait frôlé de si près le lieu où réside depuis les temps antiques l’Armure du Petit Lion ?

 

   Ban était face à son maître, le visage baissé en signe de respect. Il s’adressa ainsi à lui.

   « Maître, expliquez-moi !

   - Mon petit Ban, je ne peux rien t’expliquer que tu ne saches déjà au fond de toi même, et ta présence ici prouve que tu en prends conscience. Alors parle, pour une fois livre-moi toutes tes pensées, les réponses s’y trouvent. »

   Ban releva la tête, puis prenant une grande inspiration, il parla :

   « Maître, lorsque je suis parti d’ici avec l’armure du Lionet, j’étais invincible ! Sur les cinquante élèves que vous entraîniez, je me suis montré le plus fort. J’ai enduré toutes les épreuves et vaincu tous les obstacles, j’ai même passé avec succès le test final. Et pourtant… pourtant lors de ce tournoi j’ai été vaincu lors de mon premier combat !

   - Tout ce que tu dis là est vrai, Ban, mais tu ne te poses pas les bonnes questions. La première question que tu dois te poser, c’est : pourquoi es-tu devenu Chevalier ? »

   Jusqu’à présent, Ban s’était toujours contenté de lui dire que c’était pour défendre la justice, mais aujourd’hui il n’avait plus le cœur à mentir à ce maître tant respecté, qui semblait voir dans son âme de son regard dur comme la pierre et noir comme la nuit. Alors il décida de lui confier ce qu’il avait sur le cœur, à lui qui était sans doute la seule personne capable de le comprendre.

   « Je… je voulais devenir quelqu’un, avoir un nom et être respecté ; c’est pourquoi je voulais devenir fort et que chacun se souvienne de moi pour mes efforts. J’en ai assez d’être un orphelin anonyme, qui comme des centaines d’autres enfants, n’existe aux yeux de personne. Depuis mon plus jeune âge, je n’ai pas d’existence, je ne suis qu’un nom sur les papiers des orphelinats dans lesquels je passe, c’est comme si le monde n’avait pas prévu de place pour moi. Voilà pourquoi je voulais devenir fort, plus fort que n’importe qui, je voulais être le numéro 1 ! Si la vie ne m’avait rien donné, je comptais l’obtenir par moi-même. »

   A l’écoute de cette confession, Andwele continua de fixer son élève sans mot dire. Ban sentit plus que jamais le poids de son profond regard.

   « Je m’excuse maître, je sais que tout cela n’est que fierté.

   - Tu as raison Ban, c’est de la fierté. De la fierté, de la souffrance, de la détresse, c’est en fait beaucoup de choses. Mais tu te trompes lorsque tu dis que tu n’es personne. Certes tu es très discret et peu enclin à la discussion, mais ce que tu ne transmets pas par la parole, tu le transmets par ton cœur, par ton regard et ta présence. Il est vrai que bien souvent les gens ne s’en aperçoivent pas, mais toute personne qui suit son instinct ne peut pas ignorer qui tu es vraiment. Je t’ai bien observé durant les six années que tu as passées ici, et si tu ne sais pas qui tu es, moi je le sais : tu es sérieux, appliqué, concentré, proche de la nature et de la vie sous toutes ses formes, même les plus insignifiantes, et rien dans ton entourage n’échappe à ton attention. Tu es la force tranquille, capable de se déchaîner lorsque c’est nécessaire. En un mot, tu es Ban. »

   L’homme d’âge mûr remarqua que son disciple, pris par l’émotion, était au bord des larmes. Il reprit son monologue sur un ton plus solennel :

   « En fait, il te manque uniquement un but dans la vie, une raison d’être, et pourtant tu l’as déjà : protéger la déesse Athéna et défendre la justice. D’ailleurs, tu vas être amené à agir concrètement dans cette optique bien plus tôt que tu ne le penses ! »

   Cette dernière phrase éveilla particulièrement l’attention de Ban, il comprit immédiatement que son maître allait lui faire d’importantes révélations. L’Africain ne tarda pas à lui donner raison :

   « Un grand drame s’est abattu sur le Sanctuaire, le berceau de la chevalerie, et toi et les autres Chevaliers de Bronze qui combattez aux côtés de Saori êtes les seuls à pouvoir agir, car tous les autres Chevaliers sont manipulés par les forces du mal. Bientôt, vous allez devoir vaincre cette menace vous-mêmes. »

   En entendant cela, le visage de Ban afficha une grande surprise. Il savait que son professeur était un maître dans l’art d’étudier les événements et de prévoir leurs conséquences, tel un incroyable stratège du monde, il ne doutait donc pas de ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Il attendait nerveusement la suite de ces révélations.

   « Je sais qu’un traître réside au Sanctuaire, Ban, et je sais encore bien d’autres choses, sur cette Saori par exemple, ou sur le lien qui t’unit aux autres Chevaliers réunis durant le tournoi.

   - Un lien ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous, maître ?

   - Je te le dirai lorsqu’il sera temps, Ban, mais pas maintenant. Ce que tu dois savoir pour le moment, c’est que plusieurs de ces jeunes Chevaliers que tu as côtoyés à la Corporation Graude vont venir te chercher ici, mais pas avant deux mois. En tout cas, si tu as su tirer une leçon de ton échec au tournoi et que tu es revenu aujourd’hui près de moi, c’est que tu es prêt.

   - Prêt ? Mais pour quoi ?

   - Pour achever ton entraînement, bien sûr. »

 

***

 

   Pendant ce temps, Ularu parlait à voix haute, comme pour concrétiser sa victoire :

   « Et voilà pour le premier ! Il n’aura pas fait long feu ! Le combat vient à peine de commencer qu’il est déjà enterré ! Maintenant, je n’ai plus qu’à m’occuper des quatre autres, puisque mes hommes ne se sont pas montrés à la hauteur. De toute façon, j’ai observé à distance chacun des combats qu’ils ont livrés, et je connais donc toutes leurs techniques ! Rien ne peut surpasser mon art de la guerre ! »

   Entendant cela dans son demi-sommeil, Ban reçu comme un électrochoc : chacun de ses compagnons avait vaincu son opposant et réussi sa mission ! Mais ils étaient maintenant affaiblis et, comble de malheur, leurs techniques n’avaient plus de secret pour Ularu. C’était donc à lui, Ban, de finir le combat, sinon la victoire allait leur échapper définitivement ! Tout le monde comptait sur lui, il ne pouvait pas abandonner !

   Le chef du Big Five, observant du bord de la falaise les autres Chevaliers qui se regroupaient et montaient jusqu’au sommet, fut soudain troublé dans sa concentration par une énergie qui s’amplifiait derrière lui. Son regard perçant et sage à la fois se tourna vers Ban qui se tenait tant bien que mal sur ses jambes, le corps ensanglanté et l’armure brisée. Ses yeux en revanche exprimaient la férocité du lion.

   « Je vois que je t’ai sous-estimé, lui dit l’Australien. Tu as la peau dure, alors s’il te faut encore une attaque pour être définitivement éliminé, tu vas être servi. Le temps que tes amis arrivent, et j’en aurai fini de toi. »

   Justement, Ban avait la ferme intention de finir le combat avant que ses compagnons n’arrivent, et s’il n’en avait pas la capacité, il souhaitait au moins affaiblir le chef des Juggernauts.

   Le voyant ainsi, tenant à peine debout, Ularu ne put se retenir de lui lancer de cruels sarcasmes :

   « Mais pourquoi t’obstines-tu ? Tu ne peux rien contre moi ! Tu n’es pas plus qu’une poussière dans mon œil, tu n’es rien ! »

   "Rien !" Ce mot résonnait douloureusement dans la tête de Ban. Sa répartie fut immédiate :

   « Non, je ne suis pas rien ! Je suis Ban, Chevalier d’Athéna au service de la justice ! »

   Clamant ces paroles avec vigueur, il s’élança à nouveau contre l’Aborigène et lui asséna une pluie de coups avec la fureur d’une bête sauvage, en mettant toutes ses forces et toute son énergie dans chacun de ses coups de pied et de poing, et en visant chaque partie de son corps pour trouver son point faible. L’assaut avait été foudroyant, et Ularu lui-même ne l’avait pas vu venir, mais rien n’y faisait : ni son Trophée ni même les parties de son corps non-protégées ne subirent la puissance de ses offensives. En fait, c’est comme si chacun de ses coups était stoppé à quelques millimètres de son corps, comme si une seconde peau, invisible et indestructible, le recouvrait entièrement. Etait-ce là son pouvoir ?

   D’après la légende, le Lion de Némée possédait une peau que rien ne pouvait transpercer, Héraclès lui-même s’en était vêtu après la défaite du monstre, s’assurant ainsi une défense invulnérable. Mais ses réflexions furent vite interrompues par Ularu qui perdait patience :

   « A présent ça suffit ! Je vais écraser une fois pour toutes le moucheron que tu es ! Grand Rugissement ! »

   Au même instant, Jabu et les autres firent leur entrée, et la seule chose qu’ils virent, ce fut Ban qui, touché par une terrible attaque, chuta dans le vide. Ils virent tous son corps tomber du haut de la falaise, et tous en même temps sentir leur cœur se serrer.

   « Ban, non ! »

   Mais il était déjà trop tard, le corps de leur ami n’était déjà plus visible. Ichi, en larmes, s’adressa au Juggernaut :

   « Toi, tu vas payer pour avoir tué notre ami ! Il ne méritait pas de mourir, il combattait pour une cause juste !

   - Vous vous moquez de moi ? Pour parvenir jusqu’ici, vous n’avez pas hésité à blesser gravement mes frères d’armes, et l’un d’eux a même perdu la vie à cause de vous, alors ne me faites pas la morale !

   - Nous n’avons pas voulu ces combats. Tout ce que nous souhaitons, c’est récupérer l’armure d’Héraclès et faire cesser ces querelles intestines !

   - Vous voulez mettre un terme à la guerre qui fait rage ici ? Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez ! Parmi tous les Juggernauts vivants aujourd’hui, je suis le seul survivant de la précédente guerre ! J’ai vu de mes propres yeux mes camarades mourir et nos ennemis périr, et je sais que cela va encore se reproduire, et que tous mes frères vont succomber si je ne suis pas là pour les diriger et les protéger !

   - Tu appelles ça les protéger ? Tu les pousses à se battre !

   - Et vous ? Vous pensez peut-être pouvoir changer les choses ? Mais si vous êtes incapables de me vaincre, alors c’est que vous ne pouvez rien pour nous et que vos paroles ne sont que du vent ! Prouvez-moi que vous êtes forts, et je pourrais peut-être croire que vous avez vraiment le pouvoir de changer les choses. Mais en attendant, ne venez pas me donner de leçons sur ce qu’il se passe ici ! Je suis Ularu, Juggernaut représentant le Lion de Némée ! Qui de vous souhaite être ma prochaine victime ? Toi, Chevalier de la Licorne, dit-il en pointant du doigt Jabu, ou toi, le Chevalier de l’Ours ? Ou peut-être désirez-vous m’attaquer tous en même temps ? »

   Les Chevaliers de Bronze se regardèrent mutuellement, puis d’un signe de tête, Jabu attesta auprès des autres qu’il souhaitait prendre la relève.

   Il avança d’un pas vers le grand guerrier, puis essuyant ses larmes d’un revers de la main, il tourna son pouce vers sa propre poitrine :

   « C’est moi ton prochain adversaire, et je vais te faire payer la mort de notre frère. Autrefois, j’ai eu à le combattre, mais aujourd’hui je vais me battre pour le venger !

   - Très bien, j’accepte.

   - Il n’en est pas question ! »

   Cette voix venait de derrière Jabu, elle ne provenait ni de Nachi, ni de Geki, ni d’Ichi, mais de qui alors ? Tous regardèrent en direction de la falaise à laquelle ils étaient adossés : c’était Ban ! Il était en vie ! Il avait dû s’accrocher à la roche lors de sa chute et remonter à la force de ses mains, et malgré les blessures qui recouvraient son corps, il semblait plus déterminé que jamais à finir son combat. Ses frères furent tous soulagés de le revoir, mais ils voulaient le dissuader de continuer. Ban se contenta de leur dire :

   « Ayez confiance en moi, je peux le vaincre.

   - Mais tu es fou, répliqua Geki, tu es encore sous le choc de ses attaques, laisse-nous faire à pré… »

   Il ne put finir sa phrase, interrompu par Nachi qui lui posa la main sur l’épaule en lui faisant un signe de tête qui voulait tout dire : "c’est son combat, nous devons respecter sa décision".

   Alors tous reculèrent pour laisser le champ de bataille aux deux lions.

   Ban avait tout essayé contre ce géant de pierre, mais rien n’avait pu percer cette seconde peau. Toutefois il avait une idée : Ularu devait très certainement générer de façon permanente de l’énergie pour créer cette protection, ce qui nécessitait sans doute une certaine concentration, d’où son inertie presque totale depuis le début du duel ; il lui fallait donc briser cette concentration !

   Ban chargea à nouveau son adversaire, qui avait bien l’intention de le recevoir comme il se devait

   « Grand Rugissement ! »

   La déflagration rugissante se perdit dans le vide, car l’intrépide Chevalier de Bronze s’était ramassé au niveau du sol tout en poursuivant sa course, et une fois à proximité de son opposant, il contre-attaqua :

   « Explosion du Lionet ! »

   Cette fois, il n’avait pas visé le corps de l’Aborigène, mais le sol juste sous ses pieds, qui se brisa instantanément, lui faisant perdre l’équilibre et le laissant sur les genoux, les mains à terre, dans une position assez inconfortable au milieu du sol brisé.

   Il n’eut pas le temps de se relever au milieu de toutes ces pierres brisées que Ban l’attaqua par le haut, profitant que sa concentration soit brisée :

   « Explosion du Lionet ! »

   Il frappa Ularu en plein dans le dos, l’explosion fut retentissante, et un nuage de poussière se souleva. Ban s’éloigna le temps que le nuage se dissipe, mais une silhouette énorme jaillit alors de la fumée et l’assaillit d’un violent coup de poing dans le ventre. Le Chevalier fut plié en deux par la douleur ; Ularu enchaîna en le frappant à la nuque des deux poings, le jetant face contre terre.

   Se relevant, Ban ressentait encore les coups de son ennemi reçus au ventre et à la nuque. Il constata par ailleurs que l’Aborigène n’avait toujours aucune égratignure. Se serait-il trompé dans son analyse ? Sa seconde peau serait-elle opérante quelle que soit la situation, même si sa concentration était brisée ? Il lui fallait en tout cas vite trouver autre chose, car à présent Ularu était furieux :

   « Mais quand vas-tu abandonner ? Ne vois-tu pas que c’est inutile ? »

   Il faut dire que le chef du Big Five était lui aussi déconcerté, tant la résistance du Chevalier du Lionet était prodigieuse. De plus, Ban n’avait pas l’intention d’abandonner, bien au contraire, son cosmos grandissait à chaque instant, rivalisant d’intensité avec celui du Juggernaut.

   Jabu, qui assistait au duel sans en perdre une miette, savait que Ban n’abandonnerait pas si facilement. Déjà lors de leur rencontre au tournoi il avait pu constater que le Chevalier du Lionet, même de force inférieure, s’était relevé encore et encore afin de poursuivre le combat, il avait été obligé de lui porter de nombreux coups et de réduire son armure en lambeaux pour le vaincre définitivement. Aujourd’hui, Ban était bien plus fort, et sa capacité à se relever n’en était que plus grande !

   Pour la première fois depuis le début de l’affrontement, le Juggernaut passa lui-même à l’attaque, bien décidé à en finir avec cette blague qui devenait trop longue pour être drôle. Il attaqua Ban en le frappant de ses énormes poings, et ce dernier parvenait à en esquiver certains, mais plus la furie d’Ularu se déchaînait, plus Ban devenait impuissant face à un tel florilège de coups, si bien qu’il fut vite acculé contre un rocher. Le Juggernaut en profita pour invoquer à nouveau sa botte secrète, à laquelle Ban opposa sa propre technique spéciale :

   « Grand Rugissement !

   - Explosion du Lionet ! »

   Ban avait lancé son attaque avec une telle vélocité qu’il toucha la poitrine de l’Australien au moment même où son rugissement jaillissait. Sous l’impact, le chef du Big Five recula de quelques pas, et Ban fut jeté plusieurs mètres en arrière, bien plus atteint pour sa part. Mais quelle ne fut pas la stupeur d’Ularu en découvrant une énorme fissure au milieu de son armure, faisant apparaître une blessure sur sa poitrine !

   Jabu, Ichi, Geki et Nachi poussèrent une exclamation commune tant ce retournement tenait du miracle. Ils avaient tous vu ce Juggernaut recevoir sans broncher les coups de leur compagnon, et voilà qu’il était maintenant blessé !

   Tous se posaient la même question : comment ce prodige avait-il été possible ? Ban ne leur donna aucune réponse, il n’était pas homme à parler sans nécessité, mais il avait bel et bien découvert le secret de cette seconde peau. Celle-ci était en fait constituée d’énergie produite en permanence par le Trophée, mais lorsque Ularu invoquait son rugissement, il expulsait de l’énergie par son thorax, et donc à cet endroit-là, au moment précis de l’attaque, son bouclier n’était plus activé ! Voilà ce qu’avait finalement découvert Ban, et voilà comment il était parvenu à l’atteindre et le blesser.

   Il avait enfin fait couler le sang de son ennemi, mais en se tenant debout face à lui, il fut soudain pris d’un vertige et ses genoux se plièrent sous son poids, manquant de le faire chuter. Il se ressaisit, espérant que son moment de faiblesse n’avait pas été perçu par l’ennemi, mais de toute façon il était exténué, et ses blessures le faisaient souffrir.

   "Même si le corps est brisé, le cosmos lui est immortel". C’est ce que lui répétait tout le temps son maître, mais il n’était pas sans ignorer que cela dépendait également du niveau du dit cosmos, et même si le sien s’était beaucoup développé ces derniers temps, il était encore loin d’avoir atteint l’aboutissement total. Cependant, il devait porter encore un coup, un seul, et celui-ci devait mettre fin au combat, sinon il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir continuer cet affrontement.

   Le chef Juggernaut quant à lui voyait les choses sous un jour nouveau: pour la première fois depuis le commencement de leur combat, il estimait son opposant comme étant une réelle menace.

   Comment ne l’avait-il pas vu plus tôt ? Ce jeune Chevalier au corps si frêle et à l’armure si dérisoire, qu’il avait envoyé à terre à plusieurs reprises et qui n’avait pas été capable de l’atteindre une seule fois, ce jeune homme avait finalement obtenu des résultats grâce à sa persévérance et ses efforts.

Ularu semblait réfléchir, son visage marqué par les années baissé vers le sol. Hésitait-il ? Il redressa la tête et fit à nouveau entendre sa voix caverneuse :

   « Bravo ! Je suis impressionné par les ressources dont tu as su faire preuve et je reconnais ton courage et ta valeur. Mais je ne vous laisserai pas nous voler nos pièces maîtresses ! Savez-vous pourquoi Héraclès a toujours eu tant d’affection pour le peuple Aborigène ? Tout simplement car c’est le plus libre qui soit. Lorsque le divin héros fut foudroyé par son père et que son corps presque sans vie échoua sur notre continent, nos ancêtres le soignèrent des jours durant, y mettant tout leur savoir et lui consacrant tous leurs efforts. Ils ne l’ont pas fait parce qu’il était le fils d’un dieu, ils ignoraient jusqu’à son identité, ils ont agi ainsi uniquement parce que c’était un homme qui avait besoin d’aide. Par la suite, Héraclès est longtemps resté parmi eux, et il fut subjugué par la façon dont ce peuple, plutôt que d’adorer les puissants Olympiens comme c’était le cas de tout humain sur terre à l’époque, vivait uniquement dans la prière de la nature et de leurs propres croyances, aussi vieilles que le monde. C’est cet aspect qui plut au héros légendaire, cette volonté de suivre leur propre route. Comprenez-vous maintenant ? Nous sommes les serviteurs d’Héraclès, nous n’avons pas à nous plier à la volonté d’Athéna ou de ses Chevaliers ! Et je n’abdiquerai pas ! »

   Ainsi était-il résolu. Par ailleurs, il avait désormais compris le danger que représentait Ban, il n’allait pas lui laisser l’occasion de gagner une autre manche. Il croisa les bras devant son visage, puis les écarta sur les côtés d’un mouvement vif :

« Force Infinie du Lion ! »

   S’en suivit une explosion d’énergie, et de tout son corps jaillit un souffle qui commençait à tout détruire autour de lui : il était donc impossible d’esquiver cette attaque à moins de s’éloigner loin, très loin. Même Jabu et les autres, qui étaient pourtant à plus de vingt mètres, commençaient à être soufflés par la salve. Mais le plus terrifiant, c’est que cette énergie semblait augmenter en intensité, et si ça continuait ainsi, ils allaient bientôt tous être pulvérisés ! Ce guerrier avait décidément une puissance illimitée !

   Ban regarda le sol avec un léger sourire, il savait ce qu’il devait faire. D’un signe de tête il demanda aux autres de se retirer le plus loin possible, tandis que lui-même peinait de plus en plus pour résister à la pression du souffle.

   Dans ce chaos de destruction, Ularu regardait autour de lui ; il avait bien vu les quatre autres Chevaliers s’éloigner, mais il n’apercevait plus Ban. L’énergie qu’il dégageait avait désormais atteint un niveau mortel, sans doute son opposant avait-il été pulvérisé en tentant de s’approcher de lui, pensa-t-il. Soudain, le sol juste à côté de lui s’entrouvrit comme sous l’impulsion d’un volcan qui se réveille, et Ban en surgit tel un fauve sautant sur sa proie : le Chevalier de Bronze s’était approché de lui en passant sous terre ! Ban avait effectivement remarqué que les roches dans ce cratère étaient poreuses, il en avait déduit qu’en creusant le sol, il trouverait bien un passage pour accéder jusqu’à son adversaire. C’était un pari risqué, mais la chance avait été avec lui.

   A ce moment-là, l’assaut ne dura que quelques secondes, mais pour Ban, tout sembla se passer au ralenti : toujours en train de projeter l’énergie dévastatrice de sa "Force Infinie du Lion", le chef du Big Five fut pris au dépourvu par Ban, mais ce dernier était dangereusement fouetté par l’énergie infinie, et son armure se brisait en plusieurs endroits. Aussi proche de la source du souffle, il n’allait pas rester longtemps entier, mais il attaqua si vite qu’il ne fut pas atteint davantage : ses deux poings frappèrent la poitrine du Juggernaut :

   « Explosions en Chaîne du Lionet ! »

   Cette technique ultime consistait à créer une réaction en chaîne afin que l’ennemi ne subisse pas une explosion, comme c’est le cas avec "L’Explosion du Lionet", mais une multitude de détonations sur tout le corps, chaque déflagration se nourrissant de la précédente.

   C’était là un arcane périlleux que Ban ne maîtrisait pas complètement. En effet, si le coup était mal porté, les explosions pouvaient se propager sur son propre corps au lieu de celui de l’ennemi. Mais malgré les risques, il n’avait pas hésité. "Quelle autre meilleure occasion aurai-je de la mettre en pratique ?" s’était-il dit. Aussi avait-il employé son ultime technique, et avec succès : Ularu fut traversé d’une dizaine d’explosions sur tout le corps, et son Trophée fut brisé en de nombreux endroits, laissant apparaître de profondes blessures calcinées. Le maître incontesté des Juggernauts du Big Five s’écroula de tout son poids sur la terre souillée par son sang.

   Le souffle infini avait cessé, le calme était revenu. Ban était debout, respirant fortement tout en se tenant le ventre encore douloureux de tous les coups qu’il avait encaissés. Il s’approcha de l’Aborigène inconscient et lui retira son casque, puis se dirigea vers ses compagnons qui étaient revenus près du lieu du combat. Il leur tendit la pièce, et au moment de leur donner, il s’écroula. Alors qu’il allait durement percuter le sol indigne, Geki le rattrapa avec une douceur fraternelle. Les quatre compagnons étaient émus aux larmes et pleins de reconnaissance envers leur frère d’armes, qui avait combattu jusqu’au bout pour les sauver. Jabu ramassa le casque du Lion :

   « Merci Ban, grâce à toi, nous détenons déjà la moitié de l’armure d’Héraclès sans qu’aucun d’entre nous n’ait eu à livrer un deuxième combat sanglant au cours de cette journée maudite. La lutte est enfin terminée pour aujourd’hui, et c’est à toi que nous le devons. A présent, profite du repos que tu mérites, car pour l’heure nous quittons le champ de bataille. »


	8. Interlude ~ Les fleurs du mal

   Nos héros redescendaient la falaise, Geki portant sur son dos Ban, toujours inanimé, mais ils furent rapidement interceptés sur leur route : face à eux se tenaient Gheeger, Birah et Mungun, ce dernier tenant dans ses bras le corps sans vie de Mayarnah. Ils avaient tous les trois les larmes aux yeux, et la colère si visible sur leur visage suffisait aux Chevaliers à deviner le désir de vengeance qui les animait.

   La scène semblait figée dans le temps, prête à exploser à tout moment, lorsqu’une voix de Stentor vint désamorcer la situation. Celle-ci provenait des hauteurs : il s’agissait d’Ularu, qui ordonnait à ses hommes de laisser passer les Chevaliers.

   Ainsi le chef du Big Five n’était pas mort, il s’était déjà relevé malgré ses blessures, quelle force de la nature ! Tous percevaient sa silhouette du haut de la falaise, et sa voix surhumaine se faisait entendre comme s’il était à proximité. A cet ordre indiscutable, les guerriers d’Héraclès laissèrent passer leurs anciens adversaires qui reprirent leur marche, mais chacun d’eux serrait les dents tant cette obéissance semblait leur coûter en cet instant.

   Ularu fit à nouveau toner sa voix, il s’adressait à présent aux Chevaliers de Bronze et leur dit :

   « Chevaliers, en remportant loyalement la victoire contre nous cinq vous avez prouvé que vous déteniez une puissance capable de mettre fin à notre conflit. Vous avez donc une chance contre nos ennemis, et je place un espoir bien qu’infime en vous, alors faites que cet espoir soit justifié ! Maintenant que vous êtes en possession de nos pièces maîtresses, nous ne pouvons plus utiliser nos Trophées, vous êtes désormais les seuls à pouvoir changer les choses. Notre rencontre avec le clan adversaire était programmée pour dans dix jours, au Désert d’Héraclès, c’est là que vous les trouverez. »

   Sa voix forte se fit tout d’un coup plus grave :

   « Faites en sorte qu’il n’y ait pas une nouvelle guerre fratricide ! J’en ai vécu une, et j’aimerais que ce soit la dernière. »

   Et la silhouette disparut. Les autres Juggernauts n’étaient déjà plus là.

   Cette confession, froide et touchante à la fois, avait de quoi surprendre de la part de ceux qui étaient leurs ennemis il y a encore si peu de temps, mais elle eut comme effet d’exhorter la combativité des serviteurs d’Athéna qui avaient plus que jamais la conviction de se battre pour la justice.

 

***

 

   A l’entrée de la grotte sous le rocher d’Uluru, Tya guettait sans trop y croire le retour des Chevaliers. Lorsqu’elle les vit apparaître à l’horizon, il lui fallut quelques instants pour se convaincre que ce n’était pas une illusion, et alors son cœur explosa de joie ! Ils avaient réussi ! Un espoir subsistait donc !

   Lorsque les cinq jeunes garçons arrivèrent auprès d’elle, l’Australienne leur déclara solennellement, les larmes aux yeux à la vue de toutes leurs blessures :

   « Vous avez fait preuve d’un courage immense pour combattre ces guerriers, et vous avez enduré mille morts pour remporter la victoire. »

   Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, et elle reprit, la voix tremblante :

   « Toutes les blessures qui marquent vos corps, c’est moi qui aurais dû les recevoir. Permettez-moi au moins de vous offrir le confort de ma demeure et les meilleurs soins que je puisse vous prodiguer. Si je n’ai aucune connaissance guerrière, je suis néanmoins experte en médecine. J’espère alors que vous me pardonnerez de ne pas vous avoir accordé ma confiance. Quant à la partie du Trophée Divin qui est en ma possession, elle est désormais la vôtre, vous l’avez gagnée ! »

   Puis elle les avait accompagnés dans son habitation souterraine et s’était soigneusement occupé de leurs blessures, après quoi elle les avait laissés se reposer. Tous dormirent plusieurs jours sans que leur sommeil ne soit dérangé.

   A leur réveil, ils découvrirent quantité de nourriture entreposée tout autour d’eux, Tya avait décidément pensé à tout, ce qui ne fut pas pour leur déplaire. Elle les rejoignit, et s’étant alors assurée que chacun était parfaitement rétabli, elle les amena dans une salle située au fond de la grotte. Cette pièce était pleine d’archives et de matériel informatique sophistiqué, dont la présence était plutôt surprenante dans un tel lieu. Puis d’un ton grave, elle s’adressa à l’assemblée :

   « Je pense avoir fait une découverte essentielle. C’est au sujet de cette guerre qui détruit notre communauté depuis si longtemps. En fait, nous avons toujours pensé être les seuls responsables de ces querelles, mais il pourrait y avoir une autre cause. »

   Cette révélation coupa le souffle des cinq Japonais. Ils attendaient la suite, livides. Tya se tourna vers Ichi tout en reprenant le fil de son histoire :

   « En fait, c’est votre remarque lors de notre première rencontre à propos des plantes de cette région qui a attiré mon attention. Pour les gens qui vivent ici depuis toujours, elles sont tout à fait normales et font partie du paysage, mais pour vous qui venez d’ailleurs, elles vous ont tout de suite semblé étranges, et il est vrai qu’à bien les observer, leur présence n’est pas naturelle. »

   Les cinq jeunes garçons l’écoutaient attentivement, sans parvenir à comprendre en quoi ces histoires de botanique les concernaient ; Tya le lut dans leur regard, alors elle poursuivit son explication sans perdre un instant :

   « Pour ma part, j’ai toujours eu l’intuition qu’une volonté extérieure était à l’origine de cette guerre intestine, sans jamais parvenir à trouver le moindre indice qui puisse étayer cette hypothèse. Durant votre combat contre le Big Five, j’ai fait des recherches dans nos archives, et il semblerait que l’apparition de ces plantes coïncide avec le début des affrontements entre les Juggernauts.

   - Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? intervint Ichi qui, tout comme ses compagnons, était de plus en plus perdu. Vous êtes en train de suggérer que ces guerres auraient été provoquées par une invasion de mauvaises herbes ?

   - Je sais que cela peut paraître absurde, mais la présence de ces plantes n’est pas le fruit du hasard. Il y a vraiment quelque chose d’intriguant à propos de la présence de ces plantes. J’ai essayé d’en savoir plus sur cette espèce végétale, mais aucune source scientifique ne la répertorie, ni en Australie, ni nulle part ailleurs. Il existe un ensemble de chroniques très anciennes que l’on tient d’Héraclès lui-même, les Ecrits Héraclides, et c’est dans ces ouvrages que j’ai enfin obtenu des informations sur ces plantes. Il semblerait qu’elles aient une origine divine. En fait, il s’agirait d’une arme de destruction, une malédiction perfide qu’un dieu avait autrefois utilisée pour créer guerres et conflits sur terre et semer le désordre et la peur.

   - Un dieu serait capable d’une telle chose ? lança Nachi, très intéressé. De qui s’agit-il ? Son identité est-elle précisée dans ces chroniques ?

   - C’est précisément cet élément qui me fait penser qu’il ne peut s’agir d’une coïncidence, et que ces plantes sont bien responsables de notre malheur : le dieu en question est justement le pire ennemi de notre seigneur Héraclès, il a toujours été jaloux de ses victoires et de la reconnaissance qu’il a obtenue auprès des dieux de l’Olympe. C’est un dieu traître et sans pitié, seuls le combat et la mort l’intéressent. Ce dieu est…

   - Arès, le dieu de la guerre, l’antithèse d’Athéna. Notre déesse ne vit que pour la paix, lui uniquement pour le conflit. C’est bien de lui dont il s’agit ? »

   Ainsi venait de parler Jabu, à la surprise de tous. Il répondit à leur étonnement :

   « Mon maître m’avait parlé de ce dieu maléfique lorsqu’il m’avait enseigné le nom des ennemis d’Athéna. »

   Puis s’adressant à Tya :

   « Arès serait donc à l’origine de toutes ces guerres ?

   - En partie oui, mais ces plantes ne génèrent pas réellement de conflits, elles ne font que développer des tensions déjà existantes, même infimes, pour les changer en véritables rivalités. Or, nous les Juggernauts avons été trop faibles pour leur résister, nous avons donc notre part de responsabilité, rejeter la faute sur autrui serait trop facile, dit-elle avec culpabilité.

   - Mais je ne comprends pas, intervint Geki, je pensais que ce continent était interdit d’accès pour tous les dieux à l’exception d’Héraclès, comment Arès aurait-il pu y semer ses graines de conflit sans passer inaperçu ?

   - Vous souvenez-vous de la légende aborigène rattachée à l’Uluru, qui raconte comment le bien et le mal se sont combattus et comment leurs sangs mélangés se sont écoulés sur le rocher pour lui donner sa couleur ? Il s’agit là du mythe tel qu’il a été transmis par notre peuple au cours des siècles, mais il fait référence à un événement qui s’est réellement produit, il y a de cela des millénaires. Andwele a dû vous raconter comment Héraclès a combattu douze guerriers pour être reconnu par les dieux, mais il ne vous a sans doute pas parlé du combat qui a suivi, un affrontement bien plus périlleux et violent que la bataille contre les premiers Juggernauts… Alors laissez-moi vous en dire plus. »

   La femme aux longs cheveux noirs prit une grande inspiration pour continuer son récit :

   « Après qu’Héraclès eût remporté le Trophée Divin et fût félicité par tous les Olympiens, Arès clama que les épreuves qui avaient été imposées au héros étaient ridicules et ne suffisaient pas à le reconnaître comme un dieu digne de l’Olympe. Héraclès n’accepta pas les insinuations de son demi-frère, tout dieu qu’il était, et un combat s’engagea entre les deux puissances. Ce fut un choc terrible, un duel comme les dieux eux-mêmes n’en voient que très rarement. Des jours durant, les deux adversaires confrontèrent leur cosmos sur terre et dans les airs sans qu’aucun ne faiblisse. Le combat se poursuivit en Australie, le territoire qu’affectionnait déjà tant le héros, et c’est là qu’Héraclès fit la plus grande preuve de son incroyable force physique : il arracha d’une montagne un énorme morceau de pierre, si gigantesque qu’il aurait pu recouvrir une ville entière, et le lança vers le dieu de la guerre, si bien que ce dernier ne put même pas fuir tant la surface que représentait le projectile était grande. L’immense monticule retomba au sol, faisant trembler la terre entière, et écrasa Arès. Ce fut une défaite humiliante pour le dieu. Il n’était pas mort, certes, puisque son esprit était immortel, mais l’enveloppe corporelle qu’il utilisait à l’époque fut détruite et ensevelie sous le rocher. »

   Elle prit une légère pause dans son énoncé avant de reprendre :

   « Ce rocher, comme vous l’aurez deviné, c’était l’Uluru.

   - Comment, cet énorme monolithe ? s’étonna Geki. Héraclès été parvenu à soulever cette masse inébranlable ? Mais ça tient du prodige ! Ce rocher doit représenter plus d’un million de fois sa taille !

   - Effectivement. Héraclès avait surpris les dieux par sa résistance en survivant aux éclairs de Zeus, et cette fois il les avait surpris par sa force, en faisant ce dont peut-être aucun dieu n’aurait été capable de faire. Mais sans le savoir, cet acte allait plonger son peuple dans le chaos. Du corps d’Arès enfoui sous l’Uluru s’écoula tout son sang empli du cosmos maléfique du dieu. On dit qu’une seule goûte de son sang pouvait changer une ville en un lieu de discorde, car c’est ce liquide qui donne naissance aux plantes maudites. Ainsi ces plantes démoniaques apparurent sous l’Uluru et s’étendirent doucement et insidieusement à travers tout le continent. Leur progression était si lente que personne ne perçut l’invasion, et déjà les conflits germaient entre les Juggernauts, soudain pris de rivalités et de désirs indignes. Arès avait obtenu sa vengeance. »

   Un lourd silence s’instaura tandis que chacun tentait de mettre de l’ordre dans ses idées à la lumière de ces nouvelles et terribles révélations. Puis Geki brisa le mutisme général :

   « Mais alors comment détruire cette malédiction ? Ne me dites pas que nous allons devoir nous mettre au désherbant ?

   - J’ai fait des tests sur l’une de ces plantes, répondit Tya sans humour, elles sont très résistantes, rien ne semble pouvoir les faire mourir. Je pense malheureusement que le seul moyen de les faire disparaître, c’est de remédier à ce qui les a fait apparaître : il faut faire cesser ces batailles. Le sang versé sur ces terres depuis des générations alimente ces plantes comme l’huile attise le feu. Le sang ne doit plus couler.

   - Vous nous demandez donc de ne pas combattre le reste des Juggernauts ? » interrogea Nachi.

   La femme Aborigène était plongée dans une intense réflexion. Après quelques longues secondes, elle exposa sa pensée :

   - Le problème est qu’aussi longtemps que l’un des deux clans sera en état de combattre, la guerre ne cessera pas, elle tournera simplement au massacre pour l’autre clan.

   - Donc nos plans ne changent pas, nous allons devoir les combattre, remarqua Ichi. Mais il est rassurant de savoir qu’un espoir existe de mettre un terme à ces querelles que l’on croyait éternelles. »

   Tya acquiesça.

   Ces nouvelles informations avaient remonté le moral des cinq Chevaliers, ils avaient désormais la confirmation qu’ils combattaient le mal, et qu’il leur était possible d’épargner les prochaines générations aborigènes. Tya, quant à elle, était préoccupée, mais elle n’exprima rien de cette inquiétude aux autres.

   Ce ne fut que le dernier jour de leur repos, juste avant leur départ pour la bataille, que l’Australienne se livra à eux :

   « J’aimerais que vous m’écoutiez un instant, j’ai à vous parler. »

   Ayant obtenu l’attention de ses cinq hôtes, elle commença :

   « Vous avez tous déjà beaucoup souffert ici, et je ne voudrais pas que vous laissiez vos vies dans cette guerre, aussi je vous le demande maintenant : abandonnez l’idée de combattre les Juggernauts restant, je pourrais peut-être les convaincre de cesser les hostilités en leur révélant tout ce que l’on a appris.

   - Ne nous voilons pas la face, vous savez tout aussi bien que nous que de simples paroles ne suffiront pas à calmer leur fureur du combat. Mais rassurez-vous, nous avons été capables de vaincre le Big Five, nous avons toutes nos chances contre ces nouveaux adversaires, lui affirma Jabu.

   - Justement je n’en suis pas certaine, car cette fois vous partez avec plusieurs handicaps. Tout d’abord, vos ennemis sont six et sont donc plus nombreux que vous. Ensuite, vous n’êtes pas totalement rétablis, de même pour vos armures qui sont encore brisées. Et enfin, une forte canicule est prévue pour aujourd’hui, et vous allez devoir combattre en plein désert sous une chaleur comme vous n’en avez jamais connue ailleurs, pas même en Algérie ou en Tanzanie. Même les habitants d’ici ne sortent pas de chez eux durant ces périodes, de peur de mourir sous le soleil. Les Juggernauts en revanche s’entraînent régulièrement dans de telles conditions, ils ont la résistance nécessaire pour supporter la température et la morsure du soleil, pas vous. Voilà pourquoi c’est bien plus risqué cette fois-ci. »

   Les Chevaliers de Bronze restèrent interdits un moment, ils avaient parfaitement conscience des difficultés qu’ils allaient devoir affronter, mais elles n’étaient que détails face à l’importance de leur mission.

   Les voyant ainsi déterminés, Tya se résigna :

   « Très bien, je vois que je ne vous ferai pas changer d’avis. J’aurais aimé pouvoir vous prêter main forte, mais je n’ai jamais combattu, je ne serai qu’un fardeau pour vous. Alors je me contenterai de vous mener au lieu de l’affrontement final. Suivez-moi. »

 

***

 

   Les Chevaliers de la Licorne, du Loup, de l’Hydre, de l’Ours et du Lionet étaient présents à l’entrée du Désert d’Héraclès. Cette zone était située exactement au milieu du segment formé par Uluru et Tnorala, mais personne en dehors des serviteurs d’Héraclès n’en connaissait l’existence. Déjà la température en cet endroit était assommante et le soleil tapait de tout son poids.

   Sur les lieux les attendaient de pied ferme six guerriers, qui semblaient tous aussi forts, si ce n’est plus, que ceux qu’ils avaient affrontés quelques jours plus tôt. Cinq d’entre eux étaient alignés, et quelques mètres devant eux se trouvait le sixième, un Juggernaut vêtu d’une armure munie de trois horribles têtes de bête, et portant dans son dos une triple cape qui flottait légèrement sous l’impulsion d’une énergie étrange et mystérieuse qui émanait de tout son corps.

   L’arrivée des Chevaliers à la place du Big Five provoqua la consternation des six belligérants. Celui le plus en avant, qui semblait être leur chef, s’écria, la colère dans la voix :

   « Mais qui êtes-vous ? Et où est le Big Five ? Ce sont eux qui vous envoient à leur place ?

   - Nous ne sommes les envoyés de personne, lui répondit Jabu. Nous sommes des Chevaliers d’Athéna et souhaitons uniquement réunir l’armure d’Héraclès le temps d’aider notre déesse. Le Sanctuaire est actuellement en proie à une dangereuse trahison, et seule la présence de l’armure du dieu de la force, ami d’Athéna, pourra sauver…

   - Ca suffit ! coupa-t-il. Voilà que le Big Five nous envoie des mercenaires pour nous affaiblir ! Quelle bande de lâches ! Ils savaient qu’ils ne pouvaient rien contre nous, le Six Pack ! »

   Il resta immobile quelques secondes, semblant bouillir sur place, puis se retourna brusquement pour s’adresser à ses hommes :

   « Puisqu’il en est ainsi, je vous laisse combattre ces demi-portions, cela vous servira d’entraînement. Quant à moi, je me retire dans le Temple d’Héraclès, j’attendrai là-bas que vous me rameniez leurs têtes, elles feront de magnifiques trophées pour notre dieu !

   - A vos ordres, maître Baiame ! » répondirent toutes les voix avec une parfaite simultanéité.

   Puis tandis que le chef partait en direction du Nord, en plein milieu du Désert d’Héraclès, les cinq Juggernauts chargèrent tels des taureaux les Chevaliers de Bronze, chacun ayant déjà choisi son adversaire ; et ainsi cinq couples de duellistes s’étaient formés et confrontaient leurs cosmos. Chaque groupe s’éloigna des autres à une vitesse folle, laissant plusieurs kilomètres entre eux afin d’être certains de ne pas se gêner durant la lutte.

   Une nouvelle bataille venait de commencer.


	9. Les écuries du roi Augias

_Ah, Héraclès, toi le héros si brillant, quelle farce cruelle les dieux te réservèrent en t’ordonnant de nettoyer les immenses étables du roi d’Elide, le divin Augias ! Encrassées du fumier le plus noir et du purin le plus abject, ces écuries requéraient du glorieux fils de Zeus de s’abaisser à une ingrate tâche qui n’était pas de sa condition, flattant ainsi la vanité de la jalouse Héra. Mais le fleuve Alphée, détourné de son cours par la force et la ruse du héros à l’éternelle réputation, nettoya en une journée les étables souillées, et ce qui devait être le plus sordide des travaux fut accompli en le plus ingénieux des actes._

 

***

 

   Ichi fut le premier à être attaqué par un Juggernaut, mais il esquiva son attaque massive d’un bond en arrière. Ce nouvel adversaire était semblable en corpulence aux autres guerriers de son ordre. En revanche, ses longs cheveux jetés en arrière étaient blonds par endroit, un curieux détail qui le différenciait indéniablement des autres.

   « Je suis Garwah, Juggernaut des Ecuries d’Augias, et je t’ai choisi comme adversaire. Approche, nous n’avons pas de temps à perdre, car après vous il nous reste à vaincre nos véritables ennemis, ces félons du Big Five.

   - Moi je suis Ichi, Chevalier de Bronze de l’Hydre. »

   Du premier coup d’œil il repéra la pièce maîtresse, située au niveau du bras gauche. Mais tandis qu’il était en pleine observation, le Juggernaut en profita pour attaquer :

   « Fumier Sombre ! »

   Aussitôt une substance épaisse et nauséabonde fut projetée en flux rapide sur Ichi. Ce dernier ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi il s’agissait, mais déjà cette odeur et cet aspect le rendaient malade, et peu à peu cette matière le recouvrait.

   « Mais… c’est du fumier ?

   - C’est exact ! Apprête-toi à mourir de la façon la plus humiliante qui soit ! Ha ha ha ! »

   Et bientôt la tête même d’Ichi disparut sous la masse immonde, comme enterré vivant.

   Voyant que plus aucun signe de vie n’émanait de cet amas, Garwah stoppa son attaque.

   Soudain trois griffes jaillirent du fumier, puis trois autres, et telle une tornade, Ichi fit tournoyer ses bras armés de ces crocs acérés, et se libéra ainsi de la matière abjecte, écumant de rage. Il n’était plus que colère :

   « Tu vas me payer ça ! »

   Il fonça vers cet homme qui le narguait, un sourire en coin. Alors que tout son être était emporté par l’irritation, l’image de son maître lui apparut, comme si elle se trouvait là en personne. Et en un instant il se calma, et la colère le quitta ; il venait de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

   Il était incroyable de constater à quel point Ilmatar avait une influence sur lui, même à des milliers de kilomètres. D’ailleurs, elle avait toujours eu une telle emprise sur lui. Il se souvint de la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vue, quelques semaines plus tôt au lac Holts, à la fin de son deuxième entraînement, juste avant qu’il ne rejoigne ses compagnons à Athènes.

 

***

 

   C’était au petit matin, la lumière naissante du soleil se reflétait sur la surface de l’eau en un éclat presque divin. Les deux mois de son nouvel entraînement s’étaient écoulés très rapidement.

Un genou à terre, la tête baissée, Ichi s’apprêtait à faire ses adieux à Ilmatar. Son professeur lui avait demandé de se relever, puis sur un ton solennel, elle lui avait dit :

   « Lorsque tu es venu ici il y a six ans, tu étais empli d’une haine qui ne t’a pas quittée durant tout ton entraînement. Tu haïssais tant les hommes que c’était devenu là ta raison d’agir. Je comprenais ta haine, ta haine d’orphelin. Tu en voulais à tes parents qui t’avaient abandonné, tu en voulais à ceux qui se moquaient de ton apparence, tu en voulais à tous ces gens qui t’entouraient et qui vivaient mieux que toi, au point que tu en es devenu cruel et mesquin. Il est vrai que cette rancune t’a donné la force d’aller toujours en avant et de franchir tous les obstacles jusqu’à remporter l’armure de l’Hydre Femelle, mais cela t’a rendu mauvais, tu as enseveli tes sentiments sous une barrière amère, et un Chevalier qui ne combat pas avec tout son cœur et avec toute son âme ne peut pas remporter la victoire. C’est ce qui t’a perdu au tournoi, et c’est ce qui t’aurait perdu dans n’importe quelle autre situation. »

   Ichi estimait énormément Ilmatar, mais il ne l’aurait jamais crue capable de lire si facilement en lui. Elle le connaissait si bien, peut-être mieux qu’il ne se connaissait lui-même.

   « Vous avez raison, maître. Lors du tournoi, j’aurais été capable de tuer quiconque était en face de moi, mais tout ce que j’ai obtenu ce fut une lamentable défaite.

   - Ichi, même si la haine et la rancune présentes en toi ont pris si longtemps le dessus, je sais que tu es une personne sensible, capable des sentiments les plus beaux, j’ai pu le constater les rares fois où tu t’es montré à moi tel que tu es vraiment. Aujourd’hui, j’ai la certitude que tu as changé. Durant ce nouvel entraînement, tu as prouvé que tu étais capable du meilleur. »

A ces paroles, Ichi ne put réprimer quelques larmes. Celles-ci étaient la preuve qu’il avait effectivement beaucoup changé, et il ne s’en était même pas aperçu ! Ses larmes redoublèrent, il se sentait tellement mieux à présent, et cette libération, il la devait à la femme qui se tenait majestueusement face à lui.

   « Pourquoi… pourquoi faites-vous tout ça pour moi, Ilmatar ? Je n’étais rien, vous m’avez tout appris, vous m’avez construit et vous m’avez ouvert au monde. Pourquoi ? Je n’ai rien fait pour vous, moi.

   - Tu te trompes. Sache que depuis les temps les plus anciens, les Chevaliers de l’Hydre Mâle et de l’Hydre Femelle sont liés de façon inaltérable, tels le Ying et le Yang : ils s’opposent comme ils s’attirent, et notre génération ne fait pas exception. Je suis le maître, tu es l’élève, je suis une femme, tu es un homme, je suis d’Argent, tu es de Bronze. Et pourtant, un lien plus fort que tout nous unit, lui dit-elle en le regardant fixement.

   Elle sembla hésiter un instant, puis reprit la parole sur un ton bien moins enjoué, changeant de sujet comme si la conversation la mettait mal à l’aise :

   « J’ai reçu une lettre du Sanctuaire il y a quelques semaines, et je tiens à ce que tu sois au courant. Ce message contenait un ordre émanant du Grand Pope lui-même : celui de te tuer si tu venais à te représenter devant moi. Bien sûr, je n’ai jamais eu l’intention de l’honorer. Que le Sanctuaire soit effectivement sous le joug d’un traître ne change rien au fait qu’un représentant d’Athéna ne peut demander à un maître de tuer son élève, simplement pour cette histoire de tournoi. Ce n’est là qu’un prétexte. En revanche, ma décision va faire de moi une traîtresse, et le Sanctuaire enverra sans doute un Chevalier pour m’exécuter.

   - Comment ? Mais alors…

   - Ne m’interromps pas Ichi ! » dit-elle d’un ton sec.

   Puis reprenant d’une voix plus douce :

   « Aie confiance en moi. Je n’ai pas peur, je sais que je peux vaincre l’assassin qu’on m’enverra. »

   Les larmes qui avaient cessé de couler sur le visage d’Ichi reprirent de plus belle. Il regarda Ilmatar avec tous les sentiments qu’il nourrissait à son égard, à tel point qu’elle ne put en supporter davantage.

   « Va-t’en ! dit-elle affectueusement. Et ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi. »

   Il essuya ses larmes d’un geste fier, et regarda intensément la femme Chevalier. Son masque décoré de dessins de serpents ne suffisait pas à cacher la grâce qui se dégageait d’elle. Grande et fine, chacun de ses gestes était doux et beau à voir, même lorsqu’elle combattait, et sa longue chevelure blonde avait toujours eu un effet quasi hypnotique sur le jeune Chevalier. Il se releva.

   « Très bien, mais si je ne dois pas m’inquiéter pour vous, permettez-moi au moins de vous garder présente dans mes pensées. »

   Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qu’il venait de dire, et comprenant qu’il était allé un peu loin il se mit à rougir. Visiblement Ilmatar n’apprécia pas ce manque de respect car un lourd silence pesait maintenant sur eux. Alors Ichi tourna les talons et commença à s’en aller, mais il entendit la Finlandaise s’adresser encore une fois à lui :

   « Ichi ! »

   Il se retourna, et la vit retirer doucement son masque. Il resta paralysé par cette vision, par cette beauté qu’il n’avait jamais espéré découvrir, mais le malheureux ignorait totalement le sens de ce geste.

   Elle lui dit alors, lui parlant pour la première fois sans son masque, le visage marqué par l’émotion :

   « Dans ce cas, moi aussi je penserai à toi. »

   Ichi fit des efforts surhumains pour se retenir d’exprimer la joie qu’il ressentait. Il fit volte-face et repartit, le cœur heureux.

 

   Voilà ce dont il se souvenait. En revanche, ce qu’il ignorait encore aujourd’hui, c’est la visite qu’Ilmatar reçut quelques jours après le départ du jeune Chevalier.

   Un soir, au bord du lac, un homme vêtu d’une armure s’était présenté à elle. Son apparence était dissimulée dans la pénombre. Sa voix grave la questionna :

   « Ilmatar d’Hydrus, où est le cadavre du Chevalier ayant participé au tournoi ?

   - Il n’y a aucun cadavre ici. Jamais je ne pourrais tuer mon élève, encore moins pour une si futile raison !

   - Les règles de la chevalerie sont strictes et inaltérables, ce n’est pas à toi d’en discuter le bien-fondé. Quiconque transgresse les lois du Sanctuaire doit mourir ! »

   Disant cela, il avança d’un pas, dévoilant son apparence à la guerrière. L’homme était de grande taille et portait une armure massive, de couleur dorée, dont le casque était bardé de deux cornes. Ilmatar eut un frisson.

   « Le Grand Pope m’envoie un Chevalier d’Or ?

   - Je suis Aldébaran, Chevalier du Taureau. Si vous avez désobéi aux ordres, alors je dois vous exécuter !

   - Je n’ai pas l’intention de me laisser tuer si facilement ! La Vague du Lac Mystique ! »

   Une vague rapide et imposante apparut en un instant et frappa le Chevalier d’Or, mais ce dernier ne tenta même pas d’esquiver, il resta là, les bras croisés, sans subir le moins du monde l’effet de son offensive.

   Paniquée et terrifiée par un tel pouvoir, la Finlandaise resta tétanisée, et Aldébaran, se déplaçant à la vitesse de la lumière, se rapprocha d’elle en déployant les bras :

   « Le combat est terminé. La Grande Corne ! »

   Elle fut projetée en arrière par la puissance dorée, et dans un flot de sang et de bris d’armure, elle tomba au milieu du lac, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de son adversaire. Aldébaran attendit un instant de voir si le Chevalier allait remonter à la surface, ou au moins son corps, mais rien ne se manifesta ; son cadavre avait dû rester accroché au fond de l’eau. Alors, la mine sombre, il se tourna et repartit d’où il venait.

   Pourtant, Ilmatar n’était pas morte. Elle avait reculé au moment de l’impact afin d’en limiter les effets, et avait profité de sa chute dans l’eau pour s’éloigner du Chevalier d’Or et faire croire à sa mort, connaissant parfaitement chaque recoin du lac. Nager à plusieurs mètres de profondeur, dans une obscurité quasi totale, sans air, en camouflant son énergie, et encore sous le choc de cette effroyable attaque n’avait pas été une mince affaire, mais elle avait compris que c’était là sa seule chance de s’en sortir vivante. Une fois revenue sur la terre ferme à l’autre bout du lac, elle repensa au Chevalier qui venait de l’attaquer : elle pouvait se vanter d’être l’une des seules personnes au monde à avoir échappé à un Chevalier d’Or ! Puis elle repensa à Ichi, qui était parti combattre, et songea au jour où elle le reverrait.

 

***

 

   La haine qu’Ichi ressentait il y a encore une minute envers le Juggernaut avait maintenant totalement disparue. S’il avait attaqué dans cet état cet adversaire qui n’attendait que ça, Athéna seule sait dans quel piège il serait tombé ! Mais désormais, il avait l’esprit clair, et il décida sans attendre d’employer sa technique secrète :

   « La Vague du Lac Mystique ! »

   Garwah fut surpris par une telle attaque et telle une feuille dans un torrent, il fut emporté et jeté en arrière, un genou au sol. Il avait reçu la vague de plein fouet, et pourtant son armure était intacte, et son corps ne semblait pas avoir subi le moindre dommage non plus. Mais que s’était-il passé ?

   « Voilà une technique puissante et ingénieuse ! Elle aurait réduit en pièces n’importe quel autre Juggernaut, mais elle ne fonctionne pas sur moi !

   - Que veux-tu dire par-là ?

   - C’est très simple. Il n’y a aucun doute sur le fait que ta technique est très dangereuse : plus on lui résiste, et plus on en subit les effets dévastateurs, aussi il suffit de ne pas lui résister ! Ton attaque agit exactement comme les vagues de la mer, or je connais bien cet élément, et je sais qu’il est inutile de vouloir contrer une vague de front, et qu’il suffit parfois d’esquiver la partie dangereuse de la lame pour se retrouver dans sa zone inoffensive. Ce n’est qu’une question de physique ! Si tu surfais, tu saurais ça !

   - Tu te moques de moi ? Essaie un peu de surfer sur celle-ci ! lui dit Ichi en reprenant sa position d’attaque.

   - Très bien, je te laisse une deuxième chance, uniquement pour te montrer ton impuissance face à moi, mais après, je te porte le coup de grâce !

   - C’est ce que nous allons voir ! La Vague du Lac Mystique ! »

   Et une vague plus grande et plus rapide encore que la précédente fut déclenchée. Garwah remarqua effectivement que sa vitesse était plus élevée, et qu’il allait donc devoir l’encaisser différemment ; mais il lui en fallait plus pour s’avouer vaincu. Il sauta dans la vague, au milieu du mur d’eau sous l’écume, et ressortit tout juste devant Ichi, prêt à l’attaquer. Mais ce dernier n’était plus là ! Il était au-dessus, et fondait sur l’Aborigène, visant son crâne avec son genou. Le Juggernaut eut juste le temps de bouger la tête sur le côté, ainsi le genou heurta son épaule ; mais quelle surprise ce fut pour lui de voir des griffes sortir des genouillères du Chevalier et se planter dans son armure et transpercer sa chair. Il frappa Ichi du revers de la main, le jetant à terre, puis porta son autre main à la blessure que venait de lui infliger les crocs de l’Hydre.

   « Arh ! Mais qu’espères-tu faire avec ces canifs ? Il t’en faudra plus pour me tuer ! » dit-il en arrachant les pointes, faisant couler son sang et tachant ses cheveux blonds.

   Il tenta d’écraser avec le pied le Chevalier toujours à terre, mais Ichi le retint avec les deux mains, évitant de peu le choc. Mais la pression exercée augmentait, et ses bras s’abaissaient peu à peu sous la force herculéenne du Juggernaut, puis il lâcha prise, s’enfonçant d’un seul coup dans le sol. Garwah retira son pied du trou qu’il venait de créer, et il remarqua à nouveau trois griffes, plantées cette fois-ci dans sa cheville !

   « Mais c’est pas vrai ! Pourquoi t’obstines-tu avec ces armes ridicules ? Tu vois bien que ça ne fait pas plus d’effet qu’une piqûre de moustique ! »

   Et disant cela, il sentit que sa vision se troublait. Il eut un instant d’hésitation :

   « A moins…, à moins que ces griffes ne contiennent un poison ? C’est ça ? »

   Se relevant, Ichi le regarda fixement, l’air impitoyable :

   « C’est exact, tu es décidément très malin. Ce venin est censé être mortel dès la première injection, mais il en faut généralement deux pour un Chevalier. Je me doutais bien que pour des êtres comme les Juggernauts, trois morsures seraient nécessaires. Mais je ne souhaite pas ta mort, alors abandonne avant qu’une troisième blessure ne te condamne. »

   Tout en retirant les griffes de sa jambe et les écrasant dans sa main, l’Australien lui répondit :

   « Tu penses que j’ai peur de la mort ? Pff ! Ce n’est nullement le cas ! De toute façon, tu n’auras pas l’occasion de m’atteindre une troisième fois, je ne me ferais plus avoir ! Quant à ta technique à la vague, elle est inefficace ! Tu es désormais sans arme !

   - N’en sois pas si sûr ! Le Raz-de-Marée du Lac Mystique ! »

   Voyant cette nouvelle attaque, Garwah n’attendit pas et fonça sur la vague et la traversa ; mais il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’elle soit suivie d’une seconde, puis d’une troisième, et une grande explosion d’eau retentit alors. Mais un phénomène bien plus étrange s’ensuivit : une gigantesque trombe d’eau se forma, dans laquelle les vagues de l’Hydre furent successivement absorbées ; la voix de l’Aborigène se fit entendre dans ce chaos aquatique :

   « Tes vagues sont sans effet contre moi, aussi nombreuses soient-elles ! Alors laisse-moi te dévoiler ce qu’est la véritable puissance de l’eau ! Torrents de l’Alphée ! »

   Et la trombe d’eau se mit à tournoyer encore plus vite et avança vers Ichi jusqu’à le percuter. Le jeune Chevalier fut emporté par le courant, puis rejeté à l’extérieur, retombant brutalement à terre. Son Armure, déjà fissurée suite à son précédent combat, se brisa en certains endroits, et son corps fut marqué de nombreuses blessures. Il prenait conscience que l’homme qu’il affrontait maîtrisait bien mieux que lui l’élément aqueux. Par ailleurs, il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts face à la lumière éblouissante du soleil, et de grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur tout son corps tant la chaleur l’incommodait.

   Garwah s’approcha de lui :

   « Vous n’êtes pas nos véritables ennemis, Chevaliers d’Athéna, aussi je ne vais pas perdre plus de temps avec toi. Tu vas subir à nouveau le flot du fleuve Alphée ! Meurs ! Torrents de l’Alphée ! »

   Une nouvelle colonne destructrice se matérialisa et se rapprocha, alors Ichi plongea sur le côté afin de l’esquiver, mais elle suivit son mouvement, comme si elle était attirée par lui. Il ne lui était désormais plus possible de l’éviter, le choc était imminent, alors il utilisa sa technique afin d’en parer les effets :

   « La Vague du Lac Mystique ! »

   L’attaque fut lancée si proche de la trombe qu’elle parvint à la ralentir, mais pas à l’arrêter. Ichi allait être à nouveau emporté, alors il se replia sur lui-même afin de ne pas trop subir de dommages. Son corps s’envola au milieu de la bourrasque, ballotté comme une brindille, et fut rejeté au sol dans un fracas bruyant. Tout comme son corps, son armure n’était pas en très bon état, mais le Chevalier de l’Hydre fut rassuré de constater qu’elle était encore là en majeure partie pour le protéger. En revanche, s’il recevait encore un coup de cette violence, il ne faisait aucun doute qu’elle volerait en éclats.

   Ichi avait une idée, en fait il s’agissait plutôt de sa dernière chance de remporter la victoire sur cet être inébranlable, alors il se releva, animé par la volonté de mettre son plan à exécution. Face à l’homme à l’armure d’ivoire, il reprit une fois de plus sa position d’attaque, et invoqua, plus puissant que jamais, son ultime arcane :

   « Le Raz-de-Marée du Lac Mystique ! »

   Lassé par ce déjà-vu, Garwah sourit du coin des lèvres :

   « Tu as donc décidé de mourir dans l’honneur, comme un vrai guerrier ! Parfait, je vais te satisfaire ! Torrents de l’Alphée ! »

   Les deux courants se rencontrèrent dans un choc violent, pour se faire face équitablement. Ichi fit sortir des nouvelles griffes de ses poignets et de ses genoux tout en maintenant le flot.

   Après quelques secondes d’équilibre entre les deux ondes, l’attaque de Garwah prit le dessus et absorba les vagues ennemies ; mais alors que la victoire ne pouvait plus lui échapper, l’Australien vit sa concentration troublée par de petits objets qui traversèrent le mur d’eau le séparant d’Ichi : il s’agissait de griffes ! Il lança alors toute sa puissance dans la trombe qui s’abattit sur son ennemi, et ayant ainsi les mains libres, il brisa toutes les griffes qui lui avaient été lancées avec de rapides mouvements des poings. Ichi fut alors percuté par la trombe, il tournoya dans la puissance aquatique et son armure se brisa en plusieurs endroits et il s’écroule dans le sable.

   Le calme revint enfin, les eaux ne défilaient plus, les énergies ne s’opposaient plus, les corps ne bougeaient plus : l’un était au sol, l’autre était dressé sur ses jambes, victorieux.

   « Ta stratégie a échoué ! Tu voulais créer une diversion avec tes vagues pour me planter à nouveau tes griffes, mais j’ai contré tes deux offensives simultanément ! Maintenant tu es plus que moribond, il me sera aussi facile de t’achever que d’écraser un insecte ! »

   Mais Ichi se releva, bien que difficilement, pour faire face à l’Aborigène aux cheveux blonds.

   « Tu te trompes ! Je peux encore combattre ! Mais cela ne sera pas nécessaire, car la marque de ma victoire est plantée sur ton flanc ! »

   En attendant ces paroles, la vision du guerrier d’Héraclès se brouilla brutalement. Il ne sut dire si c’était dû à l’effet du poison ou à la surprise d’apprendre que, contre toutes apparences, il était vaincu ; en tout cas à ce symptôme succéda un véritable malaise. Il regarda son flanc gauche : il y avait effectivement trois crocs enfoncés dans son Trophée ; il les arracha hargneusement pour les jeter au loin, mais il était trop tard, le venin avait déjà pénétré son sang. Il chancela et tomba un genou à terre, se tenant avec une main au sol. Désormais, il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, comme si son corps tombait doucement dans le vide, et tous ses sens subissaient le même sort : sa vision devenait floue, les sons qui parvenaient à ses oreilles étaient plus doux, tout lui semblait plus calme et serein, et il s’écroula en arrière, le regard vers le ciel, un large sourire aux lèvres :

   « Je vais… mourir ! Enfin ! »

   Ainsi allongé au sol, les cheveux salis par le sang et le sable, il attendait que la mort vienne le chercher. Mais en cet instant, ce ne fut pas la froide faucheuse qui s’approcha de lui, mais un homme pris par les émotions :

   « Mon maître Ilmatar m’a enseigné une chose très importante : la valeur de la vie. »

   Et en finissant ces mots, Ichi tendit l’index en direction de l’Aborigène, et le planta avec force au milieu de son torse, avec une telle force que l’ivoire fut brisé et sa chair transpercée. Un sang sombre et infecté jaillit alors de la plaie, et Garwah sortit de sa torpeur. Ichi constata avec satisfaction le succès de son geste :

   « Tu ne vas pas mourir, Juggernaut. J’ai touché le point central de ton système sanguin, ce qui va stopper les effets nocifs du poison, bientôt tu seras rétabli.

   - Mais… mais pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Tiens-tu à ce point à m’humilier ? J’ai été vaincu, tu dois m’achever !

   - Mon but n’a jamais été de te tuer, mais uniquement de récupérer ça, dit-il en montrant du doigt la pièce d’armure qui lui protégeait le bras gauche.

   - Non, tue-moi ! lui dit-il, paniqué. Telle est la règle, il n’y a pas d’autre alternative !

   - Désolé, mais je n’ai pas l’intention de t’ôter la vie, je ne suis pas un assassin, répondit Ichi, surpris face à une telle attitude.

   - Tu dois le faire ! La guerre est ma seule raison de vivre, le champ de bataille mon seul pays. J’ai été élevé pour combattre et uniquement pour cela. Si j’échoue au combat, ma vie s’arrête !

   - Tu vas pourtant devoir apprendre à vivre sans le combat, et à vivre pour autre chose. »

   L’Australien hésitait, il semblait totalement désemparé, confronté qu’il était à une situation qu’il n’avait jamais envisagée : survivre. Il répondit :

   « Mais je ne sais rien faire d’autre ! Et comment vivre dans ce climat de haine et de luttes éternelles ? Tout est désolation autour de nous, nous combattons depuis des générations sans espoir que cela finisse un jour. Toute l’histoire de notre contrée n’est que mort et désespoir, je n’en peux plus ! »

   L’Aborigène pleurait en grimaçant, tant la douleur qu’il ressentait était forte. Ichi venait de comprendre ce qui animait son opposant :

   « En fait, si tu es venu te battre, c’était dans l’espoir d’en finir, tu es venu ici pour mourir. La bataille qui vous ronge est donc cruelle à ce point ?

   - Je vois que tu me comprends, Chevalier de l’Hydre, alors exauce ma volonté, je t’en prie. Ton poison m’a fait entrevoir la quiétude du trépas, termine donc ce que tu as commencé. »

   Finissant sa phrase, il laissa retomber sa tête au sol et ferma les yeux, attendant le coup de grâce.

Ichi s’approcha de lui doucement. Il le regarda quelques instants dans le silence du désert, puis il lui asséna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Le Juggernaut poussa un cri de douleur et de surprise. Ichi lui dit avec véhémence :

   « La mort n’a rien de doux, Garwah, c’est au contraire ce qu’il y a de plus froid et de plus dur. Tu vas devoir apprendre à vivre car tu n’as pas le choix. Mais surtout, tu vas apprendre à vivre car la vie est quelque chose de merveilleux.

   - A vivre ? Mais je ne sais pas comment vivre, je ne sais que tuer. Que pourrais-je faire de mes jours ?

   - Tu vas remonter sur les vagues que tu affectionnes tant, et tu vas tenter de ne jamais en tomber. »


	10. Les juments du roi Diomède

_Quelle noirceur, quel sadisme et quelle cruauté habitaient ton cœur, ô toi fils d’Arès, Diomède roi des Thraces ! Tu étais homme à nourrir de chair humaine tes juments tant aimées. Ces quatre cavales femelles déchiraient de leurs dents leurs impuissantes victimes et pouvaient vomir un magma plus brûlant que la plus bouillante fournaise d’Héphaïstos le boiteux. Grand mal prit le roi de Thrace, car à avoir élevé ses bêtes à dévorer les corps humains, c’est lui-même qui, jeté dans les auges impures par le héros aux douze exploits, fut dépecé et avalé avec hargne par les créatures qu’il chérissait tant._

 

***

 

   « Je suis Ban, Chevalier du Lionet.

   - Eh bien, j’ai cru que tu n’allais jamais décrocher un mot ! Mais à mon tour de me présenter : je m’appelle Dheal, je suis le Juggernaut des Juments du roi Diomède. Tu n’es pas très bavard dans ton genre ! Tu ne dois pas rigoler souvent non plus…

   - L’humour ne se prête guère à la situation, se contenta de répondre le jeune Chevalier.

   - C’est vrai, c’est vrai. Alors cessons notre discussion, bien qu’abandonner un débat si riche me fende le cœur. »

   Cet homme aux allures de fanfaron n’en avait pas moins une apparence redoutable. Son corps athlétique était revêtu du Trophée des Juments, dont le soleil éclatant faisant ressortir la blancheur de l’ivoire. Finement décorée de gravures sur toute son étendue, son armure se caractérisait par la présence de quatre têtes de chevaux reparties sur chacun de ses membres. Sur son bras droit, l’éclat de sa protection laissait deviner que la pièce maîtresse était située là. Mais ce qui attirait le plus l’œil de Ban, c’était le visage de l’Australien, marqué de tatouages bleutés représentant quatre chevaux et recouvrant ses joues et son front.

   Du côté de l’Aborigène, l’état délabré de l’Armure de Ban n’avait pas échappé à son regard attentif, de même qu’il avait repéré la présence de bandages sur son corps :

   « Non seulement vous êtes bien moins impressionnants que le Big Five, mais en plus vous êtes blessés ? Ha ha ha ! Quel est donc le but de nos ennemis en vous envoyant contre nous ? De nous apitoyer ? »

   Le regard déterminé de Ban fut la seule réponse à ses provocations.

   « Très bien, jeune Chevalier d’Athéna, alors commençons ! »

   Et dans l’instant il donna un puissant coup de poing qui frappa à distance le sol près de Ban. Il donna un deuxième coup, mais Ban l’esquiva presque sans bouger, puis il enchaîna avec une multitude d’attaques, mais Ban esquivait toujours, le plus simplement du monde, en observant très attentivement son opposant ; puis d’un pas rapide il se rapprocha du Juggernaut qui, trop occupé à placer toute sa force dans ses coups, n’eut pas le temps de se protéger, et il fut frappé d’un violent coup de coude au ventre qui le projeta en arrière et le fit tomber à terre.

   Il se releva en crachant du sang, et tourna la tête vers Ban ; son expression avait quelque peu changé.

   « Bien bien bien, je vois que tu sais comment te défendre face à une grosse brute comme moi, très impressionnant ! Je vais donc essayer autre chose si tu me le permets. »

   Il se dirigea alors vers un rocher qui dépassait du sol, et l’arracha du sable à la force des bras pour le jeter vers Ban. Le Chevalier du Lionet sauta dans les airs, et le roc s’écrasa dans le sable en faisant trembler le sol. Dheal n’attendit pas et sauta à son tour pour l’intercepter dans les airs et le frapper du poing, mais Ban esquiva le coup, lui attrapa le bras, et après un tour sur lui-même il le lança au sol, que le Juggernaut rencontrait pour la seconde fois.

   Son expression sembla changer imperceptiblement encore une fois, puis il chargea ce Chevalier dont le mutisme semblait le narguer. Il lui porta un puissant coup de poing que Ban bloqua en se protégeant de ses bras ; mais le coup était asséné avec tant de force qu’il traversa la protection dérisoire que formaient ses mains, et il le touche en plein ventre, là où son armure ne le protège pas et où des bandages couvraient des blessures pas totalement guéries. Ban eut le souffle coupé et le Juggernaut en profita pour enchaîner avec un coup de pied qui le jeta loin derrière.

   Le jeune Chevalier sentit à quel point son combat contre Ularu lui avait laissé de sérieuses séquelles, et il comprit également que son nouvel opposant méritait bien son titre de guerrier de la force. L’homme au visage tatoué pointa son doigt vers Ban tandis qu’il se relevait :

   « Chacun a porté deux coups à l’autre, nous voilà donc quittes ! Mais je crains qu’à ce rythme, le combat ne dure trop longtemps, et je déteste m’ennuyer !

   - Il existe une autre voie : tu pourrais choisir d’abandonner cette bataille stérile.

   - Ah la la, sûrement pas, répondit-il avec son habituel ton léger. Je vais mettre un terme à ce combat en utilisant ma technique spéciale, grâce à laquelle plus rien ne restera de toi ! Venin Magma ! »

   De ses bras tendus en avant jaillirent deux gerbes de lave incandescente, avec une telle puissance et une telle soudaineté que la situation semblait irréelle. Ban eut juste le temps de rouler sur le côté, mais sa jambe fut touchée par le liquide bouillant et il laissa échapper un cri.

   L’air menacé, il regarda son adversaire qui se préparait manifestement à lancer une nouvelle fois son attaque, et effectivement, les deux têtes de cheval sur ses poignets vomirent à nouveau le "Venin Magma".

   Malgré sa brûlure à la jambe, Ban enfonça solidement ses pieds dans le sable puis laissa venir la lave en fusion jusqu’à lui. Poussant un cri de force tout en dégageant son cosmos vers l’avant, il éparpilla le jet de magma qui face à ce formidable souffle d’énergie ne put l’atteindre. Cette invocation était certes dangereuse, car un simple contact avec la matière en fusion était délétère, mais elle n’était pas projetée avec force, aussi il avait été facile pour le Chevalier du Lionet de la repousser.

   Constatant que sa technique n’eut pas d’effet, Dheal l’invoqua une nouvelle fois :

   « Venin Magma ! »

   Plus téméraire que jamais, Ban s’élança au-devant de la salve et projeta d’un cri toute son énergie en avant, se frayant un chemin au milieu de la matière en fusion pour atteindre le Juggernaut qu’il frappa à la tête :

   « Explosion du Lionet ! »

   Le casque fut légèrement fissuré et le guerrier tomba sur le côté, le visage en sang. Ban le regarda droit dans les yeux :

   « Tu dois la vie à la résistance de ton Trophée, mais sans lui, ce coup aurait pu te tuer, alors abandonne le combat, et donne-moi ton protège-bras droit !

   - Tut tut tut ! Si je te donnais la pièce maîtresse mon Trophée deviendrait inutilisable, dit-il en se tenant la tête avec la main afin d’apaiser la douleur du choc. Tu aurais dû me tuer au lieu de me demander d’abandonner !

   - Je le ferai si je n’ai pas le choix, notre mission est trop importante.

   - Hé hé hé ! Tu devrais plutôt regarder autour de toi avant de t’accorder la victoire ! »

   Effectivement, Ban n’avait rien remarqué tant sa concentration au cours des derniers assauts était grande, mais en jetant maintenant son regard tout autour de lui, il découvrit que le décor n’était plus du tout le même : tout le sable alentour était recouvert de lave fumante, comme s’il était dans le cratère d’un volcan ! Seules quelques parcelles de sables dépassaient çà et là de ce liquide bouillonnant, et elles se faisaient avaler une à une. Les trois attaques successives de Dheal avaient suffi à changer ce lieu en enfer, et Ban en était le prisonnier ! L’Australien se releva, fier de lui :

   « Si tu avais été attentif, tu aurais remarqué que mon attaque ne projette pas seulement de la lave par les poignets, mais aussi par les jambes. Et tandis que tu t’évertuais à parer mes assauts de front, tu n’as pas vu que le sol se changeait peu à peu en brasier ! Mon Trophée, qui est à l’origine de ce magma, ne craint pas la chaleur, lui dit-il en avançant au milieu de la matière en fusion comme s’il traversait un simple cours d’eau. Toi en revanche, tu vas finir en cendres ! Venin Magma ! »

   Il lança cette fois son attaque directement vers le sol, et le niveau de la lave monta d’un palier. Ban se trouvait sur un tas de sable encore épargné, il commençait à sentir la chaleur lui brûler les pieds, et le liquide recouvrait peu à peu la surface où il se tenait. Il regarda une dernière fois tout autour de lui, à la recherche d’une solution, mais il n’y voyait que matière en fusion à des dizaines de mètres à la ronde, c’en était effrayant ! La chaleur dans ce désert était déjà difficilement supportable à son arrivée, mais avec le magma répandu tout autour de lui, c’était intenable ! Tous les pores de sa peau suintaient, il était plus trempé que s’il venait de plonger dans un lac !

   Dans quelques secondes, tout serait terminé. Il lui fallait tenter le tout pour le tout, il lui fallait foncer vers son adversaire, quitte à être brûlé !

   Ainsi résolu, il était sur le point de s’élancer lorsque lui revint en mémoire une phrase très importante qu’Andwele lui avait délivrée. Cet enseignement, il ressurgissait du fond de son esprit car il l’avait reçu dans une situation très analogue à celle qu’il vivait en ce moment même. C’était lors de l’épreuve finale pour l’obtention de l’Armure de Bronze du Lionet.

 

***

 

   Au pied même du Mont Kilimandjaro, ce monument naturel dominant l’Afrique, Andwele et Ban pénétraient dans une grotte dont l’accès difficile ne pouvait être atteint que par des hommes de leur valeur. Après plusieurs minutes de marche à l’intérieur d’une longue grotte sombre où la température était de plus en plus élevée à mesure qu’on s’y enfonçait, Ban commença à apercevoir des lueurs dans cette obscurité presque complète.

   La chaleur augmentait en même temps que la lumière, et au détour d’un couloir il découvrit une salle séparée en deux par des flammes qui formaient un mur ardent. Voyant l’étonnement de son élève, le maître prit la parole :

   « Ce que tu vois là est la Barrière des Flammes Divines. Elle existe depuis la nuit des temps, et rien au monde ne peut l’éteindre. On dit que ces flammes sont douées d’une vie propre. »

   Ban continuait de fixer ce spectacle surréaliste lorsqu’il aperçut à travers ce rempart hostile une forme qui ne lui était pas inconnue pour en avoir déjà entendu parler : c’était le caisson contenant l’Armure du Lionet ! Alors tout devint clair à ses yeux : l’épreuve finale consistait à traverser ce mur, mais vu l’intensité du feu, cet acte revenait à se suicider !

   Ban douta un instant ; il était prêt à tout pour obtenir cette armure et devenir quelqu’un, mais était-il prêt à mourir ? Le regard effrayé, il tourna la tête vers son maître, qui ne l’avait pas quitté des yeux depuis leur entrée dans la grotte :

   « Je vois qu’il est inutile de t’expliquer les règles de l’épreuve, tu sembles avoir compris. Mais auras-tu le courage de l’accomplir ? »

   Son maître lui confirmait donc qu’il ne s’était pas trompé, il aurait préféré avoir eu tort. L’homme qui lui avait permis d’atteindre le niveau qu’il avait aujourd’hui, cet être qui l’avait considéré le premier comme une personne digne d’intérêt comptait aujourd’hui sur lui pour accomplir cette épreuve. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner, pas si près du but ! S’il réussissait, il ne serait plus Ban, cet orphelin oublié de tous, il serait le Chevalier de Bronze du Lionet : son destin lui faisait face.

   Concentrant tout son cosmos pour protéger son corps, il sauta dans le bûcher en dégageant toute sa puissance. Tout son être fut avalé puis recraché de l’autre côté. Ban atterrit au sol, enveloppé de flammes dont il se dégagea en roulant au sol. Il avait subi plusieurs blessures, mais rien d’irrémédiable. Son attention délaissa vite ses séquelles pour se concentrer sur le trésor du lieu : le caisson d’armure, qui brillait sous ses yeux, juste devant lui. Comme animé d’une vie propre, il s’ouvrit de lui-même et laissa échapper l’Armure du Lionet, qui recouvrit en un instant le jeune homme, qui était désormais un Chevalier d’Athéna.

   Empli d’une fierté sans limite qu’il ne laissait cependant pas transparaître, Ban vit les flammes s’ouvrirent face à lui telle une porte de sortie, alors il s’élança pour rejoindre son maître, qui le reçut avec la même fierté partagée. L’Africain fit quelques pas en direction du vainqueur, puis posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules recouvertes par l’armure :

   « Tu es parvenu à traverser le mur et à ramener la protection sacrée, prouvant ainsi ton courage, et je t’en félicite. Cependant, tu as omis un détail très important : tu n’as ni réfléchi, ni observé avant de te lancer ainsi à travers la Barrière des Flammes Divines. En tant que Chevalier, tu te dois de tenter le tout pour le tout face à un obstacle, même si tu y risques ta vie, mais uniquement lorsque tu n’as pas le choix. C’est seulement après t’être assuré que c’est là l’unique solution que tu peux t’y jeter tête baissée. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas l’oublier. »

 

***

 

   Observer ! Il devait observer, comme il l’avait fait lors de son combat contre Ularu. Même si la situation était totalement différente, il devait trouver une solution ! Mais laquelle ?

   S’il tentait de courir à travers ce lac, il aurait vite les jambes consumées, et même s’il y survivait, il serait incapable de poursuivre le combat. Alors quoi ?

   Il ne pouvait pas non plus s’échapper d’un saut, le lac était bien trop étendu. Alors quoi ? Il devait trouver quelque chose, et vite !

   Dans quelques secondes, la lave allait atteindre ses jambes. Dheal quant à lui s’avançait, à mi-distance entre le Chevalier et l’extérieur du lac.

   Ban eut soudain une idée : il y avait peut-être une solution pour s’en sortir ! Elle avait une chance sur dix de fonctionner, mais c’était moins désespéré qu’une charge suicidaire.

   Tandis que le dernier centimètre de sable sous ses pieds se faisait recouvrir, il sauta de toutes ses forces dans les airs. Son bond l’amena jusqu’au-dessus de Dheal, qui était toujours au milieu du lac, mais celui-ci n’eut aucun mal à le voir venir et se contenta pour l’esquiver de faire un pas sur le côté, sachant qu’il allait alors condamner son adversaire à tomber dans le magma. Ban était sur le point d’entrer en contact avec le sol, mais il cria "Explosion du Lionet", libérant son attaque avec une telle puissance que l’explosion le projeta lui-même dans les airs.

   Dheal regarda la scène, incrédule :

« Mais pourquoi avoir fait quelque chose d’aussi stupide ? Décidément, tu n’étais pas très malin ! Je suppose que tu as préféré te suicider plutôt que de brûler vif. C’était sans doute la meilleure solution pour t’éviter des souffrances inutiles, le spectacle de ton corps se consumant dans l’agonie ne m’aurait guère diverti pour être honnête ! »

   Tout en disant cela, il chercha des yeux le corps de Ban. Où était-il retombé ? Il ne le voyait nulle part. Il n’avait pas pu être dévoré si vite par la lave. Il porta son regard un peu plus loin, et c’est là qu’il découvrit ce qu’il cherchait : Ban était tombé en dehors de la zone inondée !

   « Mais ce n’est pas possible ! Tu ne peux pas avoir autant de chance ! Comment l’explosion de ta propre attaque a-t-elle pu te projeter en dehors du lac, sans te tuer ? Ne me dis pas que tu avais prévu tout ça ? »

   Il continuait de parler ainsi, tentant de se persuader de l’invraisemblance de la situation, formulant lui-même les questions et les réponses tant son désarroi était grand. Ban se releva et porta sans mot dire son regard sur l’Australien, intensifiant encore plus le trouble du Juggernaut.

   « Non, ce n’est pas vrai ! Ne me dis pas que c’était ça ton plan ! Personne ne peut mettre au point une stratégie aussi folle et dangereuse !

   - Un guerrier doit être capable de risquer l’impossible, la seule question qu’il doit se poser est : ai-je le choix ? Ici, je ne l’avais pas. Maintenant, nous allons finir ce combat.

   - Ah oui ? Et comment ? Tu t’es peut-être sorti de ce piège, mais moi je m’y trouve toujours, alors comment vas-tu récupérer la pièce maîtresse si tu ne viens pas à moi, gros malin ?

   - Je vais juste attendre encore quelques instants, et tu ne seras plus inaccessible. »

   Dheal ne comprenait pas ce qu’il voulait dire, mais vu les ressources dont il avait fait preuve depuis le début du combat, cette remarque l’inquiéta. Il regarda autour de lui, et ce fut son tour d’être surpris : le magma qui jusque-là formait un véritable lac s’écoulait peu à peu dans un énorme gouffre, formé par Ban tout à l’heure lorsqu’il avait frappé le sol de son attaque afin de s’échapper du lac. Le Chevalier du Lionet s’était souvenu que la géologie de la région présentait de nombreuses galeries naturelles. En créant un trou profond, il avait une chance d’atteindre une de ces cavités, dans laquelle tout le magma s’écoulerait alors.

   L’Aborigène constatait le succès de ce plan : quelques nappes dispersées çà et là subsistaient sur un sol encore fumant, mais le lac qui l’entourait il y a encore quelques instants n’était plus. Il paniqua en comprenant qu’il était désormais sans défense ; son tatouage ressortait plus que jamais sur son visage devenu très pâle. Et lorsque Ban fonça sur lui en criant "Explosion du Lionet", il attaqua en même temps en portant un coup de poing puissant ; leurs deux poings se rencontrèrent l’un l’autre, mais l’explosion du Lionet brisa la main du guerrier des Juments de Diomède. Ainsi blessé, il ne put parer le deuxième assaut que Ban porta avec son autre poing :

   « Explosion du Lionet ! »

   Ban visa la tête, exactement le même endroit qu’il avait touché la première fois. Cette fois-ci, le casque vola en éclat, et un fracas roque résonna au contact du crâne du Juggernaut. Le sang gicla de sa bouche, et il tournoya sur lui-même avant de tomber au sol, face contre terre, inconscient. Ban palpa son pouls afin de vérifier s’il était toujours en vie, ce qui eut pour effet de le ranimer : il était finalement bien loin d’être mort, mais restait cependant incapable de reprendre le combat. Il se retourna sur le dos et dit :

   « Ah, te voilà ! J’avais peur que tu sois parti sans me dire au revoir ! »

   Ban ne répondit rien.

   « Alors, que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Je crois que dans ce genre de situation, tu dois t’approcher de moi le regard noir et de me dire "Apprête-toi à rejoindre le royaume d’Hadès vil manant !" dit-il en prenant une grosse voix.

   - Inutile de jouer la comédie avec moi, Juggernaut, je sais que ces airs de légèreté que tu te donnes ne sont qu’un masque. Tu fais le fanfaron, mais je vois bien dans tes yeux que tu ne supportes plus cette guerre, et que tu n’es pas le seul dans ce cas. »

   Dheal éclata de rire, un rire clair et sincère :

   « Ha ha ha ! Ecoutez-le, ce jeune homme ! Décidément, rien ne lui échappe ! C’est vrai, je n’aime pas ces luttes interminables, et d’ailleurs, qui pourrait les aimer ? Alors si toi et tes amis en avez le pouvoir, faites en sorte que tous ces conflits se terminent ! Tiens, je te donne même ma pièce maîtresse, considère-là comme un cadeau de bienvenue ! Mais ne le perds pas, je n’en ai pas d’autre ! Hé hé hé ! »

   Ban prit l’objet en regardant le guerrier, puis la rangeant dans un sac de toile. Il sourit discrètement au Juggernaut et repartit en courant dans la direction du Temple d’Héraclès, marqué de nouvelles blessures mais décidé plus que jamais à mettre fin à cette guerre.


	11. Les pommes d’or des Hespérides

_Aucun bien sur terre n’eut pu avoir plus de valeur que les étincelantes pommes d’or, cadeau inestimable que Gaia la mère de toute chose fit aux divins époux, le grondant Zeus et Héra la grande pour célébrer leur union. C’était dans le jardin des Hespérides, un lieu presque aussi admirable que le divin présent, qu’étaient gardés les fruits sacrés. Les nymphes du soir à la beauté si délicate y vivaient paisiblement, et le dragon aux cents têtes, Ladon, défendait fermement le trésor, mais Héraclès s’accommoda des unes et de l’autre pour acquérir son trophée._

 

***

 

   Jabu avait en face de lui l’un des membres du Six Pack, qui se tenait tout droit, raide comme un arbre. Il n’était pas le plus grand des Juggernauts, mais il dépassait largement le Chevalier de Bronze de taille et de musculature. Ses deux poings étaient dorés, tout comme les fruits du jardin des Hespérides, il s’agissait là des pièces constituant le Trophée Divin.

   L’Aborigène n’avait pas dit un mot, même lorsque Jabu s’était présenté à lui. D’ailleurs, son regard était aussi transparent que sa langue était muette ; une dérangeante impression de vide se dégageait de lui, comme s’il était dénué d’âme et qu’aucune vie ne l’habitait. Jabu n’avait jamais ressenti pareille sensation, cela en devenait inquiétant. Voulant se rassurer, il lui adressa à nouveau la parole :

   « Es-tu prêt à combattre ? »

   … Toujours rien. Jabu commençait à se demander s’il n’était pas tout simplement muet ; ce genre de handicap pouvait conduire à une certaine forme d’isolement, ce qui expliquerait alors cette impression de vide qui se dégageait de lui.

   « Rayon Etincelant ! »

   Cette invocation soudaine vint réfuter sa théorie : cet homme savait parler, et il savait surtout attaquer ! Il avait joint ses deux poings devant lui, et de ses mains avait jailli un rayon doré très fin, qui visait directement le cœur du Chevalier de la Licorne. L’attaque fut si rapide que Jabu eut juste le temps de pivoter sur le côté, un réflexe qui lui sauva la vie. Le rayon disparut, et il constata sur son Armure au niveau de la poitrine une entaille rectiligne. Ce faisceau n’était vraiment pas passé loin, et vu la marque qu’il avait laissée, ce n’était pas l’armure de Bronze qui aurait protégé le guerrier d’Athéna. Jabu ne pouvait donc qu’esquiver, sinon c’était la mort. Mais le pourrait-il à chaque fois ?

   « Rayon Etincelant ! »

   Il recommençait ! Alors Jabu sauta le plus haut possible pour ne pas être atteint, mais le Juggernaut taciturne leva les poings vers lui comme on le fait avec une arme à feu, et le rayon suivit le mouvement pour se déplacer jusqu’à Jabu, qui bascula en arrière pour esquiver. En atterrissant au sol, il découvrit l’armure de son épaule droite sectionnée.

   Les offensives ne faisaient que commencer. Le Chevalier de la Licorne eut à peine le temps de se remettre de sa surprise que le faisceau continua de balayer l’air afin de le réduire en pièces, alors il plongea derrière un rocher, prêt à jaillir de sa cachette pour attaquer à son tour, mais la pierre fut traversée comme du beurre, et si Jabu avait été dans la trajectoire du laser, il aurait été tranché lui aussi. En quelques mouvements, le rayon transforma le rocher en un tas de gravats.

   Face à une telle technique, Jabu n’avait pas le choix : il devait tenter de se rapprocher le plus vite possible de l’Australien afin de le frapper, mais encore fallait-il y arriver sans dommage.

   Le muet se rapprocha du rocher détruit, il y cherchait Jabu, ce dernier ne pouvait pas être loin, il n’y avait aucun endroit pour se cacher aux alentours à part quelques autres rochers. Il vit tout d’un coup une ombre passant au-dessus de lui, aussitôt il lança son faisceau vers le ciel.

   « Rayon Etincelant ! »

   L’Aborigène trancha de son fil la forme à l’origine de cette ombre sans voir de quoi il s’agissait tant le soleil l’aveuglait. Mais ce n’était pas Jabu, mais d’une simple pierre que ce dernier avait lancée afin de faire diversion. Le Chevalier en profita pour contre-attaquer par le côté, et le Juggernaut n’eut pas le temps de l’intercepter avec son rayon doré et fut frappé de plein fouet :

   « Le Galop de la Licorne ! »

   Atteint à la poitrine, il tomba en arrière, mais son rayon parvint à toucher Jabu au moment du choc, le blessant tout le long du bras. Heureusement, le laser se résorbait lors de l’impact, aussi l’entaille ne fut pas profonde.

   Le Juggernaut se relevait déjà ; Jabu n’avait effectivement pas pu mettre toute sa puissance dans ce coup, forcé qu’il fut d’esquiver le fil doré.

   A présent, il ne savait plus quelle stratégie adopter. Cette situation lui rappela son combat contre le Chevalier d’Andromède, dont les chaînes formaient une défense si infranchissable qu’aucune de ses tactiques n’avait donné de résultat. Aujourd’hui il se retrouvait presque dans le même cas, sauf que cette fois-ci c’est la mort qui l’attendait, et qu’il ne combattait pas pour une futile raison comme c’était le cas lors du tournoi.

   Il n’avait pas d’autre solution que de fuir pour le moment. Il tourna le dos et courut, le plus vite possible, et il vit le rayon le rattraper mais se baissa pour l’esquiver et continua sa fuite. Il s’était déjà bien éloigné de l’homme sans voix, mais il fut touché à la jambe : une profonde coupure à la cheville le fit hurler. Alors pour sauver sa vie, il sauta avec la seule jambe valide qu’il lui restait pour s’éloigner encore plus, mais en retouchant terre, la douleur à la cheville le fit trébucher. Il était étendu au sol, sévèrement blessé et incapable d’une nouvelle esquive. En tournant son regard vers l’Australien qui était à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui, il eut juste le temps de voir ce dernier lancer une nouvelle fois son rayon fatal :

   « Rayon Etincelant ! »

   Il n’y avait plus aucun espoir, dans une seconde, son corps serait percé par l’imparable fil doré, sa vie s’arrêterait et sa mission échouerait.

   Le rayon allait atteindre sa poitrine lorsque, à quelques centimètres de son armure, il s’arrêta net, sans que rien n’ait interrompu sa trajectoire. Quel était donc ce miracle ? C’est comme si un mur invisible le protégeait.

   Mais non, il ne s’agissait pas de cela ! La raison, il venait de la comprendre, et il aurait dû y penser plus tôt ! Une telle technique avait forcément un point faible, une faille. Et ce talon d’Achille, c’était la distance ! Son laser ne pouvait pas aller plus loin qu’à une vingtaine de mètres, et en sortant de ce périmètre, Jabu était hors de danger !

   Cette technique, qui lui paraissait inéluctable et invincible il y a encore quelques instants, lui sembla soudain bien moins dangereuse. Son ennemi ne montra pourtant pas la moindre surprise ni le moindre dépit, le regard toujours aussi vide. Jabu se remit debout, ignorant sa blessure à la jambe, et lança son attaque de manière à atteindre l’ennemi à distance :

   « Le Galop de la Licorne ! »

   Le coup du Chevalier de la Licorne déchira l’air jusqu’au Juggernaut qui, pris de cours par la vitesse de l’attaque, fut violemment frappé au ventre et s’écroula lourdement dans le sable.

   Jabu se rapprocha prudemment de lui ; il était toujours étendu au sol, immobile, sans aucun signe de vie apparent. Mais dès que Jabu fut suffisamment près, l’homme sans voix profita de cette occasion pour attaquer, il se releva brusquement tout en criant son invocation et pointant ses mains jointes vers Jabu :

   « Rayon Etincelant ! »

   Mais le Chevalier ne se laissa pas surprendre, il attrapa les deux bras de l’Australien puis le souleva par-dessus l’épaule pour le projeter violemment contre le sol, où il s’encastra dans un fracas impressionnant. Les deux "Galop de la Licorne" qu’il avait encaissés l’avaient affaibli, même si en apparence il n’en avait pas subi les effets, et ce dernier choc l’avait définitivement mis hors de combat, sans pour autant l’avoir tué. Alors Jabu se retourna en direction du Temple d’Héraclès puis partit.

   Alors qu’il s’était déjà éloigné de quelques mètres, il se souvint de ce pour quoi il était venu ici : les pièces maîtresses ! Alors il s’immobilisa, mais entendit à ce moment la voix monotone de son opposant parvenir à nouveau jusqu’à lui, cette fois en une invocation inédite :

   « La Ronde des Pommes d’Or ! »

   Aussitôt apparurent trois boules de lumière dorée qui se mirent à danser étrangement devant ses yeux. Jabu ignorait de quoi il pouvait s’agir, et malgré sa méfiance envers ce nouveau phénomène, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette fascinante apparition. Et tandis que le serviteur d’Athéna restait immobile, comme sous hypnose, son ennemi se releva sereinement, chargea et frappa d’un violent coup d’épaule sa victime qui, malgré la puissance de l’impact, ne tomba pas. "Reste debout !" Tel était l’ordre qui résonnait dans la tête de Jabu, et auquel il ne pouvait déroger.

   Mais le supplice ne faisait que commencer ; l’Aborigène attrapa sa victime par les épaules et lui asséna dans le ventre coup de genou sur coup de genou, chacun étant plus douloureux que le précédent, mais Jabu n’esquissait aucune réaction, le regard toujours fixé sur les trois sphères dorées. Après quelques longues minutes d’un carnage silencieux, le guerrier d’Héraclès relâcha sa proie, et le corps de Jabu tomba tel un pantin désarticulé. Il sentait une profonde douleur dans sa chair et ses os, tant la force du Juggernaut mettait à rude épreuve sa résistance. Mais ce n’était pas terminé : un nouvel ordre retentit en lui : "Relève-toi !"

   Jabu était alors à nouveau debout face au manipulateur, impuissant contre cette volonté qui lui était imposée.

   "Lève la main !" et telle une marionnette, Jabu obéit.

   Bien qu’incapable de diriger son propre corps, le Chevalier de la Licorne était encore maître de ses pensées, qui s’animaient avec l’énergie du désespoir. Il comprenait ce qui allait se produire : cet homme allait le pousser à se retirer lui-même la vie en se transperçant le cœur de son propre poing ! Il allait mourir de la plus indigne des morts pour un Chevalier !

   Son esprit avait beau lutter de toutes ses forces, son corps refusait toujours d’obéir, ses paroles même ne pouvant pas monter jusqu’à ses lèvres. Son poing commençait à concentrer son énergie.

   Pour la deuxième fois au cours de ce combat, Jabu vit la mort en face, prête à le saisir. Son esprit, la seule zone encore libre de son être, cherchait une façon de se libérer de cette emprise.

   Lors de son dernier entraînement, il avait appris à utiliser ses rêves pour s’expérimenter à la maîtrise du cosmos et parfaire ainsi son enseignement jour et nuit. Il était depuis capable de se plonger dans le monde des songes n’importe où et n’importe quand. Peut-être qu’en s’immergeant dès maintenant dans un rêve, il pourrait briser le contrôle que son ennemi opérait sur lui…

   Il laissa alors son âme s’envoler doucement vers le pays des rêves et des cauchemars. Dans ce monde, il continuait d’entendre les ordres du Juggernaut, mais de façon plus distante, comme si les phrases filtraient à travers un mur. Et tandis qu’il faisait ces observations, il entendit soudain, comme une sentence : "Crève-toi le cœur !" Jabu cria alors de toute la force de son âme pour contrer cette directive, et le contact fut rompu.

   Son corps n’obéissant plus à l’homme sans nom, il était désormais capable de bouger, mais chaque mouvement était difficile. Les rêves qui voilaient sa vue se dissipaient peu à peu, et la lumière éblouissante du soleil du désert réapparut. Il découvrit alors face à lui le Juggernaut, et constata avec horreur et stupéfaction ce qu’il s’était passé durant les dernières secondes…

   Son poing n’avait pas transpercé son propre cœur, mais en revanche il avait bel et bien porté un coup : celui-ci était enfoncé jusqu’au poignet dans le cœur de l’Aborigène, telle la pique du matador lâchement plantée dans la nuque du taureau, et le sang de cet homme coulait abondamment sur l’ivoire de son armure et le long du bras de Jabu en un flot écœurant.

   "Non ! Non !"

   Comment avait-il pu tuer cet homme sans même s’en rendre compte ? Se libérer de l’emprise des pommes d’or lui avait demandé tellement d’efforts et avait provoqué en lui un tel choc que le coup qui lui était destiné s’était retourné contre son opposant, dont le visage pour la première fois semblait éprouver des émotions : on pouvait y lire la douleur, la tristesse, la peur de mourir ; tous ces sentiments se mêlaient en une grimace atroce que Jabu aurait voulu ne jamais voir. Puis le mort s’écroula.

   A la vision de ce corps sans vie et affreusement mutilé, le souvenir de son maître refit surface, ce souvenir qu’il avait pourtant essayé d’oublier à tout prix. Toutes ses pensées se mélangeaient en lui dans la plus grande confusion : "Encore un mort ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi encore un mort ? Sommes-nous obligés de tuer pour défendre Athéna et la paix dans le monde ? Sommes-nous des assassins ? Notre rôle est de détruire le mal et de tuer ses représentants, mais cet homme n’était pas le mal, c’était juste une personne qui croyait combattre pour la bonne cause, qui luttait pour son clan, au point d’avoir abandonné toute humanité ! Les seuls sentiments que j’ai pu lui faire connaître furent ceux que l’on ressent face à la mort ! Il ne méritait pas ça, pas plus que mon maître ! Sayed, ah Sayed, mon maître ! Pourquoi es-tu mort ? Pourquoi ? Toi à qui je dois tant, toi qui valais mieux que moi ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?"

   Il ne pouvait désormais plus refouler ce souvenir qui envahissait tel un poison chaque cellule de son être. Ce souvenir si douloureux…

 

***

 

   En revenant du tournoi il y a quelques semaines de cela, Jabu s’était présenté à son maître qui avait finalement accepté de le reprendre en tant qu’élève, bien qu’il lui reprocha d’être parti sans son accord à cette exhibition, et tout ça uniquement pour briller aux yeux de Saori, cette riche jeune fille dont il s’était épris ; Jabu avait d’ailleurs obtenu l’Armure de la Licorne et participé au tournoi dans cet unique but. Mais dès son retour, l’apprenti avait révélé à Sayed qu’une trahison régnait au Sanctuaire ; sa sincérité et sa détermination à combattre ce mal avaient convaincu Sayed à reprendre son disciple sous sa tutelle.

   Cet homme, qui avait grandi dans la ville d’Oran, était de taille moyenne mais très large d’épaules, il avait la peau mate et les cheveux bruns des Arabes de la région, et ses sourcils bien fournis cachaient en partie son regard de rapace. Durant l’entraînement, Sayed ne portait pas l’armure qui faisait de lui un redoutable Chevalier d’Argent.

   Après une journée particulièrement difficile où les épreuves périlleuses s’étaient succédées sans temps mort, Jabu s’était écroulé et dormait d’un sommeil bien mérité. Depuis quelques semaines, il avait appris à utiliser ses rêves pour s’entraîner, et aussi pour garder un contact constant avec l’extérieur, de manière à ne jamais être surpris même lorsqu’il était endormi. C’est ainsi qu’il sauta hors de son lit au moment même où celui-ci était brisé en deux par une déflagration cosmique provenant d’un homme qui ne lui était pas étranger.

   « Mais maître, qu’est-ce qui vous prend ? » dit-il en criant.

   Sayed de Noctua, son professeur, était face à lui en position de combat, vêtu de l’Armure d’Argent du Hibou :

   « Bravo, tu as su être réactif même dans ton sommeil, je vois que mon entraînement n’a pas été inutile !

   - Pourquoi m’avez-vous attaqué ?

   - Tu savais pertinemment le sort qui te serait réservé si tu transgressais les règles de la chevalerie, alors ne joue pas la surprise ! Pour avoir participé à ce tournoi contraire à toutes les lois du Sanctuaire, tu vas devoir mourir ! Sache par ailleurs que les maîtres de tous les Chevaliers de Bronze qui ont participé à cette exhibition ont reçu le même ordre : tuer leur élève si jamais il se représentait à eux ; cela signifie que tes quatre compagnons sont sans doute déjà morts à l’heure qu’il est ! Vous vous êtes tous jetés dans la gueule du loup !

   - Nachi, Ban, Geki, Ichi ! Non, pas eux !

   - Pense plutôt à toi ! »

   Et il sauta vers son disciple le poing en avant. Jabu bondit vers son armure et, tirant la poignée située sur l’avant du caisson et libéra la divine protection qui recouvra son corps en un éclair. Sayed n’attendit pas pour attaquer à nouveau :

   « Chasse Nocturne ! »

   Alors son corps s’envola les mains en avant et disparut dans un nuage sombre, pour réapparaître juste devant Jabu et le frapper à la poitrine, les doigts repliés telles des griffes.

   Jabu fut jeté en arrière, le souffle coupé, et cracha du sang en rencontrant le sol.

   « Défends-toi, Jabu, je n’hésiterai pas une seule seconde ! »

   Alors Jabu se releva, résigné :

   « S’il en est ainsi, je vais vous combattre, et tâcher d’oublier tout ce qui me lie à vous, pour ne penser qu’à mon rôle envers Athéna !

   - C’est ta seule chance ! Chasse Nocturne ! »

   Le Chevalier disparut à nouveau dans l’obscurité, et Jabu tenta de percevoir où il allait réapparaître. Sayed ressurgit juste derrière lui, alors Jabu plongea au sol pour l’esquiver, mais il fut touché tout le long des omoplates par les mains du Chevalier d’Argent, semblables à des serres de rapace. Il se retourna sur le dos et vit son maître debout juste au-dessus de lui, prêt à l’écraser du pied. Jabu cria alors :

   « La Corne des Rêves ! »

   Un rayon blanc partit de la corne de son casque pour frapper le crâne de son professeur, qui s’immobilisa dans l’instant. Il sembla tout d’un coup ne plus savoir où il était, cherchant à tâtons avec les bras, tel un aveugle, pour se repérer.

   En fait, la "Corne des Rêves" était une technique que Jabu avait mise au point récemment. La personne victime de cette illusion se retrouvait plongée dans un monde paisible et fabuleux où des licornes couraient tout autour de lui sans la moindre agressivité. Ainsi, tous ses sens étaient voilés par cette fausse réalité, la victime ne peut plus ni voir ni entendre, ni même ressentir ce qu’il se passe autour d’elle.

   « Jabu ! Que m’as-tu fait ? Où es-tu ? disait Sayed en donnant des coups dans le vide, à la recherche de son opposant. »

   Le Chevalier de Bronze se contentait de reculer, regardant attentivement son maître, qui était visiblement décidé à continuer ses attaques aveugles. Mais le Chevalier d’Argent avait beau se concentrer pour chasser ces hallucinations et revenir dans le monde réel, cela lui était impossible.

   « Jabu ! Tu ne t’en tireras pas comme ça ! »

   Parlant ainsi, il concentra son cosmos, qui devenait de plus en plus grand autour de lui. Son énergie se dégageait de tout son corps, et Jabu comprit ce qu’il était sur le point de faire : il allait faire exploser son cosmos pour détruire tout ce qui l’entourait. Etant donnée la puissance qu’il lui connaissait, Jabu savait qu’il risquait de ne pas survivre à cette déflagration.

   « Maître, non, arrêtez ça ! Ne m’obligez pas à vous tuer ! »

   Mais il savait qu’il parlait dans le vide, tous les sens de son maître étaient prisonniers du monde imaginaire, il n’y avait aucun moyen de communiquer avec lui. Dans une seconde, tout allait exploser, il n’avait plus le choix.

   « Maître, pardonnez-moi ! La Course Folle de la Licorne ! »

   Et il frappa le Chevalier du Hibou en pleine poitrine. L’armure d’Argent fut brisée en un seul point, un seul, mais c’était suffisant, le cœur était atteint, et son cosmos qui était sur le point d’exploser disparut tout d’un coup. Jabu se jeta vers lui et rattrapa le corps de son maître dans les bras. Sayed regarda son élève, les yeux difficilement ouverts, la bouche ensanglantée, et lui parla d’une voix agonisante :

   « Bravo Jabu ! Non seulement tu as … réussi toutes les épreuves que je t’ai imposées durant … ce nouvel entraînement, mais en plus tu as développé par toi-même de nouvelles techniques terrifiantes ! Je suis fier de toi ! … Je sais maintenant … que vous, les Chevaliers de Bronze qui entourez Athéna, vous avez une chance de vaincre la perfidie du Sanctuaire ! J’ai accompli mon rôle, je peux mourir en paix !

   - Maître, non ! Vous avez encore tant à m’apprendre, tenez bon ! J’ai besoin de vous ! »

   Mais déjà sa respiration avait cessé, et son cosmos ne dégageait plus la moindre étincelle. Jabu n’avait plus dans les bras qu’un corps sans vie. Les larmes coulaient abondamment de ses yeux rougis, tombant sur l’armure d’Argent de cet homme tant admiré.

   Le Chevalier de la Licorne cria au ciel toute sa tristesse, mais seul l’écho de ses propres cris lui revint.

 

***

 

   Et maintenant, ici, en plein centre de l’Australie, dans une vallée oubliée depuis les temps anciens, Jabu était à nouveau penché sur un homme à qui il avait retiré la vie. Il lui semblait avoir tué une deuxième fois son maître, et poussa le même cri de douleur.

   Il resta de longues minutes face à cette dépouille, totalement perdu, puis se releva, essuya ses larmes d’un revers de la main, et d’un regard plus résolu que jamais, il se tourna en direction du Temple d’Héraclès :

   « Tout cela doit cesser ! »


	12. Les oiseaux du Lac Stymphale

_C’est en Arcadie, dans l’épaisse forêt qui bordait le lac Stymphale que vivaient les terribles oiseaux, si grands et si monstrueux qu’ils pouvaient s’en prendre aux hommes, dont ils dévoraient la chair avec délice. Cruels volatiles ! Vos plumes d’airain étaient plus dangereuses que des flèches, et vos becs et vos serres pouvaient tout déchiqueter pour que plus rien n’en reste. Mais quel que soit le danger que vous représentiez, Héraclès vous aurait tous abattus sans peine de ses flèches infaillibles, mais les bois sombres du lac Stymphale vous servaient de cachette à vous, lâches créatures. Aussi le héros fils de dieu eut recours à des cymbales de bronze dont le bruit vous fit sortir de vos arbres protecteurs, signant votre perte._

 

***

 

   Nachi était face à un impressionnant adversaire, qui s’était présenté à lui comme étant Mullyan des Oiseaux du Lac Stymphale. Son armure d’ivoire était recouverte de têtes d’oiseaux à l’air menaçant, et sur ses deux avant-bras il y avait deux disques de métal, comme des boucliers, sauf qu’ils étaient placés à l’intérieur de ses bras. La peau sombre sur son visage était marquée d’une cicatrice qui partait du front et descendait jusqu’à la mâchoire, en diagonale. Nachi avait bien l’intention cette fois-ci d’attaquer cet impressionnant personnage sans perdre un instant :

   « Hurlement à la Mort ! »

   Son adversaire n’eut le temps de rien, et il fut emporté par le souffle de la puissante attaque. Nachi avait marqué le premier point !

   Mais… où était-il passé à présent ? Il ne l’avait pas vu retomber, et aussi loin que portait son regard, il n’apercevait aucun corps étendu au sol.

   « Merci pour ce décollage en douceur, Chevalier ! »

   La voix venait d’en haut. Le Juggernaut ne pouvait pas être resté dans les airs aussi longtemps ! Il regarda vers le ciel, et vit qu’il était bel et bien là ; deux larges ailes d’ivoire s’étaient déployées de son dos, et il volait sur place à dix mètres au-dessus du sol. Sa silhouette large et imposante se découpait sur le ciel inondé de l’éblouissante lumière du soleil d’Australie.

   « Laisse-moi te remercier en retour ! Tempête de Plumes ! »

   De ses ailes immenses s’échappa une multitude de plumes d’énergie qui, comme une forte bourrasque, vint frapper Nachi sur tout le corps. Il s’était protégé de ses bras mais ça n’avait presque pas atténué la force de l’impact et il fut projeté en arrière, le corps lacéré en de nombreux endroits.

   « Ha ha ha ! Ridicule ! Moi qui me faisais une joie de combattre un Chevalier d’Athéna avant d’entamer les hostilités avec le Big Five, je suis bien déçu ! »

   Nachi se releva, prêt à poursuivre le combat, sous le regard satisfait de Mullyan :

« Eh bien, je préfère ça ! Je vais pouvoir me défouler un peu ! »

   Il fit claquer ses ailes et fonça tel un faucon vers Nachi, le frappa à pleine vitesse, puis reprit de l’altitude et revint d’un autre côté pour le frapper à nouveau.

   « Tu ne résisteras pas longtemps aux attaques des oiseaux du lac ! Je te donne deux minutes avant d’être réduit en pièces ! »

   Puis il le frappa en un vol plané au niveau des jambes, faisant tomber le Chevalier au sol en une chute vertigineuse. Toujours en alerte, Nachi, encore étendu à terre, se retourna sur le dos pour voir d’où viendrait la prochaine offensive. Mais le soleil était si fort qu’il ne voyait pas son adversaire au-dessus de lui. Il ne pouvait que fermer les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé. Ne se fiant qu’à son ouïe, il entendit Mullyan qui tombait sur lui, alors il roula avec vitesse sur le côté, et le poing du Juggernaut rencontra le sol, provoquant un véritable cratère, et ce d’un seul coup. Cette fois son adversaire était au sol, c’était l’occasion de l’attaquer, alors il fondit sur lui le poing en avant, mais d’un mouvement d’ailes, Mullyan le repoussa au loin ; il rebondit immédiatement au sol pour attaquer de nouveau, mais l’Australien retourna à nouveau dans les airs. Toujours dans le feu de l’action, le Chevalier du Loup sauta pour le rejoindre et lança "Hurlement à la Mort" en étant juste à côté de lui. D’un battement d’ailes vif comme l’éclair, le Juggernaut se déplaça quelques mètres plus haut, laissant le souffle du Loup se perdre dans l’air, et il retomba sur Nachi, l’attrapa par les épaules, et avec toute la force de ses ailes et de la chute, il lui fit rencontrer avec une violence rare le sol, dans lequel Nachi se retrouva encastré, inconscient.

   Le visage balafré du Juggernaut montrait une grande satisfaction face à ce spectacle :

   « C’est terminé Chevalier, je n’aurais même pas besoin de creuser ta tombe ! Maintenant je vais voir si je ne peux pas m’amuser avec tes compagnons, peut-être que certains sont encore en vie !

   - Tu n’en as pas encore fini avec moi ! »

   Mullyan se retourna, visiblement déçu de ne pas en avoir définitivement terminé :

   « Tu m’ennuies, petit Chevalier, ce que je recherche, ce sont des combats, des vrais, mais toi tu n’es qu’un pantin entre mes mains !

   - C’est donc la seule chose qui t’intéresse, le combat ?

   - Bien sûr, je suis un guerrier du dieu de la force, c’est donc normal ! Seul les défis m’intéressent, j’aime combattre, et plus l’adversaire est puissant, plus je suis heureux !

   - Comment peux-tu prendre plaisir à batailler ? La guerre n’est pas un jeu ! Tu ne ressens donc pas la peur de tuer ou d’être tué ?

   - La peur ? Pff ! Décidément tu es pitoyable Chevalier ; la peur est ce qu’il y a de plus misérable sur terre, c’est la rançon des faibles. Moi, je n’ai peur de rien !

   - Il est vrai que la peur peut-être un handicap terrible, et qu’il faut savoir la contrôler, je suis bien placé pour le savoir, mais il ne faut surtout pas l’annihiler totalement ! C’est la peur de mourir qui fait que l’on profite de l’existence et que l’on a conscience de la valeur de la vie ! Si tu ne connais pas ça, tu n’es plus un homme ! »

 

***

 

   Il repensait à son maître, qui lui avait fait ces sages révélations :

   « Nachi, la peur doit être maîtrisée, mais ne doit pas complètement disparaître de ton âme, elle fait partie de notre humanité. L’absence de peur est de la simple bêtise, et elle conduirait aux comportements les plus irréfléchis.

   - Mais vous maître, vous n’avez pourtant peur de rien !

   - Détrompe-toi, Nachi, même moi je peux connaître la peur. Je la ressentirais pour tout ce qui m’est indéniablement supérieur et qui pourrait causer ma perte, sans pour autant me faire reculer dans l’accomplissement de mon devoir, car je suis un Chevalier d’Athéna, mais la peur se manifesterait tout de même en moi. Par exemple, si un jour de devais combattre un Chevalier d’Or, je ne pourrais chasser la peur de mon cœur, car face à de tels adversaires, on ne peut être qu’impuissants. Je ne te souhaite jamais d’être confronté à de tels êtres. »

 

***

 

   Tel était l’enseignement d’Algethi, mais cela, Mullyan n’aurait jamais pu le comprendre. Bien au contraire, son visage marqué de cette effroyable cicatrice devint encore plus hargneux :

   « Tu commences à m’énerver avec tes sermons ! répondit-il en colère. Je vais t’achever pour ne plus entendre ces jérémiades ! »

   Il s’envola à nouveau et plongea encore une fois vers Nachi. Les attaques venant du haut sont les plus difficiles à parer, encore plus avec ce soleil aveuglant, l’Aborigène l’avait bien compris, et le Chevalier de Bronze en faisait les frais. A chaque passage, Mullyan frappait avec ses poings ou ses pieds, par devant, par derrière, ou par les côtés. Nachi était au milieu d’une pluie de coups qu’il ne parvenait pas à anticiper ni esquiver, il était comme une souris avec laquelle joue un chat. Pendant de longues secondes, il subit ainsi le courroux aérien, puis le guerrier ailé le frappa avec son bras au niveau de la gorge, le jetant définitivement à terre. Il reprit de l’altitude et déclara :

   « Finissons-en avec cette parodie de combat ! Tempête de Plumes ! »

   Et de ses ailes déployées jaillirent à nouveau une nuée de plumes d’énergie qui criblèrent le corps affaissé de Nachi, qui cria comme si c’était là son dernier souffle.

   L’Australien redescendit à terre, l’air accompli :

   « Le combat ne pouvait finir autrement. Je te suis supérieur en force, en vitesse, en mobilité et en stratégie, tu es complètement surpassé Chevalier, tu n’avais aucune chance ! Sur ce, je te laisse. Certains de tes camarades ont peut-être besoin que je les corrige à leur tour ! »

   Et d’un claquement d’ailes, il s’envola au loin, à la recherche d’une nouvelle proie.

   Nachi quant à lui était plongé dans un état proche du coma. Il analysait intérieurement la situation : "Il détient une force surhumaine, et ses ailes lui confèrent une agilité bien supérieure à la mienne. De plus, cette chaleur est plus qu’insupportable pour moi, mais elle ne semble pas le gêner, lui. Ai-je une chance de le vaincre ? … Non, en tout cas pas dans mon état actuel…"

   Cette fois, il était au pied du mur.

   Lors de son combat contre Mayarnah, il s’était refusé la possibilité d’utiliser ce terrible moyen pour vaincre, mais maintenant il n’avait plus d’autre solution. Pourtant, il continuait de chercher une autre alternative, ce qui trahissait la peur qu’il ressentait encore à avoir recours à ce pouvoir, la peur à se voir ainsi transformé, la peur de ce qui pourrait se passer, et la peur de ne jamais redevenir comme avant.

 

***

 

   C’était lors de son retour à Bomi Hills, après le tournoi de Tôkyô, il subissait un nouvel entraînement auprès de son maître depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines lorsque celui-ci lui annonça :

   « Nachi, tu te rappelles, je t’avais avoué que l’épreuve finale pour l’obtention de ton Armure n’était qu’une première étape vers une autre finalité. Je ne t’en avais pas dit plus, car tu aurais pu ne jamais être prêt à atteindre ce stade, peu de porteurs de l’armure du Loup y sont parvenus avant toi. Mais aujourd’hui tu as su dominer la peur démesurée qui te rongeait le cœur avec une volonté hors du commun, et tu en es revenu plus fort que jamais, autant physiquement que moralement. Je suppose que ton destin était de tomber victime de l’illusion de ce Chevalier maudit, car maintenant tu es prêt à découvrir l’arcane ultime à laquelle te permet d’accéder ton titre. »

   Tant de mystère intriguait Nachi ; il attendait attentivement la suite.

   « Chaque Chevalier possède en lui un potentiel qu’il développe au fur et à mesure des entraînements, des combats et de son expérience : le cosmos. Mais cette force existe initialement en chacun de nous, simplement elle est sous une forme encore non maîtrisée, dangereuse, incontrôlable, mais surtout presque inaccessible. Le seul Chevalier à être parvenu à réveiller cette force sous sa forme non initiée était un porteur de l’Armure du Loup, et depuis, cette faculté s’est transmise avec son armure. Donc toi aussi tu détiens cette connaissance. »

   Algethi prit une grande inspiration puis continua, plus solennel que jamais :

   « Tu vas devoir tenter l’expérience aujourd’hui, maintenant que toute peur a quitté ton corps, je t’en sais capable. »

   Alors Nachi avait suivi chaque conseil de son maître, et à force de concentration et de courage, il avait fini par sentir cet étrange changement opérer sur son corps et son âme. Le résultat était stupéfiant, terrifiant même, mais il n’était pas parvenu à dominer cette force. Il s’était même attaqué à des innocents, et seule l’intervention de son maître lui avait permis de recouvrer ses esprits.

   En voyant le visage de son mentor, il avait été capable de retrouver son état normal. Mais la prochaine fois, sera-t-il capable de rompre seul le maléfice ?

 

***

 

   Aujourd’hui, il allait devoir affronter à nouveau cette crainte, la seule qui subsistait encore dans son âme. Il avait une mission à accomplir, et tous les moyens devaient être employés pour la mener à bien, son appréhension devait être mise de côté.

   Il se releva, sentant le poids de ses blessures sur tout son corps. Il ne voyait plus Mullyan, ce dernier l’avait cru mort ou tout du moins hors de combat, et était parti à la recherche d’un autre challenger. Nachi n’avait pas l’intention de le laisser s’attaquer à l’un de ses amis :

   « Mullyan ! Je suis encore en vie ! Viens m’affronter ! »

   Au loin, un homme dont la silhouette était à peine visible se retourna puis s’envola jusqu’à lui. Le Juggernaut était au summum de l’agacement.

   Il s’apprêtait à attaquer à nouveau Nachi, déterminé à l’achever une fois pour toutes, lorsqu’il fut intrigué par son comportement. Ce dernier arracha la ceinture de son armure, puis il la tint sous ses yeux, regardant fixement le symbole sur le ceinturon constitué de trois polygones. Et le changement commença…

   Mullyan resta médusé face à cet étrange spectacle : Nachi semblait se métamorphoser sous son nez ! Ses pupilles disparurent, laissant ses yeux entièrement blancs, lui conférant un regard monstrueux. Puis ses muscles se bandèrent, recouvrant tout son corps d’une cuirasse musculaire impressionnante, et des nervures apparurent sur sa peau comme si elle était prête à éclater. Ses dents s’allongèrent et s’épaissirent sensiblement jusqu’à ressembler à la mâchoire d’un carnassier. Ses ongles s’allongèrent pour former des griffes acérées. Puis il se voûta tel un animal, son expression même ressemblait à celle d’un loup enragé.

   La créature qui était apparue là, sous les yeux de l’Aborigène, lâcha la ceinture, puis tourna doucement la tête vers lui, comme un prédateur qui a repéré sa proie. Il s’agissait toujours du même homme qui lui faisait face, car physiquement il n’y avait eu que peu de changements. Pourtant, Mullyan avait la sensation que cet être n’avait plus rien d’humain. Pour la première fois de sa vie, l’invincible Juggernaut ressentit de la peur lorsque la bête, poussant un hurlement à la mort vers le ciel, se mit à courir vers lui. Tentant de contrôler sa peur, il reprit le contrôle de lui-même, et lorsque l’animal s’approcha de lui, il lui asséna un puissant coup de poing, mais celui-ci avait bondi avec une grande vivacité et une grande souplesse puis lui était retombé dessus, griffant son épaule avec ses ongles qui traversèrent son armure et sa chair. Mullyan tenta de le frapper à nouveau, mais il s’était baissé au niveau de sol pour esquiver, et lui sauta à la gorge et le mordit de ses dents tranchantes. L’Australien commençait à étouffer, le cou ainsi prit en étaux par la mâchoire redoutable ; il tentait de se dégager en frappant la bête au ventre de toute la force de ses poings, mais elle ne lâchait pas, et lui suffoquait de plus en plus, sentant les dents du monstre pénétrer davantage sa chair à chaque seconde. Alors il déploya ses ailes et, sans pouvoir en prononcer le nom, lança son attaque "Tempête de Plumes", qui frappa de plein fouet la créature, lui faisant enfin lâcher prise.

   Mullyan récupérait sa respiration en toussant, tout en constatant avec le bout des doigts à quel point les coupures sur son cou étaient profondes. Mais l’animal, bien que touché de si près par sa botte secrète, fonçait à nouveau vers lui en poussant un cri inhumain. Le Juggernaut était désemparé. Dans un ultime recours, il cogna alors l’un contre l’autre les deux disques fixés à ses bras et clama :

   « Résonance des Cymbales ! »

   Une onde puissante et bruyante jaillit de l’impact des deux plateaux et toucha la créature dont les membres furent soudain pris d’une résonance si forte que la bête féroce se retrouva à terre comme prise de convulsions incontrôlables. Mais bien vite ses muscles se contractèrent à leur maximum, et d’un mouvement simultané de tous ses membres, la bête anéantit les dernières vibrations qui immobilisaient son corps et repartit à l’attaque, sous le regard incrédule de l’Australien qui n’eut pas même eu le temps de récupérer son souffle.

   La créature porta telle une furie une multitude de coups de griffes que Mullyan tenta de bloquer, mais il fut lacéré en de nombreux points et finit par s’effondrer, la cicatrice de son visage n’étant plus qu’une marque parmi tant d’autres. Le voyant ainsi réduit à l’impuissance, la bête bondit sur lui comme un loup sur un agneau, et il lui planta ses griffes dans les épaules, le clouant à terre, et tenta de le mordre à nouveau.

   Malgré la douleur, Mullyan ouvrit ses ailes et prit son envol, l’animal toujours accroché à lui. Il n’avait plus qu’une solution pour vaincre ce monstre : s’élever le plus haut possible dans les airs et le lâcher, l’obligeant à une chute à laquelle même lui ne pourrait survivre. Ainsi dans le ciel avec ce démon accroché à lui, l’Aborigène frappait les deux mains agrippées à ses épaules, mais chaque coup qu’il portait lui faisait plus ressentir ses propres blessures, cependant il continua encore et encore, et finalement la bête lâcha prise ! Mullyan n’y croyait plus ! Il la regarda chuter inévitablement jusqu’au sol où elle allait périr, mais il constata avec amertume qu’elle atterrit sans dommage apparent sur ses quatre membres ! Tel un chat tombé d’une fenêtre, le démon avait su se réceptionner sans se blesser.

   Il tenta alors le tout pour le tout : il plongea de tout son poids vers la créature, tel un faucon qui pique, quitte à s’écraser lui-même au sol. La bête sauvage semblait l’attendre, et lorsqu’il fut assez près, elle souleva ses bras en l’air et cria d’une voix mi-humaine, mi-animale :

   « Hurlement à la Mort ! »

   Le souffle du Loup, plus destructeur que jamais, emporta le Juggernaut, brisant son Trophée et broyant son corps. Tel un oiseau frappé en plein ciel, il retomba, hors de combat, juste sous le nez du monstre qui se jeta sur sa proie inerte prêt à le déchiqueter de ses griffes et de ses dents. Il l’aurait fait, il aurait dévoré ce corps jusqu’à sa dernière chair comme il avait failli le faire à Bomi Hills si, en plongeant son regard dans les yeux de Mullyan, il n’y avait vu son propre reflet. Découvrant son apparence bestiale et inhumaine, Nachi recula comme effrayé, se tenant la tête entre les mains, refusant de toute son âme son état. Ses yeux reprirent peu à peu leur aspect normal, et puis ses dents, ses griffes, et tout son corps en firent de même, puis il s’écroula sur les genoux, la respiration forte.

   Enfin remis de sa métamorphose, le Chevalier de Bronze se releva et s’approcha du Juggernaut, toujours à terre et immobile. Il avait le regard rempli de larmes et le corps pétrifié par la peur. En voyant son ennemi revenir vers lui, il balbutia, la voix tremblante et larmoyante :

   « Pitié, non, ne me tue pas, pitié ! »

   Il avait failli périr dévoré par un monstre, il y avait de quoi être sous le choc. Le Chevalier lui tendit la main :

   « Tu connais désormais la peur, alors peut-être seras-tu plus à même de comprendre la valeur de la vie et la futilité de cette guerre. Laisse-moi m’emparer des ailes de ton armure, laisse-nous une chance de mettre un terme à vos affrontements. »

   Sans un mot, l’Aborigène s’exécuta, le regard absent et les bras tremblants. Nachi rangea les pièces maîtresses dans un sac de toile et partit en courant, laissant derrière lui le terrible Juggernaut qu’il était parvenu à vaincre. Il repensa à son maître, qui avait su si bien le préparer en si peu de temps.

 

***

 

   En effet, Algethi avait dû partir avant la fin des deux mois, ayant reçu un ordre de mission de la part du Grand Pope. Nachi l’avait alors questionné :

   « S’agit-il d’une mission d’exécution ?

   - Non, c’est une surveillance. Le Grand Pope se méfie de l’un de ses plus puissants Chevaliers, et il souhaite que je m’assure de sa fidélité.

   - Mais si le Grand Pope vous ordonnait de tuer, seriez-vous prêt à le faire ?

   - Bien sûr, tel est parfois le devoir d’un Chevalier d’Athéna.

   - Pourtant, je ne vous imagine pas ôter la vie à une personne.

   - Je suis ton maître, Nachi, tu es trop proche de moi pour le voir, mais lorsque je suis en mission, je peux devenir le plus froid des assassins, car seul importe l’ordre que j’ai reçu. D’ailleurs, je peux te le dire maintenant…

   - Quoi donc ? Qu’y a-t-il maître ?

   - Eh bien, apprends que j’avais reçu un autre ordre du Sanctuaire, bien avant celui-ci. Cet ordre était sans équivoque : je devais te tuer si tu revenais ici. Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi… »

   Nachi baissa la tête, honteux :

   « Oui maître, pour avoir combattu dans ce tournoi.

   - Précisément. Mais je ne pouvais pas exécuter cet ordre, je suis incapable de tuer celui à qui j’ai tout appris, c’est sans doute ma seule faiblesse. Heureusement, cette mission de surveillance, qui elle est bien plus urgente, annule la précédente mission qui m’avait été confiée. A croire que c’est le destin qui nous épargne ainsi, mais je ne m’en plaindrai pas ! dit-il avec un rire enjoué.

   - Mais maître, pourquoi continuez-vous à servir le Grand Pope après ce que je vous ai révélé à son sujet ? Vous doutez de la validité des informations que je vous ai transmises ?

   - En fait, Nachi, j’ai beaucoup de mal à croire qu’une telle chose ait pu arriver au sein même du Sanctuaire. Je te l’accorde, jamais un Grand Pope ne s’est comporté de façon aussi cruelle que celui qui nous gouverne actuellement ; mais c’est notre maître à tous, si nous ne croyons plus en lui, c’est toute notre foi qui s’écroule. Or, pour qu’un Chevalier abandonne sa foi, il faudra bien plus que des paroles, il faudra des actes, et je dirais même plus : il faudra des miracles, car seuls les miracles renversent les fois les plus enracinées. C’est pourquoi cette bataille ne doit être livrée que par vous, les dix Chevaliers de Bronze qui ont été choisis pour entourer cette Saori. Seule la victoire de simples Chevaliers de Bronze contre le Sanctuaire tout entier pourra convaincre le monde de la justice de votre cause. Si d’autres Chevaliers vous aidaient, la preuve que votre cause est juste perdrait de son éclat. Pour ma part, j’ai joué mon rôle jusqu’au bout en t’entraînant durant ces dernières semaines, mais je n’en ferai pas davantage. »

   Il s’approcha de son élève et posa la main sur son épaule :

   « J’espère que tu comprends le sens de mes paroles et pourquoi j’ai choisi d’agir ainsi. »

   Le regard franc et bienveillant de Nachi suffit à lui répondre. Le Chevalier d’Argent retira sa main, et partit sans dire même un au revoir. Le jeune japonais savait que c’était pour ne pas avoir à dire "adieu".

 

***

 

   A présent, Nachi se demandait comment s’était déroulée la mission de son maître. Allait-il le revoir un jour ? Réfléchissant ainsi, et déjà loin de l’endroit où il avait laissé Mullyan, il ressentit de multiples et soudaines douleurs dans tout le corps : tous les coups qu’il avait reçus durant sa transformation et qui ne l’avaient pas affecté sur le moment se faisaient maintenant ressentir avec d’autant plus d’intensité. Il tomba sur les genoux, incapable de résister à cette souffrance, et s’écroula de tout son long dans le sable brûlant, la pièce maîtresse à ses côtés.


	13. Le Sanglier d’Erymanthe

_Sur le territoire de Psophis, au-devant de la montagne nommée Erymanthe vivait ce terrible et légendaire Sanglier. Plus gros qu’un taureau et plus dangereux qu’un ours, ce porc sauvage chargeait les voyageurs pour les tuer de ses défenses mortelles, et son poids était tel que rien ne pouvait l’arrêter dans sa course. Mais le héros sans égal était plus terrifiant encore, et le Sanglier ne put ni vaincre le guerrier, ni le fuir._

 

***

 

   Geki faisait face tant bien que mal à son adversaire. Il était sans aucun doute le plus grand des Juggernauts, il était tout simplement… gigantesque ! Une telle taille était-elle possible pour un être humain ? Il se demandait s’il n’avait pas en face de lui l’un des géants contés dans la mythologie grecque. L’Aborigène regardait Geki comme si le simple fait de l’avoir en face de lui était une blague. Cet homme, s’il en était un, devait bien faire deux mètres cinquante !

   « Tu sembles surpris par ma taille Chevalier ! Rassure-toi, tu n’es pas le seul à être impressionné à ma simple vue ! A cause de ma grande taille, on me surnomme depuis toujours "celui dont la tête heurte les étoiles" ! Hé hé hé ! Je suppose que parmi les tiens tu passes pour un homme grand et fort, mais face à moi tu n’es qu’un enfant ! Cependant, je promets de ne pas te faire souffrir trop longtemps ! Je me nomme Goborrai, Juggernaut du Sanglier d’Erymanthe, et je vais te pulvériser ! »

   Geki sentait la provocation dans la voix de son ennemi, qui cherchait à le ridiculiser et à l’humilier tant il était sûr de sa victoire. Il décida de jouer le même jeu :

   « Et moi je suis Geki, Chevalier de la Grande Ourse. Et je vais te prouver ma force, Cobrai.

   - Mon nom est Goborrai ! répondit-il, vexé. Et puis j’en ai assez de discuter ! Place à l’action ! La Charge du Sanglier ! »

   Le corps du géant se recouvrit d’une puissante énergie qui brillait d’une lumière rouge, et tel un train à grande vitesse, il chargea Geki, qui fut percuté par l’épaule du Juggernaut et projeté à plus de dix mètres en arrière, pour tomber sur le sol qu’il heurta plusieurs fois avant de s’arrêter. Il n’avait jamais vu une telle force ! L’Australien se délectait de son succès :

   « Tu bouges encore ? Allez, encore une fois et tous tes os seront broyés ! La Charge du Sanglier ! »

   Geki n’avait pas l’intention de se laisser faire, il se releva rapidement malgré la douleur et le léger étourdissement qu’il ressentait encore, et il tenta de contrer l’attaque avec sa propre technique :

   « Charge Lourde ! »

   Les deux hommes foncèrent l’un vers l’autre comme deux taureaux dans une arène, et rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter. Le choc fut rude, mais le résultat toujours identique : la charge de Geki n’avait pas eu plus d’effet qu’une gifle face à la course puissante du guerrier d’Héraclès, et il avait été balayé.

   Tout en se redressant difficilement, Geki constata que son armure, qui n’avait pas trop souffert de son premier combat, se fissurait cette fois en plusieurs endroits. Surpris de le voir toujours en état de combattre, le Juggernaut commençait à perdre patience :

   « Toujours pas mort ? Inutile de t’entêter, un moucheron ne peut blesser un sanglier ! Ta force est bien trop inférieure à la mienne !

   - Tout n’est pas qu’une question de taille ou de force ! Tu ne devrais pas me sous-estimer !

   - Ah oui, et pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce qui pourrait bien te permettre de me vaincre à part la force ? Moi je vais te le dire : rien ! Seule la force compte ! L’homme a toujours bâti ses lois sur la force, et même lorsqu’il prétend le contraire, c’est tout de même le cas ! Seul l’adversaire qui a le plus de force peut remporter la victoire.

   - Tu as tort, nous avons combattu et vaincu grâce à notre volonté des adversaires bien plus forts que nous !

   - Pff, tu m’ennuies, tu ne sais que discuter ! Pour ma part, je préfère combattre ! »

   Et pour mêler l’action à la parole, il frappa le sol de ses énormes poings, provoquant une large faille qui s’étendit jusqu’aux pieds de Geki, qui sauta pour ne pas se retrouver au fond du trou, mais Goborrai l’intercepta en l’air et le frappa des deux mains jointes, le renvoyant aussi vite au sol, et il atterrit juste à côté de lui. Geki se releva brusquement de façon inattendue, et profitant de l’effet de surprise, il bondit pour empoigner le géant au niveau de la taille :

   « Etreinte de l’Ours ! »

   Cette technique consiste à étouffer l’adversaire en lui écrasant les poumons contre son propre corps. Les bras du Chevalier de Bronze étaient tout juste suffisants à faire le tour de la taille du guerrier du Sanglier, mais c’était à peine suffisant à exercer une pression mortelle.

   Malgré sa résistance, le géant était bien mal en point, et il commençait à suffoquer. Il frappa Geki à la tête, mais le Chevalier ne lâcha pas, alors il le frappa encore et encore, en y mettant toujours plus de force, visiblement peu diminué par la pression qui s’exerçait sur lui, et Geki finit par relâcher son étreinte.

   Ainsi libéré, il voulut porter un coup de poing avec toute sa puissance, mais Geki l’esquiva en sautant, puis il lui retomba dessus avec tout son poids, les deux pieds en avant, et l’atteignit à la tête. Geki savait qu’il en fallait bien plus pour remporter le combat, mais il était décidé à jouer la carte de la provocation jusqu’au bout :

   « Tu vois qu’un moucheron peut blesser un sanglier, Bonobai !

   - Goborrai ! Je m’appelle Goborrai ! G o b o r r a i ! Ce n’est pourtant pas compliqué ! Ce nom remonte aux plus anciennes légendes aborigènes de notre pays, alors ne l’insulte pas !

   - Si tu le dis, répondit Geki, amusé face à une telle irritation.

   - Qu’est-ce qui te rend si fier ? De m’avoir porté un seul coup ? Si c’est ça, je vais en finir avec toi !

   - Tu te répètes.

   - Plus pour longtemps ! La Charge du Sanglier ! »

   Son corps recouvert d’une aura rouge sang vint à nouveau percuter Geki avec vélocité, mais le Chevalier de Bronze se protégea avec ses bras, ce qui ne l’empêcha pas d’être jeté à terre. Il était à bout de souffle. C’était la troisième fois qu’il encaissait cette technique, et elle était portée à chaque fois avec plus de force, c’est comme s’il avait été percuté par un mur en métal. Alors que son armure de Bronze était sérieusement endommagée, celle de son adversaire restait parfaitement intacte. Il tenta de se relever, mais son corps avait du mal à lui obéir. Il vit alors l’ombre du Juggernaut le recouvrir : celui-ci était dans les airs, juste au-dessus de lui, près à lui retomber dessus pour l’écraser :

   « Si tu refuses de mourir, alors je vais briser tes os un à un ! »

Il tomba le genou en avant sur la jambe droite de Geki, qui se brisa dans un craquement atroce. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur. Aucun doute possible, il avait la jambe cassée.

   Son adversaire jubilait :

   « Maintenant, passons aux autres membres ! »

   Réanimé par l’énergie du désespoir, Geki se redressa à la vitesse de l’éclair, ignorant la douleur à son tibia, et attrapa le cou de l’Australien avec les deux mains :

   « Etranglement de l’Ours ! »

   Mais cette prise n’avait aucun effet sur ce monstre de puissance et de muscles. Goborrai avait contracté son cou de taureau et les mains de Geki, bien qu’utilisant l’énergie du cosmos, ne parvenaient pas à rompre cette nuque dont elles faisaient à peine le tour. Goborrai n’attendit pas plus longtemps, il arracha les deux mains de son cou. Geki tenta d’enchaîner en le frappant à la poitrine, mais l’armure d’ivoire bloqua son coup. Alors le Juggernaut saisit Geki et retourna pour le plaquer au sol, puis lui tenant solidement le bras gauche, il le brisa en y employant toute sa force. Le serviteur d’Athéna hurla à nouveau et roula dans le sable, serrant son bras de toutes ses forces.

Meurtri et épuisé, il sentait la chaleur du désert brûler ses blessures. Cette douleur lui rappela ce combat qu’il avait livré au Chevalier de Pégase, lors du tournoi organisé à Tôkyô, au Japon.

 

***

 

   Seiya, ce Chevalier qui faisait la moitié de son poids, était parvenu à lui briser les deux poignets et lui avait porté en retour une profusion de coups de pieds si rapides et puissants que Geki avait été mis hors de combat. Suite à cette défaite, il était resté longtemps inconscient, dans un état proche du coma. Autant son corps que son âme s’étaient refermés au monde extérieur tandis qu’il reposait, inerte, dans une chambre de l’hôpital de la corporation Graude.

   Puis un matin, il ne pouvait dire si c’était un jour, une semaine, ou un mois après, alors que sa conscience flottait encore dans cet état intermédiaire, il sentit une force vive et pleine d’énergie pure qui l’appelait et tentait de le réveiller. Mais l’endroit où il se trouvait était si confortable et si reposant qu’il préférait y rester, quitte à s’y enfoncer encore plus. Pourtant, cette énergie bienveillante continuait de l’appeler encore et encore. Cette énergie, c’était un cosmos. La voix, plus résolue que jamais, résonnait de plus en plus fort en lui :

   « Geki, réveille-toi ! Je sais que c’est difficile, mais tu es un Chevalier d’Athéna, tu es le Chevalier de la Grande Ourse ! Réveille-toi, Chevalier ! Nous avons besoin de toi ! »

   Et ces paroles continuaient de se répandre en lui, redonnant vie à chaque parcelle de sa conscience. Peu à peu son énergie revenait et le désir de s’abandonner au sommeil le quittait, puis son cosmos s’enflamma et entra en communion avec celui qui l’appelait, et il reprit conscience.

   En ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit Jabu qui était penché au-dessus de son lit, les yeux fermés, concentré au plus haut point, et son cosmos brillait tout autour de son corps. Le Chevalier de la Licorne rouvrit les yeux à son tour :

   « Content de te revoir Geki. Désolé d’interrompre ton sommeil réparateur, mais Athéna a besoin de chacun d’entre nous. »

   Geki pouvait voir à quel point cette opération avait coûté en énergie à Jabu. Il le regarda avec reconnaissance, bien qu’il fût incapable de la lui communiquer. Il se contenta de lui dire :

   « Tu as raison, ce n’est pas ici la place d’un serviteur d’Athéna. »

   Et il se releva, puis suivit son compagnon en dehors de la pièce.

 

***

 

   Bien qu’il ne lui ait rien dit sur le moment, Geki devait une fière chandelle à Jabu et s’en sentait redevable : non seulement il lui avait permis de sortir de cet état catatonique, mais en plus il avait réveillé sa flamme combative. Après son réveil, et malgré ses poignets brisés, Geki était retourné auprès de son maître Tokala pour subir un nouvel entraînement des plus difficiles.

   Il avait su à l’époque dépasser le stade de la douleur physique pour se perfectionner. Il devait, aujourd’hui encore, ignorer ses blessures pour reprendre le combat. Son corps était capable d’endurer les pires épreuves, c’est ce qui lui avait valu de remporter son Armure, et c’est ce qui allait l’aider à mener ce combat jusqu’au bout.

   Par ailleurs, Geki n’était pas sans ressource, et il avait bien observé son adversaire jusqu’à présent. Il se remit debout, tout en rigolant doucement.

   Ne comprenant pas une telle attitude de la part de quelqu’un qui vient de se faire briser la jambe et le bras, le guerrier titanesque lui lança :

   « Qu’est-ce qui peut bien te faire rire ? Tu penses avoir encore une chance de me vaincre ? Ou est-ce la douleur qui te rend fou ?

   - Non, ce qui m’amuse, c’est que j’ai compris le principe de vos armures, les "Trophées", et la façon dont vous vous en servez. Contrairement aux Armures d’Athéna, qui ne sont que des poids morts pour ceux qui n’ont pas un cosmos suffisant pour les animer, vos "Trophées" sont des armes que n’importe qui peut endosser. Elles n’en restent pas moins des armes redoutables, plus efficaces mêmes que nos armures sacrées, mais vous ne vous reposez que sur elles pour combattre. A l’inverse des Chevaliers, vous n’avez pas la maîtrise complète du cosmos, vous n’utilisez cette source d’énergie que pour amplifier votre force physique, et vos armures d’ivoire amplifient cette force. Pour nous en revanche, les Armures ne sont que des protections, et le reste de nos capacités combatives, nous devons les acquérir par nous-même.

   - Tu insinues que ma force ne vient que de mon armure ? »

   Geki, tout en déchirant une partie de sa combinaison pour bander sa jambe et son bras, lui répondit sans presque lui prêter attention :

   « Tu es certes un homme très robuste et puissant, mais sans ton Trophée, tu ne serais plus celui que tu es actuellement. »

   Goborrai hésitait. Il ruminait intérieurement des idées noires. Les paroles que venait de prononcer Geki semblaient avoir atteint son système de valeurs. Il était hors de lui, il voulait l’écraser dans l’instant pour faire disparaître à jamais celui qui disait de telles absurdités, mais au fond de lui il ne pouvait se résigner à agir ainsi, il avait besoin de se prouver qu’il ne devait sa force qu’à lui-même :

   « Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Chevalier de l’Ours ! Sais-tu que, par nature, la race aborigène est de constitution légère et filiforme, adaptée qu’elle est à notre environnement et à notre mode de vie ? De par leur masse musculaire surdéveloppée, due en partie au hasard de la naissance et en partie à un entraînement draconien, les Juggernauts sont donc des exceptions au sein de la société aborigène. Nous sommes presque considérés comme des dieux, tant notre force est surnaturelle ici ! Et c’est cette force qui fait de nous des êtres hors du commun !

   - Justement, là est votre problème, vous ne connaissez pas la véritable puissance, celle qui vient du cosmos, et qui ne dépend pas de ces muscles dont tu es si fier. Sans ton armure, tes muscles ne te seraient pas d’une grande aide face à moi et mon cosmos. »

   Goborrai était immobile, il tentait de contenir une rage qui faisait vibrer tout son corps :

   « Très bien Chevalier, alors je te propose un duel : je retire mon Trophée, tu enlèves ton Armure, et nous combattons à mains nues, la force de ton cosmos contre celle de mes muscles, et nous verrons bien qui est le plus fort ! »

   Geki était satisfait, sa stratégie avait fonctionné à merveille. Il savait qu’il n’avait aucune chance de vaincre cet adversaire dont le Trophée le rendait si puissant, et il savait aussi que, si les Chevaliers étaient généralement aptes à se battre sans leurs armures, c’était sans doute moins le cas des Juggernauts. Ainsi Geki s’assurait une chance supplémentaire de remporter la victoire dans un affrontement à mains nues.

   Sans mot dire, les deux opposants déposèrent leur protection au sol pièce par pièce et se rapprochèrent l’un de l’autre, les poings serrés placés en garde ; et la lutte au corps à corps débuta.

   Ils s’échangèrent de nombreux coups à une vitesse rare : crochets, directs, uppercuts ; certains touchaient, d’autres étaient bloqués ou esquivés, mais les échanges étaient égaux. Geki parvenait à maintenir l’équilibre malgré ses blessures, et compensait la différence de taille par des déplacements autour de son adversaire.

   Après plusieurs minutes de combat acharné sous le soleil aveuglant, chacun s’éloigna, essoufflé. Tous deux se regardaient dans les yeux, autant impressionnés l’un que l’autre par la vigueur de son opposant. Puis Goborrai contracta son poing droit de toute sa force, et Geki concentra l’énergie du cosmos dans sa main fermée, chacun ayant compris que cet assaut serait le dernier. Le Chevalier de Bronze fut le premier à s’élancer à hauteur du géant en jetant son poing chargé de son cosmos prêt à exploser :

   « Coup de Poing Marteau ! »

   Le Juggernaut chargea lui aussi le poing en avant avec toute la force que ses muscles lui procuraient, accompagnant son assaut d’un cri guerrier. Les deux combattants se rencontrèrent dans un fracas intense. Les deux furent touchés : Geki au ventre, et Goborrai à la tête.

   Le Chevalier de l’Ours s’écroula, se tenant douloureusement le ventre, et le Juggernaut resta dans la même position, le poing tendu et le regard immobile, puis il chuta de tout son long comme un arbre abattu.

   Une main toujours sur le ventre, Geki se releva et s’approcha en boitant du corps du guerrier du Sanglier, totalement immobile. Lorsqu’il tendit la main pour récupérer l’épaule gauche du Trophée Divin, la voix de Goborrai retentit à nouveau :

   « Bravo, tu as été le plus fort, tu m’as convaincu de la puissance du cosmos, et surtout de la valeur des protecteurs d’Athéna. J’ai confiance en ta cause, et aussi en ta force, car l’un sans l’autre n’a pas de valeur. Alors que votre mission soit couronnée de succès ! »

   Geki voulut répondre à ces paroles sincères et touchantes, mais en regardant le visage de l’homme, il constata qu’il était toujours inconscient. Ce guerrier avait une telle combativité et un tel sens de l’honneur que même dans cet état il avait voulu reconnaître sa défaite et rendre hommage à la force de son opposant. Geki était soulagé de savoir que le Juggernaut ne succomberait pas à ses blessures. Il adressa à son tour des paroles à l’homme étendu :

   « Je suppose que tu ne m’entends pas mais je tiens moi aussi à reconnaître ta valeur et ton sens de l’honneur. J’espère qu’à l’avenir tu auras l’occasion de mettre ta force au service de la justice. »

   Puis il remit son armure, s’empara de l’épaulette gauche, et partit rejoindre ses amis sur le lieu du combat final.


	14. Cerbère, le gardien des Enfers

_Quel monstre pouvait être plus affreux que le Cerbère aux trois gueules ? Cette créature, enfantée comme tant d’autres par le terrifiant couple Typhon et Echidna, aussi anciens que le monde, gardait férocement la porte des enfers, s’attaquant à quiconque tentait d’en franchir le pas. Ce chien horrible était doté de trois têtes toutes plus immondes les unes que les autres, son dos était recouvert de serpents sifflants, et sa queue était celle d’un scorpion venimeux, qui piquait mortellement celui qui s’en approchait. Toi seul Héraclès, héros dont la renommée traversa les époques, pus contenir ce monstre composite, et malgré les coups qu’il t’infligeât, malgré les douleurs que tu enduras, tu ne lâchas point ta proie._

 

***

 

   Au milieu de l’Océan Pacifique se trouve cette île immense, qui forme presque à elle seule un continent entier : l’Australie. Son nom vient de l’expression utilisée par les navigateurs qui l’aperçurent la première fois : "Terra Australis Incognita", soit en latin "terre inconnue du Sud". Or aujourd’hui, ce pays recèle encore de nombreuses terres vierges, où la civilisation ne s’est pas encore montrée la plus forte. Parmi ces terres sauvages se trouve le "Territoire du Nord" qui recouvre un sixième du pays pour un centième de la population nationale. Il n’y existe en effet que des déserts, mais la nature n’y est pas absente : faune, flore, tout y est.

   Au sud du Territoire du Nord, donc au centre de l’Australie, vivent les Juggernauts, les protecteurs de ce continent. Leur village est tristement scindé depuis plusieurs générations en deux villes éloignées. C’est également dans ces environs que se trouvent les lieux sacrés de leurs croyances : Uluru, le rocher rouge, lieu mythique du combat entre le bien et le mal ; Tnorala, cratère immense, domaine où le dieu Héraclès est tombé sur terre ; et enfin la troisième place, la plus secrète et la plus difficile à atteindre, perdue au milieu d’un désert brûlant : le Temple d’Héraclès, seule preuve dans cette contrée de la présence du dieu de la force.

   Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, des personnes étrangères au village des Juggernauts allaient pénétrer en ce domaine. Le bâtiment était aujourd’hui en ruines, mais la majesté du lieu n’en était pas affectée. A l’image du héros à la force inégalée, le temple était grand et massif. L’entrée était encadrée par deux statues gigantesques, l’une représentant un lion rugissant, et l’autre un cerbère aux têtes hideuses.

   Deux hommes, bientôt rejoints par un troisième, se tenaient face à ce bâtiment :

   « Geki, c’est toi ?

   - Ban, Ichi ! Je suis heureux de vous revoir. Où sont Nachi et Jabu ?

   - Je l’ignore, répondit Ichi. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de les attendre. A ce que je vois, nous avons tous récupéré une des pièces maîtresses, et la dernière se trouve dans ce temple. Alors allons la récupérer. »

   Ils pénétrèrent tous en même temps dans l’obscurité du temple et ressentirent un grand soulagement de ne plus être exposés à l’intensité du soleil. Après avoir prudemment traversé un long couloir bordé de fresques représentant les exploits du héros légendaire, ils arrivèrent face au trône du dieu absent, sur lequel était assis le dernier Juggernaut, ses trois capes jetées sur le côté. Il interpella les intrus :

   « Eh bien, ce ne sont pas là les visiteurs que j’attendais… Apparemment trois d’entre vous ont survécu, vous avez beaucoup de chance ! »

   Il se leva et prit tout d’un coup un ton plus agressif :

   « Mais je vous préviens, si vous avez tué un seul de mes hommes, je promets de vous le faire payer au centuple ! Je suis Baiame, le représentant de l’infernal Cerbère et chef du Six Pack. Face à moi, vous serez impuissants ! »

   La peau du Juggernaut était plus mate et plus sombre que celle des autres Aborigènes. Son visage, de par sa couleur sombre, disparaissait presque entièrement dans son casque, à l’exception de ses deux yeux qui brillaient d’un éclat terrifiant. Les trois têtes du gardien des enfers décoraient son Trophée, une tête sur chaque épaule et la troisième sur la poitrine.

   Après avoir regardé un moment ses trois opposants, le chef Juggernaut reprit d’un ton moins rude mais hautement méprisant :

   « Pff ! De toute façon, que comptez-vous faire ? L’un de vous n’a qu’un reste d’armure, le deuxième est brûlé en plusieurs endroits, et le troisième a une jambe et un bras cassés ! Vous formez une belle équipe d’éclopés !

   - Fini la discussion ! cria Geki. La pièce d’armure qui protège ton torse, si je ne me trompe pas, est l’ultime pièce qui va former l’arme dont nous avons besoin, et nous allons la récupérer coûte que coûte !

   - Vous vous surestimez ! Je vais vous vaincre tous les trois en une seule attaque, et pas plus tard que maintenant ! Morsures du Gardien des Enfers ! »

   Des trois têtes qui décoraient son armure jaillirent trois formes étranges, semblables à des hologrammes, qui se changèrent en trois gueules de chien béantes lancées vers les Chevaliers. Chacun tenta de se protéger ou de repousser la tête qui venait vers lui, mais ni leurs coups ni leurs parades ne semblaient ralentir l’avancée de ces monstres, comme s’ils étaient confrontés à du brouillard. Ainsi les trois jeunes garçons furent totalement engloutis ; comme pris au piège, ils furent soulevés du sol, et ressentirent une substance visqueuse les recouvrir, rongeant tel de l’acide leur corps et leur Armure. Puis les trois gueules les recrachèrent au loin, leurs blessures brûlées par cette matière acide qui les couvrait encore.

   « Et voilà ! Trois adversaires d’un coup ! Et j’ai encore d’autres surprises si vos deux amis décidaient de vous rejoindre ; on ne m’appelle pas pour rien l’homme aux mille techniques ! Personne n’a le pouvoir de me vaincre : ni vous, ni le Big Five ! »

   Geki, Ban et Ichi ne purent s’empêcher de ressentir un frisson dans le dos en entendant cette affirmation, comment vaincre un guerrier possédant autant de bottes secrètes ?

   Mais ils n’étaient pas hommes à capituler, et déjà Ichi et Ban étaient sur leurs genoux, et Geki, quant à lui, s’était remis debout, se tenant la poitrine :

   « Il va en falloir plus, beaucoup plus pour nous vaincre ! Nous avons déjà battu le Big Five ainsi que tes hommes, alors nous n’allons pas abandonner si près du but !

   - Ne me faites pas rire ! Je ne crois pas un seul instant à votre histoire ! Dites plutôt que vous êtes des mercenaires au service de nos ennemis ! Mais puisque vous n’abandonnez pas, je vais devoir vous attaquer de nouveau jusqu’à ce que vous ne vous releviez plus !

   - Baiame ! »

   En entendant cette soudaine interpellation qui avait été proférée par une voix pleine de rage, les trois Chevaliers de Bronze et le Juggernaut s’immobilisèrent. Un homme se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte. Son visage ne pouvait se distinguer, seule sa silhouette était perceptible. Puis il approcha de quelques pas, et son visage sortit de l’obscurité, permettant à ses trois compagnons de le reconnaître :

   « Jabu ! »

   Mais ils se gardèrent bien de lui parler davantage, tant son visage exprimait une haine presque palpable. Il ne regardait même pas ses amis, ses yeux étaient fixés sur le guerrier du Cerbère, vers lequel il tendit la pièce maîtresse, les deux poings dorés du Juggernaut qu’il venait de vaincre :

   « Comment s’appelait-il ?

   - Tu… tu l’as tué ?

   - COMMENT S’APPELAIT-IL ? » répéta-t-il en hurlant.

   Malgré la prestance dont Baiame avait fait preuve jusqu’à présent, il répondit sans rechigner à la question, presque honteux :

   « Il s’appelait Gaengaen, le Juggernaut des pommes d’or des Hespérides, quatrième guerrier du Six Pack.

   - Gaengaen ! C’était donc son nom ! Cet homme était vide, comme si la vie elle-même avait quitté son corps et son âme ! Est-ce ainsi que l’on devient lorsque seule la bataille anime notre vie et notre esprit ?

   - Je n’ai jamais souhaité cette guerre, mais elle est là, aux portes de notre village ! Et si nous ne combattons pas nos ennemis, nous serons tous anéantis ! Je n’ai toujours eu qu’un seul objectif : épargner mes camarades de périr au combat. Lorsque vous êtes arrivés au lieu de rendez-vous ce matin, je m’étais préparé à affronter seul les cinq membres du Big Five afin de protéger mes compagnons, ce n’est que votre venue qui a changé mes plans, mais sinon, j’avais l’intention de tout faire pour éviter à mes amis de mourir au combat !

   - Comment peux-tu prétendre défendre tes frères d’armes si en contrepartie ils deviennent des machines à tuer, vides et insensibles ? Tu es un hypocrite ! Tu pourrais stopper cette guerre et sauver ainsi tes frères du péril de la bataille, mais tu ne le fais pas ! »

   L’homme à la peau sombre était resté immobile. Jabu poursuivit ses accusations :

   « Baiame, ne nous oblige pas à ce qu’il y ait un nouveau mort ! Donne-nous la pièce maîtresse de ton armure et abandonne tes idées de bataille ! Le Big Five est vaincu, leurs Trophées désormais inoffensifs, tout comme ceux de tes hommes, vous n’avez plus de raison de vous battre !

   - Est-ce vrai ? Vous avez vraiment vaincu Ularu et ses hommes ? dit-il, cette fois convaincu par le ton sans équivoque du Chevalier.

   - Oui, alors rends les armes ! La lutte n’est plus nécessaire ! »

   Mais soudain, un changement sembla s’opérer en Baiame. La culpabilité qu’il ressentait peu auparavant disparut, pour laisser place à une confiance et une certitude sans bornes :

   « Si ce que vous dites est vrai, alors c’est pour nous l’occasion de nous débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de nos ennemis ! Pour le salut de mon peuple, je n’abdiquerai pas ! »

   Les poings dorés que tenaient Jabu tombèrent au sol dans un bruit métallique. Le Chevalier était résigné, le temps du dialogue était révolu, celui du combat était venu. Il releva la tête et fit face au Juggernaut, son cosmos s’enflammant de toute sa puissance :

   « Puisque seul le combat peut te convaincre, alors je combattrai ! »

   A ces paroles, Geki, Ban et Ichi reculèrent, comprenant que leur compagnon souhaitait livrer seul cette bataille, et que rien ne pourrait l’en dissuader. Baiame arracha avec force les trois capes qui ondulaient dans son dos et les jeta au loin. La dernière bataille des Chevaliers contre les Juggernauts allait commencer, et c’est le représentant d’Héraclès qui signala le début de la rencontre :

   « Morsures du Gardien des Enfers ! »

   Trois têtes semblables à des hologrammes sortirent de son armure et se jetèrent sur Jabu, telles des bêtes affamées, mais lui ne bougea pas.

   Lorsqu’elles furent à quelques centimètres de l’atteindre, il fonça tout droit, les traversant comme du beurre, et se retrouva face à Baiame qu’il frappa d’un violent coup de pied qui le jeta en arrière.

   Le chef du Six Pack avait relativement bien encaissé le coup, mais il était surpris de la façon dont son adversaire avait su déjouer sa technique. Jabu lisait l’étonnement dans ses yeux :

   « Tu devrais savoir qu’il est plus facile pour un Chevalier de déjouer une attaque qu’il a déjà vue, or j’ai pu analyser à loisir ta botte secrète lorsque tu l’utilisais contre mes compagnons, au moment où je suis entré. Mais je t’en prie, utilise donc tes autres tours…

   - Inutile de tenter de me déstabiliser par tes sarcasmes, Chevalier de la Licorne. Tu as percé le secret de ma technique, soit, mais à quel prix ? Tu as quand même subi, à moindre effet certes, l’effet acide de l’attaque. Mais trêve de palabres, je vais en finir avec toi autrement. Ecrasement du Cerbère ! »

   Jabu s’apprêta alors à parer l’offensive de son ennemi en plaçant ses mains devant lui, mais tandis que le Juggernaut attaquait, il vit d’étranges volutes entourer son corps, sans parvenir à savoir si ce n’était pas simplement sa vision qui lui jouait des tours. Quoiqu’il en soit, l’attaque n’était pas ce à quoi il s’attendait : elle ne venait pas de face. Il ressentit alors une pression sur tout son corps et se retrouva écrasé au sol comme si son poids était soudain multiplié par cent. Son armure se fissura sérieusement et toutes les dalles de pierre autour de lui avaient subi le même sort.

   Ne le voyant pas bouger, Baiame se retourna vers les trois autres Chevaliers de Bronze :

   « En voilà un de moins ! Je considère que vous êtes tous les trois condamnés aussi, il ne reste donc plus qu’un Chevalier en course, mais à mon avis il est déjà mort ! »

   Jabu s’était déjà relevé et se chargea de répondre :

   « Tu t’accordes un peu vite la victoire Baiame, de même que tu enterres un peu trop vite notre ami ! Nachi nous rapportera la pièce maîtresse que détenait son opposant, et moi je vais finir ce combat. Le Galop de la Licorne ! »

   - La Voix des Ténèbres ! »

   Un large rayon noir jaillit d’une seule de ses mains et vint rencontrer l’attaque de Jabu ; les deux coups s’annulèrent, et le résultat fut donc nul, pourtant le Chevalier y avait mis toute sa puissance. Tous les deux propulsés en arrière, ce fut Baiame qui le premier se releva. Il contre-attaqua aussitôt :

   « Ecrasement du Cerbère ! »

   Jabu esquiva l’écrasement en bondissant sur le côté, mais ce n’était pas terminé :

   « Ecrasement du Cerbère ! Ecrasement du Cerbère ! »

   L’Australien envoyait son attaque encore et encore ; Jabu slalomait méthodiquement entre les déflagrations, mais il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas poursuivre ce rythme bien longtemps. Le Juggernaut enchaîna :

   « La Voix des Ténèbres ! »

   Evitant déjà tant bien que mal les pressions du Cerbère, Jabu crut cette fois être pris au dépourvu face à cette nouvelle offensive, mais il se baissa in extremis. Bénéficiant de l’effet de surprise, il allait enfin pouvoir approcher son adversaire et lui porter un coup, mais il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’une troisième technique soit invoquée en si peu de temps contre lui :

   « Morsures du Gardien des Enfers ! »

   Il vit les trois têtes du monstre venir à lui, mais n’eut pas le temps de les traverser et fut absorbé comme dans une bulle. Malmené dans ces gueules animales comme s’il avait été avalé, il fut recraché violemment, recouvert de cette matière qui brûle son corps et ronge son Armure. Il se releva immédiatement et fit exploser son cosmos l’espace d’une seconde afin de se débarrasser de cet acide.

   "C’est incroyable, pensa-t-il, cet homme parvient à enchaîner ses attaques avec une facilité déconcertante !"

   En tout cas, il avait encore aperçu ces étranges distorsions entourer l’Aborigène au moment des attaques. Il jeta un œil à ses compagnons, ils n’avaient visiblement rien vu d’anormal. Jabu tenta de marcher, mais ses jambes flanchèrent. Baiame, bien décidé à en finir avec eux un par un, commençait à perdre patience de voir celui-là résister. Profitant de ce que son adversaire était dans un moment de faiblesse, le Juggernaut fondit sur lui et l’attrapa par le col ; le tenant ainsi, il lui fit traverser avec fracas une série de piliers à la seule force de son bras. Jabu encaissait, impuissant, chaque obstacle avec plus de douleur, avant d’être jeté à terre. Le voyant toujours en vie, l’Aborigène le projeta au plafond, dans lequel il s’encastra, puis retomba dans une pluie de gravas qui recouvrirent son corps dont seule sa main dépassait désormais. Le silence était revenu.

   Le dernier Juggernaut observa attentivement cette main, à l’affût du moindre signe de vie, mais rien ne bougeait. Soudain, l’index tressauta légèrement. Baiame laissa alors exploser sa colère et son énergie :

   « Je vais réduire à néant la dernière parcelle de vie qui réside encore en toi ! Les Yeux de la Terreur ! »

   Des yeux gravés sur les trois têtes de son Trophée jaillit un puissant souffle d’énergie rouge comme le sang. Cette technique était encore plus dévastatrice que les précédentes, elle projeta Jabu tout au fond du temple jusque contre un mur qui s’écroula sous l’impact, et ce qui restait de l’armure du jeune homme vola en éclats.

   Cette fois-ci plus rien ne bougeait, son corps était broyé et son armure en miettes. Il était à bout de force, proche de la mort. Le Juggernaut du Cerbère était trop puissant :

   « Bravo Chevalier, je n’aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses encaisser autant de coups avant de fléchir. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais mon peuple passe avant toute chose. Je félicite cependant ta témérité, et rend hommage à ton courage.

   - Jabu ! »

   Les trois autres Chevaliers étaient sous le choc. Ils n’avaient pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer qu’un homme fit son entrée dans le temple. Tous les trois crièrent en chœur :

   « Nachi ! »

   Le Chevalier du Loup regarda en direction du corps Jabu, l’air dépité, puis rejoignit Ban, Ichi et Geki. Il s’adressa au Juggernaut :

   « Tu n’en as pas encore terminé avec les Chevaliers de Bronze ! Aucun de tes hommes n’a pu venir à bout de nous, et tu finiras par faire le même constat !

   - Alors vous non plus vous n’en avez pas eu assez ? Nous allons voir si vous résisterez aussi longtemps que le Chevalier de la Licorne ! »

 

   Tandis qu’un nouveau combat allait commencer, Jabu était plongé dans un monde obscur dans lequel son corps semblait flotter. Il entendit une voix s’adresser à lui :

   « Jabu ! Serais-tu en train d’abandonner ? »

   C’était celle de Saori.

   « C’est vous, Saori ? Ou plutôt devrais-je dire… Athéna ?

   - Jabu, tu n’es plus dans un tournoi, tu n’as pas le droit à la défaite ici. N’oublie jamais que tu combats au nom d’Athéna et de la justice, et lorsque ta cause est juste, ton cosmos ne peut jamais s’éteindre, à moins que ta volonté ne s’éteigne elle-même. Alors relève-toi, une guerre difficile se prépare pour nous tous, ne nous abandonne pas maintenant ! »

   Une deuxième voix résonna alors dans le vide de son inconscience :

   « Elle a raison Jabu, tu es encore plein de ressources.

   - Maître ? C’est vous ?

   - Jabu, toi mon élève, ma fierté, pourquoi penses-tu que je sois mort ? »

   A ces mots, l’émotion du jeune garçon redoubla. Il pleura :

   « C’est ma faute, maître.

   - Si tu te crois coupable, alors c’est que je suis mort pour rien. Notre combat était l’ultime épreuve que je t’ai imposée, tu devais être capable de faire abstraction de tes sentiments pour servir la cause que tu sais juste, et cette épreuve, tu l’as passée avec succès, mon rôle était donc terminé. Toi et tes amis allez pouvoir aider Athéna à retrouver la place qui lui est due. Voilà pourquoi je suis mort, alors ne l’oublie pas !

   - Maître ! Ne partez pas ! »

   Mais sa voix était déjà lointaine. Les sentiments qu’il éprouvait autrefois pour Saori n’étaient désormais plus grand chose en comparaison de l’admiration et du respect qu’il avait pour Sayed.

   Jabu rouvrit faiblement les yeux ; entre les pierres qui l’entouraient il voyait Baiame, face à ses quatre compagnons, préparant une nouvelle attaque. Les mêmes distorsions apparurent encore autour de lui, mais cette fois il remarqua un autre détail encore plus étrange : l’épuisement troublait-il ses facultés visuelles ? Non, il ne se trompait pas ! Un fil argenté partait de la nuque de l’Aborigène et se perdait derrière lui, là où justement il observait des distorsions. Ce n’étaient pas des hallucinations !

 

   "Le Temps des Rêves", pensa-t-il. Il se souvint des leçons de son maître, et de la fois où il lui avait parlé du "Temps des Rêves".

   L’armure de la Licorne symbolise les rêves, celle du Hibou représente la nuit, tous deux étaient liés par leurs Armures, c’est ce que lui disait Sayed. C’est au cours de ces enseignements que l’Arabe lui avait parlé du Temps des Rêves, cette dimension parallèle, tangible et intangible, partout et nulle part, et pourtant liée de près à notre réalité. Il lui avait révélé que, s’il atteignait la perfection dans la maîtrise des pouvoirs de la Licorne, l’animal des rêves, il serait capable d’atteindre ce monde et d’y voyager. Ainsi réfléchissait-il : "Serait-ce là le secret de Baiame ? Cet homme serait capable de faire des allers-retours dans le Temps des Rêves ?

   Il est dit que ce lieu mystique permet de repousser les limites de nos pouvoirs et de notre créativité. Moi, déjà en utilisant mes rêves pour m’entraîner, j’ai été capable de développer de nouvelles capacités, mais si Baiame en fait de même dans le Temps des Rêves, les possibilités doivent être infinies ! Dans un tel lieu, je comprends qu’il puisse inventer toutes ces techniques incroyables.

   De plus, le temps ne s’écoule pas dans cette dimension, il n’y a ni passé, ni présent, ni futur, ce qui signifie qu’il peut s’y rendre sans que nous autres nous en apercevions : ainsi, il est face à nous, en plein combat, et soudain son corps astral s’échappe dans le Temps des Rêves pour mettre au point une nouvelle technique. Il peut bien mettre un jour, une semaine, une année, peu importe ! Le temps n’existe pas dans ce monde, cela ne représente même pas une seconde pour nous ! Et sitôt que son nouvel arcane est au point, son corps astral réintègre son enveloppe corporelle sans que personne n’ait pu voir quoique ce soit. Personne à part moi, car j’ai vu ces distorsions autour de lui, qui correspondent à l’entrée du Temps des Rêves, et j’ai remarqué le fil argenté qui est le chemin parcouru par son corps astral.

   Mais là où ça devient intéressant, c’est que comme le temps n’existe pas dans cette dimension, tout ce que Baiame a pu y faire, toutes les techniques qu’il a mises au point là-bas, leurs secrets s’y trouvent encore ! J’ai pu apercevoir le Temps des Rêves ; si je parviens à y pénétrer et à y naviguer sans me perdre, je pourrais percer le secret de toutes les techniques qu’il a développées dans ce monde, et son art n’aura plus d’effet sur moi, je pourrais alors le vaincre !

   Je dois essayer !"

   Ainsi le destin avait-il choisi d’opposer ces deux maîtres des songes. Jabu n’avait pas encore joué toutes ses cartes. Il se releva, blessé et le corps totalement dépourvu d’armure, celle-ci gisant en miettes au sol. Il cria le nom de son ennemi qui était sur le point de lancer son attaque contre ses compagnons. A ce signal, le Juggernaut détourna son offensive vers Jabu :

   « Les Yeux de la Terreur ! »

   Le souffle de lumière rouge jaillit une nouvelle fois vers Jabu. Ce dernier ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde, le temps pour le souffle d’arriver sur lui, puis les rouvrit, et en dépliant des bras, il stoppa le vent comme s’il l’avait coupé en deux.

   En voyant cette riposte, les yeux du Juggernaut se mirent à briller de l’éclat du défi :

   « Très bien, puisque tu refuses d’abandonner, je vais utiliser toutes mes ressources contre toi, même si tu es épuisé et sans armure. Porte vers l’Autre Monde ! »

   Alors apparut sous les pieds de Jabu un trou circulaire dans lequel il fut immédiatement absorbé. Tout son corps disparut dans la terre. Seules ses mains, tentant de s’agripper au rebord, dépassaient encore du trou, mais elles furent englouties à leur tour : Jabu était enterré.

   Le silence retomba dans le temple, mais pour peu de temps, car bientôt une explosion retentit dans la terre, et Jabu ressortit de sa tombe dans une gerbe de sable et de pierre, sous le regard de plus en plus surpris du chef du Six Pack. Il ne fit désormais plus preuve de la moindre patience :

   « Le Châtiment des Chaînes ! Cette fois-ci il te sera impossible de t’échapper ! »

   Quatre chaînes sortirent de terre telles des serpents pour saisir chaque membre de Jabu. Le Juggernaut se réjouit :

   « Ha ha ha ! Ces chaînes vont t’écarteler jusqu’à ce que tu rendes ton dernier souffle ! »

   Ainsi il affirmait sa confiance dans ce nouvel arcane, mais son expression changea du tout au tout lorsqu’il s’aperçut qu’en fait les chaînes n’avaient pas fait prisonnier son ennemi, mais que ce dernier les avait attrapées avant qu’elles ne puissent le menotter. Jabu en tenait deux dans chaque main, et tout en faisant brûler son cosmos, il brisa les liens de métal en tirant dessus. Baiame devenait de plus en plus livide au fur et à mesure de ses échecs.

   « Tu as terminé ? lui dit le jeune Chevalier. Si tu as encore d’autres jeux de ce genre, je t’en prie, vas-y !

   - Tu as tort de croire que c’est un jeu ! Ma prochaine attaque est d’un tout autre type, elle va te faire déchanter ! Vision Morbide ! »

   Effectivement, cette technique était très différente. Cette fois-ci, pas de souffle d’énergie, ni de rayon destructeur, il avait juste vu une onde partir de l’Australien et brouiller sa vision une seconde au moment où elle entrait en contact avec lui. Mais sinon, rien ne se produisait.

   Il entendit alors quelqu’un prononcer son nom près de lui :

   « Jabu ! Jabu ! »

   C’était une voix féminine qu’il connaissait bien. Oui, c’était Saori ! Elle était là, devant lui, mais que faisait-elle ici ? Elle s’approcha de lui, et il constata avec horreur que son visage était celui d’un cadavre, la peau décomposée et les yeux blancs. Il tenta de rester maître de lui-même, mais cette vision était d’une telle horreur qu’il eut du mal à garder sa contenance.

   Un autre corps cadavérique s’avança vers lui en boitant : c’était son maître Sayed ! Il était encore en plus piteux état ! Il posa sa main putréfiée sur son épaule et prononça d’une voix sifflante :

   « Jabu, mon élève ! »

   Le Chevalier de la Licorne s’en dégagea d’un mouvement de répulsion. Mais ce n’était pas terminé, d’autres zombis apparurent : Nachi, Ichi, Geki, Ban, Seiya, Shiryû, Shun, Hyôga ! La salle lui parut soudain remplie de corps en décomposition, chacun perdant à vue d’œil des morceaux de chair et des membres entiers.

   Cette illusion était terrible, il n’y avait rien de plus abominable que d’être confronté à la mort et à la putréfaction de ceux qui nous sont proches, cela contribuait à détruire nos repères et nos valeurs.

Jabu ferma les yeux, se remémorant de toutes ses forces le dernier enseignement de son maître : "Toi et tes amis allez pouvoir aider Athéna à retrouver la place qui lui est due. Voilà pourquoi je suis mort, alors ne l’oublie pas !"

   Il était mort pour que lui réussisse, il n’était pas mort en vain, son corps ne pourrissait pas dans son esprit, il brillait d’une lumière pure. La voie qu’il avait choisie en combattant les Juggernauts était la plus juste, elle n’avait rien de sombre ni de malsaine. Des personnes comptaient sur lui, et le visage de chacune d’elles lui revint en mémoire, plus vrai et resplendissant que jamais.

   Il rouvrit les yeux : les cadavres l’entouraient toujours, mais cela lui était égal. D’un air convaincu, il avança vers Baiame, poussant les corps qui étaient sur son passage avec une indifférence extraordinaire. Il traversait cette armée de morts, foulant d’un pied ferme les corps qui étaient sur son chemin, sans le moindre sentiment, jusqu’à être juste devant son ennemi. Ce dernier le croyait traumatisé par cette vision, alors il le frappa d’un coup de pied, mais Jabu arrêta la jambe, l’attrapa et souleva le corps massif de l’Australien pour le jeter avec violence contre un mur.

   Les cadavres qui entouraient Jabu disparurent d’eux même tant ils n’avaient plus aucun impact sur lui. Il regardait Baiame dans les yeux :

   « C’est terminé ! Je n’ai plus rien à craindre de toi ! »

   Le Juggernaut aperçut alors des distorsions autour de Jabu. Il aurait été moins surpris de voir un fantôme, et l’étonnement se voyait sur son visage sombre. Mais son regard découvrit avec encore plus de stupéfaction le fil argenté qui partait de la nuque du Chevalier de Bronze et rejoignait la zone trouble.

   « Non, ce n’est pas vrai ! C’est tout simplement impossible ! »

   Jabu ne lui répondit que par le silence.

   « Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies le pouvoir de pénétrer l’Alcheringa, ça doit être un hasard, un coup de chance ! »

   Jabu ne disait toujours rien.

   « Je refuse de te croire capable de ça ! J’ai une technique contre laquelle même les dieux ne peuvent rien ! Tu ne pourras pas lui résister ! Le Serment du Styx ! » cria-t-il en levant une main vers le ciel.

   Un éclair blanc s’abattit sur Jabu, et une lueur tout aussi blanche l’entoura soudain. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, comme si ses pieds étaient cloués au sol ! Il avait beau déclencher toute la puissance de son cosmos, rien ne se passait ! Il était bel et bien paralysé. Mais sa détermination ne diminua pas pour autant, et il s’adressa au chef du Six Pack :

   « Baiame, inutile de t’obstiner ! Tu l’as compris, je suis moi aussi capable de pénétrer le Temps des Rêves ! J’ai découvert que tu mettais au point tes techniques dans cette dimension parallèle ; or je connais l’Alcheringa, comme tu l’appelles, et je suis capable de m’y rendre ; tes attaques n’ont donc plus aucun secret pour moi !

   - Ha ha ha ! Quel sens de la répartie ! Tu es pourtant en ce moment même à ma merci, entravé par le serment du Styx, et tu ne pourras rien faire pour m’empêcher de t’achever !

   - C’est ce que tu penses ! Ton arcane ne paralyse que mon corps, pas mon esprit ni mon cosmos ! La Corne des Rêves ! »

   Alors du front de Jabu jaillit un rayon blanc comme la brume qui frappa au crâne Baiame, qui devint alors prisonnier de ce monde virtuel et fabuleux. Ceci eut pour effet de rendre au corps de Jabu sa faculté de se mouvoir.

   « Où m’as-tu envoyé, scélérat ! Ce n’est pas comme ça que tu vas me vaincre ! dit-il, pensant visiblement avoir été envoyé dans une autre dimension. »

   Jabu s’apprêtait alors à attaquer le Juggernaut lorsque celui-ci se remit à parler :

   « Ha ha ha ! Je viens de comprendre ! Ce n’est qu’une illusion, et tu es là quelque part ! Ton voile trompeur ne m’empêchera pas de te détruire ! Je te réserve ma technique la plus destructrice et où que tu sois, tu seras annihilé ! »

   Ses mains se placèrent devant lui, et une énorme sphère d’énergie d’au moins deux mètres de diamètre se forma entre ses paumes :

   « Le Canon d’Héraclès ! »

   Jabu n’avait pas prévu cette réplique, puissante et rapide à la fois, mais elle avait été lancée à l’aveugle, et il était prêt à l’esquiver. Mais, quelque chose d’imprévisible se produisit…

 

***

 

   Alors qu’il se préparait à bondir, il eut ce qu’il lui sembla être une vision. Il n’était plus dans ce temple face à ce guerrier redoutable avec ses frères d’armes non loin derrière lui ; non, plus rien de ce qui l’entourait n’était perceptible. En fait, il n’y avait plus que lui, lui et une autre personne : Saori. Elle était allongée au sol, et dans son cœur une flèche d’or était plantée. Dans une telle situation, Jabu aurait dû être complètement anéanti, pourtant il n’en était rien : il était penché sur la déesse, un genou à terre, veillant sur son sommeil. Une telle blessure aurait dû se révéler mortelle pour elle, mais il sentait que ce n’était pas le cas ici.

   En cet instant, les sentiments qui le liaient à Saori étaient nombreux : la dévotion, le respect, le besoin de la protéger quoiqu’il arrive, et l’espoir confiant en sa survie. Mais surtout, parmi tous les sentiments qui occupaient son esprit en ce moment irréel, il n’y avait pas la moindre trace d’amour : le jeune homme épris de la princesse avait laissé place au protecteur dévoué corps et âme à sa déesse.

   Puis la vision disparut aussi rapidement et soudainement qu’elle s’était manifestée. Jabu était à nouveau dans le Temple d’Héraclès, face à cette énorme boule d’énergie rougeoyante qui fonçait vers lui.

 

***

 

   Il sauta par-dessus la sphère lancée par Baiame, l’esquivant de si peu qu’il sentit sur sa peau la brûlure de cette énergie. La formidable concentration de force lui passa sous le nez et finit sa course contre un mur où elle explosa avec retentissement. Jabu ne perdit pas son sang-froid pour autant, et à peine était-il retombé sur la terre ferme qu’il chargea son ennemi pour en finir :

   « Le Galop de la Licorne ! »

   Il avait mis dans ce coup toute sa force, refusant d’utiliser la technique qui avait coûté la vie à son maître. Le Juggernaut fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière, son Trophée fissuré, mais il se releva promptement. Jabu ne lui laissa pas le temps de récupérer, il le chargea à nouveau :

   « Un seul coup ne te suffit pas ? Alors en voici un deuxième ! Le Galop de la Licorne ! »

   Son élan et l’énergie concentrée dans son attaque furent tels que le coup propulsa littéralement Baiame à travers la salle, lui faisant traverser un mur comme s’il fut en carton et lui arrachant son casque lors de l’impact.

   Le calme revint, Jabu se retourna vers ses camarades, mais le puissant Juggernaut se releva encore une fois, son visage sombre découvert de son casque, et les yeux plus brillants que jamais :

   « Queue Fracassante !

   - Maintenant ça suffit avec tes techniques ! Le Galop de la Licorne ! »

   Le Chevalier de la Licorne fut plus rapide que l’Aborigène, qui était encore sous le choc de ce qu’il avait déjà encaissé. Le coup de pied résonna dans toute la pièce en brisant le Trophée, et Baiame tomba lourdement sur les dalles de pierre. Au moment de rencontrer le sol, il laissa échapper une dernière phrase, comme un hostile message :

   « La prochaine fois, je gagnerai, et je récupérerai toutes les pièces maîtresses ! »

   Telle fut la dernière phrase qu’il prononça.

   Baiame, le Juggernaut du Cerbère, le chef du Six Pack, l’homme qui maîtrise le Temps des Rêves s’était écroulé pour de bon, définitivement vaincu, en faisant l’amère promesse de prendre sa revanche.

   Il avait donc fallu que Jabu le frappe trois fois de sa puissante attaque pour qu’il ne se relève pas ; telle était la force des Juggernauts, et telle était la puissance que les Chevaliers de Bronze étaient parvenus à vaincre au terme de longs et pénibles combats !

   Mais le victorieux défenseur d’Athéna était épuisé, il tituba vers ses amis, et faillit s’écrouler à son tour, mais se maintint debout par la force de sa volonté. Geki, Ban, Nachi et Ichi l’entouraient, émus par la persévérance dont il avait fait preuve lors de ce combat. Geki alla chercher l’ultime pièce maîtresse : le torse de l’armure du Cerbère. Il tendit l’objet si précieux au-dessus de lui, transporté de joie par la victoire :

   « Nous avons réussi ! L’armure d’Héraclès est enfin à nous ! »


	15. Postlude ~ Le trophée du dieu de la force

   En sortant du temple, Ban et Ichi soutenant Jabu, les glorieux Chevaliers de Bronze se retrouvèrent face à un Juggernaut qu’ils n’avaient encore jamais rencontré auparavant. Tous en déduisirent qu’ils allaient encore devoir combattre, et cette seule pensée fut douloureuse pour eux qui avaient déjà tant souffert aujourd’hui. Mais en découvrant le visage du porteur de ce Trophée, ils reconnurent immédiatement Tya et ressentirent un profond soulagement.

   L’Australienne était infiniment rassurée de les voir tous en vie, et ils comprirent qu’elle était venue jusqu’ici dans le but de les aider à se battre, malgré son inexpérience dans l’art de la guerre.

   Elle les aida à retourner à la grotte et entreprit de les soigner du mieux qu’elle put. Ils avaient aussi besoin de récupérer, alors pendant plusieurs jours ils restèrent se reposer, et elle s’occupait de les nourrir et de leur prodiguer ses soins, comme elle l’avait déjà fait une première fois.

   Après plus d’une semaine de convalescence, les Chevaliers, bien que toujours blessés, étaient capables de se lever et de se déplacer, telle était la résistance des serviteurs d’Athéna. Ils furent surpris de ne pas trouver Tya : elle était ni dans la grotte, ni au dehors. Il n’y avait qu’eux et l’armure d’Héraclès enfin au complet : le Trophée Divin était assemblé au fond de la grotte en une statue imposante, brillant d’un éclat divin.

   Cependant, ils s’inquiétaient de l’absence de leur hôte, peut-être avait-elle été capturée par les Juggernauts durant leur repos… Ils partirent alors à sa recherche, en commençant par le village du Big Five, dont ils connaissaient la position car il était à proximité du Tnorala, le cratère sacré.

   En arrivant sur place, les jeunes japonais découvrirent une ambiance qui n’était pas celle à laquelle ils s’attendaient : les habitants ne montrèrent aucune agressivité envers les intrus qu’ils étaient, ils semblaient même curieux. En les apercevant, un homme partit en courant jusque dans la plus grande bâtisse au centre du village, laissant les cinq compagnons plus que jamais sur leurs gardes.

   Ils s’approchaient de cette enceinte lorsque qu’en sortit une personne qu’ils connaissaient bien : c’était Tya ! Elle ne semblait pas prisonnière de quelque manière que ce soit, et juste derrière elle une autre personne passait la porte à son tour, en baissant la tête afin de ne pas se cogner tant il était grand. C’était un homme d’un certain âge, le visage imposant le respect, mais les Chevaliers d’Athéna ne le reconnurent pas tout de suite tant le voir sans armure le changeait : il s’agissait d’Ularu. Puis une troisième personne, tout aussi impressionnante que la précédente, émergea de la porte ouverte : il avait la peau très mate et des yeux clairs et brillants : c’était Baiame. Les deux Juggernauts avaient de nombreux bandages couvrant de sérieuses blessures, mais ils étaient debout, et sans doute depuis plus longtemps qu’eux ! Ces guerriers d’Héraclès étaient décidément de véritables forces de la nature ! Par ailleurs, leurs statures étaient encore plus impressionnantes en comparaison des autres Aborigènes qui les entouraient.

   Ainsi les chefs des deux factions ennemies étaient réunis en paix avec Tya : une telle situation était des plus encourageantes, d’autant qu’elle relevait il y a encore quelques jours de la plus improbable des utopies.

   La femme se réjouit à l’arrivée des jeunes Chevaliers. Elle leur exprima toute sa joie :

   « Je suis heureuse de voir que vous allez mieux. Comme vous pouvez le constater, des négociations ont été entamées pour mettre un terme à cette guerre. C’est la première fois depuis des générations que le grand conseil est rassemblé, et c’est grâce à vous.

   - Elle dit vrai, poursuivit Ularu avec sa voix forte. Certains de nos frères d’armes ne sont pas encore prêts à parler de paix, mais la folie qui nous animait semble s’être atténuée. Et maintenant que nos Trophées sont privés de leurs pièces maîtresses, ils ne pourront plus servir pour combattre et tuer. »

   Il y eut un court silence, puis Nachi prit la parole, la voix hésitante :

   « Nous tenons à vous présenter nos condoléances pour la mort de Mayarnah et Gaengaen, nous aurions tellement voulu que ça finisse autrement pour eux.

   - Ne vous excusez pas, lui répondit Baiame, leur mort est notre punition pour avoir participé à cette guerre cruelle et sans fin, nous sommes les seuls coupables, et sans vous ce n’est pas deux morts qu’il y aurait eu mais une complète hécatombe.

   - Ainsi vous avez abandonné l’idée de reprendre la lutte ? renchérit Jabu. Votre dernière affirmation lors de notre combat ne présageait pourtant rien de bon.

   - C’est exact, mais depuis notre affrontement les choses ont changé, dit-il en se tournant vers une femme qui s’approchait d’eux en tenant dans les bras un délicat bagage : c’était un, non trois nouveau-nés ! »

   Les Chevaliers regardèrent avec tendresse les enfants si fragiles que cette jeune femme tenait avec précaution. Baiame reprit la parole :

   « Je vous présente nos trois enfants : Nungeena, l’aînée, Punjel, le cadet, et Yhi, la benjamine. Ma femme a accouché d’eux tandis que je vous combattais. Eh oui ! Pendant que je tentais de donner la mort, elle donnait la vie ! Elle a donné naissance à trois magnifiques enfants, quel plus magnifique symbole de vie et de paix le ciel pouvait-il nous envoyer ? A présent, tous ces désirs de bataille me semblent si futiles, je regrette de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt à quel point nous étions dans l’erreur.

   - Mais vous n’êtes pas responsables, intervint Ichi. D’après Tya, tout a été provoqué par une malédiction jetée par Arès pour vous détruire de l’intérieur.

   - Effectivement, Tya nous a tout expliqué au sujet de ce maléfice, lui répondit Ularu. Bon sang ! Quand je pense que ces plantes maléfiques étaient là, juste sous notre nez, et qu’il a fallu attendre votre venue pour qu’on les remarque ! Comme le dit le proverbe : "Ce n’est pas au pied du phare que l’on voit la lumière." Mais peu importe, le fait est que nous n’avons pas été capables de résister à nos faiblesses pour surmonter cette épreuve. Nous, les guerriers de la force, avons été faibles, qu’Héraclès nous pardonne nos fautes !

   - Aujourd’hui, continua Tya, la malédiction semble ne plus agir. Les plantes démoniaques sont en train de mourir une à une, comme si elles n’avaient plus de quoi s’alimenter. La haine, le sang et la mort n’ont pas été assez déversés cette fois-ci pour leur permettre de subsister.

   - Oui, et c’est heureux, clama Baiame, en prenant l’un de ses enfants dans les bras. Mais le plus gros du travail reste à faire, et cette fois c’est à nous d’agir : tous les habitants des deux villages ne sont pas encore prêts à vivre de nouveau ensemble, de même que nos autres compagnons Juggernauts gardent encore quelques ressentiments ; cela va demander des efforts et du temps pour changer les habitudes.

   - Mais je sais que vous y parviendrez, lui dit Jabu, vous êtes des hommes honnêtes et valeureux. Quant à nous, nous devons partir, une autre bataille nous attend. »

   Alors qu’ils s’éloignaient du village, Tya prit à part les Chevaliers de Bronze et leur livra une dernière recommandation :

   « Avant de vous rendre au Sanctuaire, retournez voir Andwele. Pendant que vous combattiez ici, il a fait des recherches à travers toute la planète pour acquérir la masse divine, l’arme d’Héraclès. Avec elle, le Trophée Divin sera d’autant plus efficace et plus rien ne pourra vous empêcher de dévoiler la vérité ! »

   Ce conseil fut reçu par une approbation générale, puis les cinq héros reprirent la route, et du regard ils dirent au revoir à Ularu et Baiame, les deux plus terribles adversaires qu’ils avaient rencontrés.

   C’est ainsi qu’ils quittèrent l’Australie, le pays d’Héraclès.

 

***

 

   Le jet de la corporation Graude se posa près du Kilimandjaro, avec à son bord les cinq jeunes japonais. A peine avaient-ils posé le pied au sol que le maître des lieux se présenta à eux : Andwele leur faisait face, droit comme un piquet, immobile et silencieux. Ban sembla troublé par son attitude :

   « Maître ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

   C’est une voix grave et caverneuse qui leur répondit :

« Donnez-moi cette armure ! »

   Tous les Chevaliers eurent un choc en entendant cette réponse : c’était bien le sage Andwele qui était en face d’eux, mais il était différent. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il était plus grand et plus musclé que d’habitude, et son regard était terrifiant. Ses cheveux longs et tressés se soulevaient légèrement, comme sous l’impulsion d’une énergie colossale prête à exploser, et tout son corps dégageait une force incommensurable. Il y avait quelque chose d’anormal, mais Ban voulait comprendre :

   « Maître, pourquoi voulez-vous cette armure ?

   - CAR C’EST LA MIENNE ! » dit-il avec une voix encore plus forte, dégageant une énergie hors du commun.

   Cette phrase jeta un froid parmi les protecteurs d’Athéna ; ils avaient peur de comprendre : pourquoi disait-il "son armure" ? Seul Héraclès pouvait parler de la sorte, devaient-ils en déduire que le dieu de la force s’était réincarné en Andwele ? C’était bien possible : la personne qui leur faisait face avait une puissance divine. Mais comment était-il arrivé jusqu’ici ? Pourquoi occupait-il spécifiquement le corps du maître de Ban ? Et comment savait-il qu’ils détenaient le Trophée Divin ? Autant de questions traversaient l’esprit des Chevaliers de Bronze.

   « Vous êtes… Héraclès ? » dit Jabu, la voix hésitante.

   Le dieu jugea inutile de répondre à cette question. Toutefois, il reprit la parole, sur un ton plus calme :

   « Je ne vous veux aucun mal, mais je dois récupérer mon Trophée Divin. »

   Soudain, Jabu comprit toute l’affaire. Il en fut révolté :

   « Cela signifie que vous avez manipulé Andwele pour qu’il nous envoie chercher votre armure en Australie ?

   - Andwele savait uniquement ce que je voulais bien qu’il sache à mon sujet, mais il ignorait ma présence en lui ! Lui qui était capable de tout deviné, il n’aurait jamais été capable de deviner qu’il cohabitait depuis peu avec un dieu !

   - Vous vous êtes servis de nous ! Nous avons combattu, souffert et tué pour récupérer cette armure ! Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Il vous aurait suffi d’apparaître là-bas pour que les Juggernauts vous remettent les pièces maîtresses, ils sont toujours restés vos fidèles serviteurs, malgré la malédiction qui les a frappés, et ils n’attendaient que votre venue comme celle du messie ! Ils avaient besoin de vous, alors pourquoi n’êtes-vous pas allé leur porter secours, vous auriez pu les sauver !

   - Je suis au courant de cette malédiction, mais les Juggernauts sont les guerriers de la force, ils devaient être capables de s’en sortir sans moi ! Arès a fait apparaître ces graines de discorde dans le seul but de m’attirer sur mon île et de m’y tendre un piège : j’ai été accepté au sein de l’Olympe, moi un enfant illégitime, alors que lui-même, de parenté divine, n’a jamais eu sa place au royaume des dieux, et ce à cause de son comportement que pas un dieu ne tolère, voilà pourquoi il nourrit tant de haine à mon égard. »

   Puis sa voix se fit plus conciliante :

   « Je sais que mon peuple a souffert, mais il devait aussi faire ses preuves. Ma décision peut vous sembler cruelle, mais je devais savoir si mes sujets étaient capables de surmonter ce type d’épreuve par eux-mêmes. Par ailleurs cette île est mon royaume, et si je m’étais rendu ma seule présence s’en serait immédiatement ressentie : mon temple vit lorsque j’y suis et meurt lorsque j’en pars : il aurait repris sa forme initiale dès que j’aurais posé un pied sur le continent, et ma présence en aurait été automatiquement dévoilée. C’est pour cette raison que je me suis servi de vous. Je ne l’ai pas fait de gaieté de cœur, Athéna et ses serviteurs n’ont jamais été mes ennemis, mais je n’avais pas le choix.

   - Dans ce cas vous devez savoir que le Sanctuaire d’Athéna est en proie au mal, c’est pour ça que nous avons besoin de l’arme que constitue le Trophée Divin, car elle nous permettra de démasquer les traîtres qui occupent le domaine sacré. Si vous êtes aussi proche d’Athéna que vous le dites, laissez-nous votre divine protection le temps de dévoiler le complot qui ronge notre chevalerie.

   - Je ne le peux pas. Des événements très graves sont en train de se produire en Olympe, et ce qu’il se passe au Sanctuaire y est lié, je n’ai pas le droit d’intervenir : ni moi, ni mon armure. Je dois rester pour le moment en situation d’observateur, alors donnez-moi cette armure ! Je n’hésiterai pas à vous la prendre de force ! »

   Nachi, lui aussi insurgé, intervint à son tour :

   « Est-ce ainsi que se comporte le héros légendaire, réputé si courageux ? Tout d’abord vous craignez le piège que peut vous tend Arès, ensuite vous avez peur d’intervenir au Sanctuaire ? »

   Héraclès sembla contenir un début de colère :

   « Je passe certes pour le dieu le plus proche des hommes, mais il faudrait voir à modérer vos paroles ! Ce n’est nullement la lâcheté qui a guidé mes choix, mais la réflexion. Nous sommes arrivés à une époque de changements, et même les dieux immortels ne pourront y réchapper. Je ne crains pas Arès en lui-même, je l’ai déjà vaincu autrefois, mais sa perversité et sa fourberie ne sont pas à sous-estimer. Quant au Sanctuaire, je ne peux m’y mêler, le destin me l’interdit !

   - Vous prétendez ne courber l’échine devant rien ni personne, mais c’est pourtant ce que vous faites face à ce que vous appelez le "destin" ! Peut-être est-ce parce que nous ne sommes que des humains, mais ce mot ne signifie rien pour nous, et nous refusons d’abandonner, même s’il faut pour cela s’opposer aux dieux ou à la destinée ! »

   Jabu renchérit :

   « En un mot, et je m’exprimer au nom des cinq Chevaliers du Sanctuaire présents ici, nous ne vous donnerons pas l’armure, et pour Athéna nous combattrons, notre ennemi fut-il un dieu ! »

   Et dans la foulée, les Chevaliers revêtirent un à un leurs armures, mais elles étaient toutes en bien mauvais état. Lorsque Jabu tira sur la chaîne de son caisson pour faire appel à la sienne, rien ne se produisit : aucune énergie ne s’en dégagea, et aucune armure ne jaillit.

   « Malédiction ! L’Armure est trop endommagée ! » pesta-t-il entre ses dents.

   Il allait devoir faire face à un dieu sans sa protection. Les deux pilotes de la corporation étaient toujours là dans la cabine du jet, ne sachant que faire dans cette situation qui les dépassait ; Jabu leur fit un signe de tête pour les sommer de s’éloigner de ce lieu qui allait se changer dans un instant en un terrible champ de bataille.

   Le corps noir du dieu s’était gonflé de muscles saillants. Geki s’élança le premier en chargeant l’ennemi la tête la première :

   « Charge Lourde ! »

   Héraclès n’esquiva même pas et la charge ne fut d’aucun effet, mais Geki poursuivit son offensive en changeant de méthode :

   « Etranglement de l’Ours ! »

   Il souleva à bout de bras le corps de l’homme possédé, serrant son cou avec l’énergie du cosmos. Imperturbable, Héraclès lui attrapa les deux bras et les lui écarta doucement, sans que Geki puisse faire quoique ce soit tant la force que dégageaient ces deux mains était implacable. Puis il le souleva à son tour, d’une seule main, bien que le Chevalier de l’Ours fût plus grand que lui, et le jeta sur ses compagnons qui tombèrent tous comme des dominos. Il avait accompli tout cela sans même bouger de là où il était.

   « Il est trop fort ! cria Geki, crachant du sang.

   - Nous ne pourrons pas le vaincre à un contre un, poursuivit Jabu, nous devons l’attaquer tous en même temps ! Allons-y ! »

   Les cinq jeunes guerriers enflammèrent leur cosmos et lancèrent leurs techniques :

   « Le Galop de la Licorne !

   - La Vague du Lac Mystique !

   - Explosion du Lionet !

   - Coup de Poing Marteau !

   - Hurlement à la Mort ! »

   Sous le choc de ces attaques, le dieu au visage d’ébène fut projeté en arrière et son corps toucha terre, mais il se releva tout aussi vite, sans avoir versé la moindre goutte de sang !

   Sans attendre davantage il tendit d’un mouvement brusque la main vers les Chevaliers et une rafale d’énergie s’en dégagea, balayant ses opposants comme des poussières soufflées par le vent. Le coup avait été simple mais fulgurant, les cinq frères étendus à terre en sentaient encore les effets sur leur corps meurtri, mais leur volonté était toujours intacte et un à un ils se relevèrent.

   Les voyant si déterminés, Héraclès plaça les mains au-dessus de sa tête et disposa ses doigts comme s’ils tenaient une chose invisible. Des éclairs jaillirent alors du ciel et rejoignirent ses mains, dans lesquelles apparut un objet : c’était une massue, celle-là même qu’ils étaient venus récupérer, et pour laquelle ils allaient peut-être tout perdre. Le gourdin était d’une taille impressionnante, et bien que fait de bois, il dégageait une puissance presque palpable. Le divin fils de Zeus la prit alors d’une main et l’abattit contre le sol, provoquant un véritable cratère et repoussant les Chevaliers sur plusieurs mètres.

   Jabu se releva immédiatement et bondit pour se retrouver en moins d’une seconde au-dessus du héros :

   « Le Galop de la Licorne ! »

   Toujours sans changer de position et sans même tourner son regard vers son attaquant, Héraclès intercepta le vif Chevalier en le frappant d’un revers de la main, le renvoyant au sol aussi vite qu’il l’avait quitté. Le coup lui avait coupé le souffle. Reprenant sa respiration, le Chevalier de la Licorne s’adressa alors à ses frères :

   « Mes amis, aucun de nos coups ne semble pouvoir l’affecter, je crois que nous n’avons plus qu’une solution.

   - Tu ne veux pas dire que… dit Ichi, sans finir sa phrase tant il était troublé.

   - Si ! J’ignore si nous en sommes capables, mais nous devons essayer, nous n’avons pas d’autre choix.

   - Très bien, dit Ban. Dans ce cas-là, nous quatre allons l’occuper pendant que toi tu vas revêtir le Trophée Divin. Mais je vais tout d’abord essayer de réveiller l’âme de mon maître. »

   Pour joindre l’action à la parole, il s’élança vers le dieu vivant :

   « Maître ! Andwele ! Je sais que votre âme est là quelque part, je sais que vous pouvez m’entendre ! »

   Mais l’homme possédé, en voyant Jabu retourner vers le jet, se douta de quelque chose, et commença à marcher vers l’appareil, sans même prêter attention à l’élève de son hôte. Ban l’attrapa alors entre ses bras, essayant de l’immobiliser avec toute la force de son robuste corps, tout en continuant d’essayer de le raisonner :

   « Maître, non, je vous en prie ! Regardez-moi, vous devez me reconnaître ! »

   Irrité par ce gêneur, Héraclès fit exploser de son corps son formidable cosmos, qui projeta Ban loin, très loin, en brisant en petits morceaux son armure déjà fissurée, laissant à terre, inerte et inconscient, le Chevalier du Lionet.

 

   Jabu entra dans le jet et ouvrit la caisse dans laquelle les pièces maîtresses avaient été placées…

 

   Héraclès continua sa marche inéluctable, mais trois Chevaliers lui barraient la route. Il leva son large gourdin et l’abaissa avec violence. Geki s’interposa, retenant l’arme avec la vigueur de ses deux bras. Tous ses muscles luttaient contre cette force sans limite, mais l’arme s’abaissait peu à peu, et ne tenant plus, il lâcha la massue qui s’écrasa sur lui de toute sa puissance, étalant au sol le Chevalier de l’Ours, réduisant son armure en lambeaux et brisant son corps. Un deuxième Chevalier venait de tomber.

 

   …Jabu mit une à une les parties constituant le Trophée Divin : les pieds, les jambières, la ceinture, le torse…

 

   Héraclès tourna son regard sévère en direction des deux derniers Chevaliers qui lui faisaient encore face, mais l’un des deux avait disparu. Il le vit soudain bondir sur lui par le côté, tel un animal enragé. Nachi avait eu recours une nouvelle fois à sa dangereuse transformation et attaquait son adversaire de toute sa fougue, le frappant de ses pieds rapides et de ses griffes tranchantes avec une telle fureur que le dieu de la force lui-même semblait hésiter face à ce démon !

   Mais le divin héros se protégea avec son arme et observa les mouvements de la créature, et d’un rapide mouvement du bras, il l’attrapa fermement par le cou, exerçant une telle pression que la bête s’immobilisa, suffoquant. Puis il la plaqua au sol et, lâchant son étreinte, l’écrasa avec le pied, détruisant en un seul coup son armure et l’enfonçant dans le sol. Nachi reprit son apparence initiale et ne bougeait plus d’un cil.

 

   …Jabu endossa les poings, les brassards, les épaulettes, les ailes…

 

   Héraclès releva la tête après avoir écrasé ce Chevalier comme si c’était un cafard, il vit alors une multitude de petits projectiles voler jusqu’à lui : c’étaient des griffes que le dernier Chevalier lui avait lancées ! Mais aucune ne toucha sa peau noire, il les intercepta tous avec sa massue. Ichi ne lui laissa pas l’occasion de contre-attaquer et invoqua sa plus puissante technique :

   « Le Raz-de-Marée du Lac Mystique ! »

   Trois vagues, plus grandes que jamais, vinrent renverser le dieu, mais il se redressa automatiquement après les deux premières et retint la troisième dans sa main et la broya en resserrant les doigts. Le Chevalier de l’Hydre n’eut pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise que son opposant lui asséna un coup de poing à la poitrine, un coup d’une telle force qu’il s’envola littéralement pour retomber à plus de dix mètres en arrière dans une traînée de bris d’armure. Il ne se releva pas.

 

   …Jabu plaça le casque sur sa tête, alors toutes les pièces de l’armure se mirent à résonner de concert et changèrent de couleur, prenant une teinte dorée…

 

   Héraclès regarda le jet d’où il percevait les vibrations de sa divine protection. Il leva sa massue, et concentrant son énergie en elle, il l’abaissa vers l’avion qui fut pulvérisé par la déflagration ; il ne restait de l’engin qu’un tas de cendres et de morceaux de métal parmi lequel plus rien ne bougeait.

La fumée due à l’explosion se dissipa peu à peu, et le dieu découvrit avec stupéfaction une silhouette au milieu des décombres : c’était Jabu, revêtu du Trophée Divin, plus beau que jamais ! L’armure divine se caractérisait par les têtes des animaux des douze travaux qui en ornaient les différentes parties comme autant de trophées qui lui conféraient un aspect sauvage et agressif. Elle brillait de mille feux et deux ailes largement déployées dans son dos procuraient encore plus de prestance à l’ensemble. Héraclès resta interdit face à une telle situation :

   « Mais… comment est-il possible que tu puisses ne serait-ce que la revêtir ? Cette protection ne t’est pas destinée, elle a été conçue pour moi et moi seul, tu ne devrais même pas pouvoir la porter ! »

   Jabu exécuta un mouvement du bras en direction de son opposant, dégageant avec ce seul coup une puissance proche du divin. La tempe du héros invincible se mit alors à saigner sans que celui-ci n’ait pu réagir.

   « Vous oubliez une chose, Héraclès, c’est que cette armure n’a été vôtre qu’à partir du moment où vous l’avez gagnée, en récupérant chacune des parties qui la compose. A ce moment-là seulement vous avez eu le droit de la revêtir ! »

   Héraclès pâlit, il commençait à comprendre. Jabu continua :

   « Or, nous cinq avons gagné chaque pièce du Trophée Divin par nos propres moyens et notre seule force. Nous avons donc légitimement le droit et le pouvoir de nous en servir ! Vous avez beau être un dieu, êtes-vous certain de pouvoir vaincre celui qui détient votre armure, alors que vous-même en êtes dépourvu ? »

   Ressurgissant de leur inconscience, Ichi, Nachi, Geki et Ban se relevèrent pour entourer Jabu, comme ressuscités par ce nouvel espoir. Leurs Armures n’étaient plus et leurs corps souffraient encore, mais leur volonté était toujours aussi vive. Héraclès contemplait, muet, le spectacle de la détermination humaine. Il était en pleine réflexion, lorsqu’il sembla être interrompu par un élément extérieur :

   « Stop ! » cria-t-il.

   Il fit taire son cosmos qui grondait avec puissance et jeta son gourdin à terre. Il dit :

   « Chevaliers d’Athéna, même avec cette armure si durement acquise vous ne pourriez rien contre moi, tout au plus vous prolongeriez notre affrontement et en ferez un combat violent et destructeur que je ne désire pas. J’ai une dette envers vous, je ne l’ignore pas, mais je ne peux vraiment pas intervenir dans votre guerre, qui de toute façon n’a pas besoin de ma présence pour se résoudre. Cependant, une nouvelle solution s’offre à moi pour sortir de cette voie sans issue, mais écoutez-moi, le temps presse. »

   Déconcertés par ce soudain changement de tempérament, les jeunes Chevaliers restaient figés, écoutant attentivement les paroles du dieu :

   « Votre but premier est bien de défendre Athéna coûte que coûte, n’est pas ? »

   Sans attendre la réponse qui s’imposait d’elle-même, il tendit les deux bras vers le ciel, et un cercle d’énergie se matérialisa, dans lequel les Chevaliers pouvaient voir s’y dérouler une scène, comme s’il s’agissait-là d’un écran de télévision : un groupe de soldats menaçants entourait une jeune femme allongée au sol dont le cœur était percé d’une flèche. Elle avait pour seul défenseur un homme en tenue de kendô armé d’un shinai. Les Chevaliers poussèrent un cri d’horreur en constatant qu’il s’agissait de Saori et qu’elle était mortellement blessée.

   « Ce que vous voyez là se passe en ce moment même au Sanctuaire. Votre déesse s’y est rendue pour rencontrer le Grand Pope, mais elle est tombée dans un piège, et actuellement Seiya et ses compagnons combattent pour la libérer de ce sortilège. Mais le problème… »

   Il se tut un instant et regarda vers le cercle, où l’on vit Tatsumi se faire maîtriser par les soldats. Il reprit :

   « Le problème est que pendant ce temps, il n’y a plus personne pour la protéger. Mon pouvoir me permet de vous téléporter là-bas en quelques secondes, mais vous connaissez le prix à payer… »

   Effectivement, il était inutile d’en dire davantage, Jabu et ses frères avaient très bien compris. La réflexion ne dura qu’un instant, mais leurs pensées parcoururent des lieues : ils avaient tous versé sueur et sang pour obtenir cette arme, mais entre conserver une chance de démasquer les traîtres du Sanctuaire et sauver Athéna du péril qui la menaçait actuellement, il n’y avait pas à hésiter. Jabu jeta un regard vers ses quatre compagnons, ils étaient unanimes :

   « C’est d’accord, dit-il en dégageant d’un seul coup le Trophée Divin de son corps et faisant taire son cosmos. Mais faites vite ! »

   Le dieu rabaissa les bras, puis tendit ses deux mains vers les cinq vaillants Chevaliers.

   « Adieu, Chevaliers, et merci pour tout. »

   Aussitôt une lumière partit de ses mains et aveugla les Chevaliers. Ils furent tout d’un coup entourés par un brouillard qui les recouvra intégralement et les fit disparaître comme si cette brume les avait consumés. Une douleur les submergea, et lorsqu’ils rouvrirent les yeux, ils étaient dans un endroit qui ne ressemblait à aucun autre : ils flottaient au milieu d’un long couloir aux couleurs aussi multiples que celles d’un arc-en-ciel, et ils traversaient ce tunnel à une vitesse folle, comme portés par un vent divin. Le brouillard continuait d’envelopper leur corps, et à chaque endroit où il passait, les blessures cicatrisaient, et les armures se reconstituaient, encore plus belles qu’avant. Même leurs forces leur revenaient : ils avaient la sensation de naître à nouveau !

   Puis le tunnel disparut, le brouillard se dissipa, et ils furent aveuglés à nouveau. En rouvrant les yeux, ils étaient revenus sur terre dans un décor totalement différent : c’était la Grèce.

   Ils avaient le sentiment d’avoir échoué, cependant la même pensée résonnait dans leur esprit : "Peu importe la mission que nous avions et peu importent les combats que nous avons livrés, la priorité d’un Chevalier sacré est et sera toujours… de protéger Athéna !"


	16. Et l’histoire continue…

   Des soldats du Sanctuaire encerclaient Saori, blessée d’une flèche en pleine poitrine. Tatsumi, son dernier rempart, était fermement maintenu par un garde d’une tête plus grand que lui. Un autre soldat s’approcha de la jeune fille allongée :

   « Dire que c’est une gamine qui se fait passer pour Athéna et qui défie le Grand Pope ! On ne va pas attendre que la flèche lui transperce le cœur ! »

   Tatsumi, se débattant de toutes ses forces :

   « Arrêtez ! Ne la touchez pas ! Tuez-moi plutôt ! »

   Mais l’homme ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention. Il s’apprêtait à achever la déesse de son poing lorsqu’une voix inconnue l’interrompit :

   « Attends ! Touche un seul de ses cheveux, et tu es mort !

   - Hein ? »

   La même surprise pouvait se lire sur le visage de tous les soldats. Ils ignoraient à qui ils avaient affaire, mais Tatsumi reconnut tout de suite les hommes qui venaient d’apparaître :

   « Mais vous êtes… »

Jabu de la Licorne !

Ban du Lionet !

Ichi de l’Hydre !

Nachi du Loup !

Geki de l’Ours !


End file.
